


The Assasssin's Partner

by Evie_Joyy



Series: The Assassin's Lover [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Death, F/M, Gore, Romance, Sex, major plot twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_Joyy/pseuds/Evie_Joyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let ignorant feelings interfere with your duty or all else fails...</p><p>You'd tell yourself that every mission you're assigned to. You never cared for love, the only things you love is your father and being an assassin. But, that is until you meet Jacob Frye..<br/>Will Jacob find out? Will he feel the same? Will Templars use that against you? Or you against him??<br/>Join Jacob, Evie, and Henry as they try and find the Piece of Eden and stop Starrick from ruling London, because whosoever rules London...They rule the world..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grappling Hook

"Dammit!" You yell, as you're hopeless to fix your grappling hook. Your hook was badly damaged when a Templar came up to you and bashed it with his sword, luckily you were always fully armed, so you ended his life in a blink of an eye. Templars were everywhere from Devils Acre (No surprise there) to even loneliest of streets in London. You were originally sent to Paris, France to help on another mission but you overheard that London was flooding with Templars and you decided to take part in it. Your father trained you well as a child and you soon because an assassin just like you and your father always wanted to be. You want to claim your title as a 'Master Assassin' so this was your chance. 

You were so focused on fixing it, you didn't realize there was another body that had entered your room. Your instincts kicked in and you pulled out your hidden blade from beneath your sleeve but only to find your father standing there, chuckling as he sees you're in distress.  
"Oh my sweet child, you can fight a horde of Templars but can't fix a hook?" You rolled your eyes and continued to try and fix it. Your father decided to join you on your mission in London but also, you didn't want to leave him all alone in Scotland, where your father originally lived. He wanted to support you on any given mission the Order gives you.  
"It's not as easy as it looks, Father. I'm an assassin, not an inventor or mechanic." You say as you felt your Father's hand being placed gently on your shoulder.  
"Why don't you ask Mr. Graham Bell to fix it for you, (Y/N)? You know he is quite the fellow for you."  
"I will not let some ignorant feelings get in the way of my mission, anyways he's not my type. Also I can handle it my self " You say as you grunt almost each word, desperately knowing you do need Mr. Bell's handy work. Your father always wanted you to have a husband that would love you for you and possibly have little ones of your own but you don't seem to care about love. Your work and being an assassin is both your husband and children. You put everything down and you back away from it as you throw your hands angrily in the air.  
"I'm done...*sigh* this is impossible, Father. I hate to admit but you're right, I should take it down to Mr. Bell's shop but just know, I will never fancy him in any way." Your father gave you the I-told-you-so face and silently walked away with a smirk on his face.  
"Oh and (Y/N), if you happen to run into Mr. Green, do send my greetings. Hey, Mr. Green will make a lovel-" I cut him off before he finishes,"Father!" He chuckles and says," I'm just teasing (Y/N), have a lovely afternoon, dearie!" With that, he disappeared into the next room. You walk back to your grappling hook and placed it inside your satchel. Since your hook was broken, you had to climb walls from now on. 

It was getting a little late so you were practically jumping from building to building. You decided to rest for a bit and look over the building you were on top of. You go to the edge and you perch yourself to sink in the view. London may look like a mess from below but you couldn't deny the view. Elizabeth clock tower was right next to the beautiful horizons which lay right in front of you. Just as you were about to keep going, something caught your eye. You saw a figure running on the buildings from afar. The figure stopped and you knew they were looking at you. You decided to turn away and keep on with your little quest to find Mr. Bell. 

It wasn't long till you found his shop and you were greeted by a warm smell of metal and iron which is not a very pleasant smell. You saw Alexander fiddling with something and mumbling to himself. To not startle him, you gently tap his shoulder and you place a warm smile on your face.  
"Ah, Good Evening Miss (L/N)" he says, taking your hand and gently shakes it,"Your father has told me a lot about you!"  
"I know", you quickly mumbled under your breath as he turns away to continue his work.  
"What can I do for you today?" He sounded a bit like your father considering they're both Scottish and you only half since my mother was (Y/Race). You open your satchel and you carefully take out your broken grappling hook and you set it next to Alexander.  
"You mind mending it for me, mate? It got a little rough yesterday with some Templars and well, they broke my dear hook!"  
He grabbed the hook gently and examined it from top to bottom to all around. I peered behind his shoulder and there was a hidden blade with what a appeared to be a grappling hook. That is a beauty, you thought. It was gold and was quite the amazing work Mr. Bell put into. You wondered how amazing it would look and feel on you but then you wondered whose it might be. You knew it couldn't be Alexander since he's an inventor, not exactly a fighter. Another assassin?, you thought. You were so into your thoughts that you didn't realize Alexander was talking to you.  
"Hmm?" You reply, breaking your gaze from the assassin gauntlet. He chuckles at your confusion and realization of your un-attentive listening.  
"I said, I can modify yer' hook into your gauntlet." He walks to the gold gauntlet and holds it up in front of you,"Like this one 'ere." Your eyes light up like the stars in the night sky,"Really?! You can do that?! Ohh, I don't know how I can repay you if you do!"  
He sets down the gauntlet and looks back at you with a warm smile,"Your friendship is payment enough."  
You smile at his comment,"Thank you, really Mr. Bell! But, one question, who's gauntlet is that?" Before he was to speak, there was a knock on the door. Startled a bit, you turn around and you feel a little naked without your grappling hook and hidden blade.  
"Speak of the devil.. I think ", Alexander chuckles as he walks towards the door to open it.  
"Hello Aleck, pleasure to see you again." The unknown voice said as they entered the room with Mr. Bell. 

Once the figure was fully inside the room, you saw that he was a tall brunette with broad shoulders and a muscular body. His jawline looked sharp and you could see some stubble on his face. You stared at him for awhile and then looked away. You felt a presence come near you and you looked to see Mr. Bell placing his hand on your shoulder.  
"(F/N), this is Jacob, Jacob Frye. Jacob, this is (F/N), (F/N) (L/N)."  
Jacob walks up to you and gently takes your small hand into his large hand and gently lifts it to his lips.  
"Pleasure to meet you, love. Say Aleck, this your little lady?" Little lady?, you thought, in shock to have someone think so little of you. Before Alexander can speak, you interrupt him,"Excuse me? For your information I am not someone's "Little lady"!," you say with some anger and sass,"I'll have you know Mister Frye, I can slice your throat in a matter of seconds." You give him a death glare and instead of him looking frightened, he gives you a smirk.  
"My apologies then, love. But that is if you can reach." You were furious at his comment and to anyone's surprise, you went up to him and punched him right in the face, leaving him to stumble a bit. A pained groan escaped his mouth and without further a due, you silently said,"I'll come by in the afternoon tomorrow to pick up my weapon, Mr. Bell. Have a great day." You turned and walked out of his shop.  
"Uhh, to you as well Miss (L/N). A-Are you alright Jacob?" Mr. Bell said, helping Jacob regain his balance.  
"She, ugh, is a strong one..isn't she, Aleck. I better stay on her good side, haha." He weakly chuckled.  
You were once again, walking alone back towards home but this time it was pretty dark out. You were still fumed up because of Mr. Frye's comment but that didn't stop you from having a good night. Within a few minutes, you were back home and you heard your fathers' snores from his room. You walked towards his old door and peered inside.  
"Goodnight father", you mumble and slowly close the door. You didn't care to change into your night wear, so as soon as your head hit your pillow you were out like a light. Only to wish you hope to never see Mr. Jacob Frye and his rude comments ever again.

Ohh how you were wrong..


	2. Bhaee & Bahan

You awake to the sound of your father lightly taping your shoulder. Your eyes slowly opening and then closing,"10 more minutes, father, I'm exhausted." You say, swatting his hand to stop his tapping.   
"(Y/N), it's almost 11 in the morning! Haha, Anyway, there's someone who wants to see you."   
"Tell them to come back in 10 minutes."  
"It's Mr. Green, (Y/N). He's been eager to see you ever since we've arrived."

Henry Green, also know as Jayadeep Mir. He had to use an undercover name due to some Templars wantingto capture him, so he changed his name. You've known him since you were but a wee little toddler and you'd call him "Bhaee", which means "Brother" in Hindi . He was older than you by 4 years but that didn't stop you from being best friends with him. You did everything together when you both were children. You cried with him, laughed with him, shared weapons, and even get into trouble with him! He even taught you some Hindi. You both trained together and then you noticed his lack of fighting and killing skills. You tried to help but your father and your trainer, Ethan, always kept you busy and your friendship slowly drifted away but you'd always find a way to see see him. You were later sent away by the Order to help on a mission in America for 2 years and lost all contact with him but, fortunately, you finally get to see him again. 

You quickly got up and fixed your hair and realized you pushed your father, knocking him on to your bed. You laugh as he's surprised at what just happened.   
"My my, dear, you really are excited to see him."   
"Father, he's like a brother to me and I've missed him terribly," you said the last part a little quiet and sad. Your father gets up from your bed, fixes himself, and walks out.  
"Well, if you have second thoughts about Mr. Green being a brother to y-"  
"Father! Please!" I stare at him and sigh. He smiles a bit and walks out of your room. You twist your hair from the front and bring your back hair to the front, making a twisted side-swept pony tail. You walk the down the stairs and see Henry, or Jayadeep, sitting while talking to your father.   
"Bhaee!! Oh my gosh it's so good to finally see you again!" You say as you practically run to him and hug him. You noticed he was a bit startled but he hugs you back and spins you around while laughing.   
"Oh my little Bahan (sister), how are you?"  
"Fatigued but really glad I finally got to see you! My my, how much you've grown, Jaya. I remember when I was still taller than you," You began to pout,"Now you're taller!"   
"Haha, well that's life, Bahan. Also, (Y/N), I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Your father looked at Henry and you and slowly nodded,"I'll leave you two to it. I'll be in the other room, dear." You watched as he slowly disappeared upstairs and you hear the door close.   
"What is it, Jaya?"  
"We have leads, leads on the Piece of Eden! We might now where it is but we need your help getting more information."   
"I, in fact, have a lead on finding the Piece of Eden. I recently discovered a piece of information, but it's in Buckingham Palace. I can get in and out with killing or- wait, did you say we? Who's we?" You were confused at the thought of we. Could there be more assassins in London?   
"Well, there are two more assassins in London. I'm sure your father told you, didn't he?" Your glare at the thought of your father lying about you and Henry being the only assassins in London angered you. But then, you remembered, Mister Jacob Frye, that son of a-  
"I could see by the look on your face your father lied to you about us being the only assassins in London. Well, they're twin Master Assassins, also known as -"  
"The Frye twins... Daughter and son of Ethan Frye! I'm so stupid! How did I not know my own trainers' children!" You say as you bang your hand on the kitchen table. That's why Frye sounded so familiar to you. "Will I be working with Jacob Frye?", you questioned, sounding annoyed.  
"Sometimes, why do you ask?"   
"Let's just say he got me angry and I kind of, accidentally brutally punchedhimintheface..." You say the last part fast. Henry gave you a baffled face. "It want my fault, he was being real rude and, well, my brass knuckles gave him a kiss on the cheek. Well, you know how I am, Jayadeep when someone's being sexist or being plain rude."  
"Haha, I remember that one time a drunk man came up to you and gave you a slobbery kiss and it was nighty-night to him." You stared off into the distance and sarcastically said,"I still have nightmares about it!"  
"It's really good to talk to you again, (Y/N). I've missed you, Bahan."  
"I did too, Bhaee." You smiled at the thought of finally seeing him again.   
"Well, back to business, Jaya. I'm going to need a distraction in order to get into Buckingham Palace, you mind assisting me?"   
Henry looks at you and sighs,"I wish I can, but I can't."  
"Well what about Evie Frye! She's great at stealth and sorts?!"  
"Actually, Bahan, she's busy as well. I'm helping her kill our next target. We're getting closer to Starrick."  
You place your hands over your face and groan.   
"Well", Henry speaks up,"There is another assassin who can help you.." He said, a little uneasy. You knew who he was talking about.   
"Oh god.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for all the Kudos!! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I do!!


	3. Heads or Tails

You had no other choice but to ask Jacob for his help. Henry decided to invite you to their train and meet Evie and possibly see Jacob. You walk with Jayadeep to Whitechapel Train Station.   
"Ah, there it is." Jaya says, pointing towards a dark grey train. It was pretty crowded in the train station. There were all sorts of people there. Men, women, and children of all sorts and sizes. 

As you walked towards the train, you felt a small push, push you from behind. You stumble a bit forwards and turn around only to find a small child behind you who stumbled onto you.   
"Sorry miss!" You see the little boy, all covered in dirt and looked poor and hungry. You felt bad for him so you place a warm smile on you and decided to give him a few pounds. Your smile quickly turned to shock and anger once you realized the boy pick-pocketed and stole your pouch. The boy saw your face and quickly ran.   
"OI! COME BACK HERE, YOU SLIMY THEIF!", you yell as you run after him. You run all throughout the train station and finally he runs throughout the many allies of London. Stepping through mud and gunk, you run after the little boy. It actually felt kind of nice to be running, your body ached for adventure and even if the little scum stole your money, you enjoyed chasing after him. 

Just as you were so close to catching, someone gets in your way and you smash your self into them. You fell on top of them, leaving you dizzy for a second until you regain your vision. Your legs were around their torso and they had their hands around your waist. Once your vision regains, your head starts throbbing as you see the sunlight peep through your hood. Mud and debris was covered all over you and you tried to wipe it off. You hold onto your head and you look down. You see someone doing the same. It was a man you fell onto. You could tell because of his broad shoulder and his large hands.   
"Oh my, ughh, I am soo, ugh, sorry sir."   
"(Y/N)!!!" You hear your name being shouted by Henry who, you guessed, chased after you.   
"Ugh, you need to watch where you're Miss-Miss (L/N)!? What in the bloody hell!! First you bloody punch me, then you slam into me?!" The man said. You look down once more and you find you were on top of Jacob. While chasing the boy, you slammed into Jacob Frye. Henry hurried to the both of you and you rolled off Jacob, leaving you both to groan in pain whilst laying in mud and gunk. Henry offers you a hand,"Here, you need to put something cold on that head of yours or it'll swe-"   
"Not so loud, Greenie! You're making my head bloody hurt!" Jacob said loudly while holding his head. Greenie? You finally take Henry's hand and regain your balance.   
"Well, Jacob Frye, pardon my "clumsiness", I was chasing after a little brat who stole my coins.", you pant as you offer a hand to Jacob but he refuses. He gets up and as I stare at him, he was holding the the side of his head. You must've smacked your forehead on the side of his head and you could tell you had a massive bruise on the middle of your head.   
"Ha, you too?" He said, feeling a little dizzy,"When I first came to London, some little brat stole my pouch. Ha, coincidence, ugh, I think not." He winced as when removed his hand from his head, there was a little blood. I decided to check my forehead and there was a big o' lump and some blood.   
"You both need to be bandaged, let's get back to the train."  
You both obeyed and walked like drunk children. Not caring at all, you hold onto Jacob's arm and he didn't seem to care either. You both lazily walk towards the train, bumping into people and stumbling throughout the way. 

Once you enter the train, you felt someone sweep you off your feet. You began to squirm and not care if you would've fell. You were shocked to see who it was, it was Jacob,"You're going to need to rest, love. That bruise is going to be there for a while." By then, you were too dizzy to squirm anymore. You wrapped your arms around his neck and lay your head on his chest. 

You heard his heart beat beating rapidly due to the adrenaline of what just happened. It made your heart skip a few beats. You felt a weird feeling in your stomach and it didn't feel right to you but you ignored it. 

Jacob set you down on a bed and you could tell someone slept here since you felt the covers all messy and fluffy.   
"You're being nice to me? After I punched you in the bloody face?" You stared at him as he flopped his body onto a couch,"Well, I have to admit, I was being a real-"  
"Dick? Affirmative." You cut him off finishing his sentence as you sit right up. He chuckles and sighs,"Well I hope my punishments are over because you and I are going to wake up later with a throbbing head and annoying headache." You gently lay back down and then, there was a knock on the door. The door slowly swings open and Henry was holding two pieces of frozen meat. He handed Jacob one and he put it on the side of his head. He placed his top hat on top of the meat and soon fell asleep. Henry walked towards you and gave you the meat,"Here, Bahan, you need this." You placed the meat on your forehead but you quickly got up,"But the Piece of Eden! I need to get the information for you and Evie!" You shout making your head hurt a little.   
"That can wait for tomorrow, (Y/N). I'll tell your father you'll be staying here for the afternoon."   
"Do you bloody mind, I'm trying to sleep.." Jacob mumbled. Henry smiled and laughed quietly. You nodded a smile and quickly fell into a deep sleep, with the frozen meat on your forehead. In your dreams and thoughts, you began to wonder, What on earth was that feeling in my stomach when I heard Jacob's heartbeat? I've never felt that before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I feel like I'll update daily or every two days from now on :D


	4. One Walk Home

Jacob was right. You awoke to a throbbing head and a major headache. It looked a little dark outside, as if the sun had barely set. The meat was on the left side of the bed, probably due to you tossing and turning. You touched your forehead and you could feel that the swelling went down. You slowly crept out of the bed, quietly placing your feet in your black and dusty boots as you try not to wake Jacob. You look at him, you see the piece of meat on the floor, one hand on the side of  his head and one hand on the floor. You examined his face and could see he's growing more stubble on his face than the last time you saw him. There was something about his face that was so...so....Perfect. His jaw looked sharp enough to cut, his lips were perfect mix of nude and pink and were in a perfect slight smile, his eyes- You cut your thought off. You thought of him as another brute heartbreaker. You ignored the thoughts of Jacob and you headed towards the main cart where you might possible find Henry. You happen to stumble into, what seemed a pub. There were a couple of men there with green jackets and you assumed they were the Rooks. They were all drinking and laughing and having fun together and you thought to yourself, Ha, I can't remember the last time I had that much fun. You went up to the bartender and sat down on the seats in front of him,"Rum, please." You say has you hold up 1 finger. He nods and gets right to it. You started to think of what your father must be thinking right now. It made you chuckle silently, as you mock his voice in your head but you knew Henry told your father where you were and what happened. The bartender gives you your rum,"Thank you.." The bartender nods and walks away. You slowly sip away your rum as you think of how you're going to get the Piece of Eden information in Buckingham palace. There are windows open from the east side of the palace. If I can easily slip in without getting caught, I've got 25% done with the mission. I have to walk to the specific room where the information lies and that's 50%. I have to find a way out but the palace is overrun with guards surrounding my only exit...Bloody hell.., you thought to yourself. It'll be way harder doing this alone and without getting caught or killing someone is tough. You realized you just finished your rum and you began to chew on ice for a bit. You put both your arms in front of you to put your head down but then you realize, My Gauntlet!! That's why you felt like something is missing. You immediately get out of your seat and walk towards the main cart.   
"Oi, why don't you have a drink with us? Why in such a rush, love?"   
You turn around to see all four rooks looking at you. Not to be rude, you place a slight smile upon your face. You walk up to them and their faces looked like children on Christmas when they get their desired present.   
"Sorry, lads, important business to attend. Perhaps another time?"   
"No problem, love. Go ahead we'll still be here haha! And if you're looking for the main cart, it's about one more cart ahead of us." He replied as they all nodded heads and smiled.   
"Oh thank you so much, lad! Say, might I ask for your names?"   
"The names Jeremiah Archer. Pleasure to meet ya lass!", he shook hands with you,"that there is Charles Finkton, Harold Hart, Dixon McQueen, and that quiet fellow there is Joel Williams." He pointed to each of them and you shook hands with all of them.   
"Name's (Y/N) (L/N), pleasure meeting all of you, mates."   
"(Y/N), isn't that a pretty name." Dixon says as he stares at you, star struck. You slightly blush but you're good at hiding it.   
"Oi, back off I saw her first!" Jeremiah yelled.   
"Actually she's the boss's! I saw him take her to his room earlier." Charles spoke up. So it was his room I slept in. Your eyes widened at the thought of them thinking your with Jacob and in that way, is just putrid.   
"I am not Jacob's, nor will I ever be. I was in an accident and he took care of me. I'm happy to be single, in fact, I don't need a man to tell me what to do and what not!" You say as you try to not to sound rude. They all looked at you like if you just made them have another reason to like you even more.   
"An independent woman, I like you already, love" Harold says as he winks at you.   
"Well I've gotten to go, lads. We still on for drinks next time?"   
"Of course, love!" Jeremiah says as he throws his hands in the air. You smile and nodded as you walk out. You heard a couple of whistles that made you chuckle and smile but you ignored them. You knew you were finally in the main cart because you saw pictures of people who needed to be assassinated, Lucy Thorne, Pearl Attaway, Rupert Ferris, Maxwell Roth, and many others. You looked at the big picture of Crawford Starrick. You didn't know what he looked like before but now you do. You examined the picture and noticed something odd about it. Starrick, he kind of looks just like-  
"Bahan, you're awake! How are you feeling?" Your thought was cut off by Henry. You turn around and see Evie Frye with Henry.  
"Better than before, but I've been through worse, Jaya, haha"   
He chuckles and Evie walks to you.   
"Hello (Y/N), it's finally good to meet you. Henry has told me a lot about you, I'm sure you'll be great working with us and my brother dearest." She said the last part sounding a bit annoyed. You chuckled about what she meant. You shake hands with her and smile,"Likewise, Evie Frye." She smiles and goes straight to her little desk. Henry pulls something out of his satchel. "Here", he hands you your, now gold, gauntlet,"I went to Alecks' shop earlier this evening and went to pick it up for you." Your eyes light up like all the stars in the sky. You were too impatient to try it on. You immediately slipped your hand through the straps and you felt the nice coldness of the gold metal. You tried you blade and it works better than before. You saw your rope launcher and were too eager to try it out.   
"Thank you, Jaya! I owe you one!"   
"Nonsense, (Y/N)." He replied with a warm smile. There was something in his eyes that seemed to be happiness and joy. Evie walked out of the cart and entered another room.   
"Bhaee, what happened with you and Evie today?" You said with a smirk, knowing he fancies Evie a bit. His face turned a slight red,"What are you talking about?"  
"I see the way your eyes light up when she started talking and I bet when think about her as well. You fancy her, don't you?" You smile as his face turns a bright red from embarrassment. "Uh, well..."  
You cut him off,"Ohh Jaya! That is sweet! Have you told her yet?"  
"Are you mad? I can't tell her that!"  
"Tell who what?" We both turn around too see Jacob leaning against door way with his arm crossed.   
"None of your business, Mister Frye. Well Jaya, I must be going, thank you for everything. I'm sure Father must be worried sick."  
"Ha, knowing how he is." He said as he hugged me. You turn around to see Jacob still standing there but with a devilish smirk,"How about I walk you home? I'm going out either way."   
"I don't need to be taken care of, Jacob Frye, but why not, I can sure use the company." 

Surprisingly, the train stopped at Whitechapel Train Station. Jacob takes off his top hat and holds out his arms,"Ladies first." You scoff,"I am no lady, Mister Frye." 

You walk through the slums of little old London where an eerie awkward silence lay. You look up to see the clear night sky, stars surrounding the beautiful full moon. The pale moonlight made everything brighter and more beautiful. It was a perfect night for, anything in reality. You see a couple walking by, the woman's arm linked with the man's. She had her head on his shoulder and she had the biggest smile you've ever seen. The man was serenading her with the many stories he must be telling her. What a lovely couple, you thought, I hope one day I can find love like that. You look away from the couple and you look down at your feet. It was a cold night, cold blows of air traveled trough your hair and face, making you shiver a bit. You wrap your arms around yourself to keep warm but it doesn't seem to help. You left your hood at home, thinking you didn't need it, but just for today. Your nose was cold and so were your cheeks. You hoped to not come down with a cold because working while sick is such a bad combination. You give a quiet shivering sigh but Jacob seemed to have heard it. You heard a rustle and then a wave of warm fell upon you. You look up to see Jacob placing his jacket on you,"Here, you're shivering. You need it more than I do." You slowly start taking it off,"No Jacob, I-I can't-"  
"I insist. It's the least I can do for the countless times I've been a bloody dick to you, love" You chuckle at the truth about himself.   
"Thank you, Jacob." You look up at him and smile. He gives a warm smile that made you shiver once more. 

Your eyes locked into his, not noticing that you both have stopped walking. You feel the weird feeling in your stomach. It didn't feel right yet, it felt amazing. You looked deeply into his eyes and noticed a hint of green in his iris. The light of the moon made his eyes sparkle. You both turn towards each other and you notice he walks a bit closer. There's something about him that was so..so

Jacob's P.O.V  
Mysterious, yet amazing about her. I thought to myself. She wasn't like any woman I've ever met. She was tough and strong but with a hint of sensitivity. She's masculine yet feminine in her own way. The way her outfit made her curves show even more. Her body was beautifully structured, she's got these eyes that were as big and bright as the moon. Her hair was just as beautiful, slightly messy but perfect to me and that smile and smirk she always has was just-wow. She locked eyes into me and I started to not notice her features even more. Her nose was tiny, eyes as bigs as the moon, her cheeks flustered with a light shade of red and some freckles. Her lips. Her lips were a crimson red. Her lips were partially opened and I knew I needed to kiss her. Something in me was begging me to kiss her and make her feel as special as she deserves. Ever since I met her, there was something in her eyes that told a unknown story. I noticed a strand of hair over her face and I slowly tucked it in with her other hair. As I did that, I slowly cupped her cheek and brought her closer. Something about the way she's looking at me begged me to just..

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
Grab his face and kiss him. You wanted to feel his lips upon yours, you wanted to feel the excitement and thrill you've only had once before. He pulled you closer until you felt his heart beating as quick as lighting. You felt the warm space between you both. He leaned a bit down, moving closer and closer to your lips. 

Now, your lips were just right in front of his. You felt his breathing against yours. You're heart jumping and leaping all around, your stomach having a millions butterflies. You couldn't think of this moment to be anymore perfect. Perfect night, perfect scenery, perhaps perfect man. You close your eyes for one second but you widen them up to face reality. He wasn't for you, he's for someone else in the future, you don't deserve him. But you want him... You look down and slowly walk out of his embrace," Uh, thank you again, for uh, lending me your jacket, Jacob." He looks at me with a slight shocked face,"Of course, anytime..." He weakly chuckled. 

You couldn't believe what just happened. Your head was yelling at you to stop and focus on London but your heart is telling to be with Jacob. You were so confused and until you teacher home, it was an silence so awkward.   
"Thank you for walking me home, Jacob." He gave a sly smile,"Pleasures all mine." 

You gaze into his eyes one last time and you enter your home as quick as lighting. You rest your head on the back of the door as you bite your lip. You had a long day, so you went upstairs to your bedroom. You first checked on your father who was final silently sound asleep.  
"Goodnight father dearest." You whisper and you shut his door. You take off your jacket only realizing, you had Jacob's jacket. You felt bad keeping it tonight but you'd give it to him back tomorrow. You laid down on your bed as you clutched onto Jacob's jacket. It smelled a strong scent of dust, rum, and something sweet. You enjoyed the way his jacket smelled and you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas Everyone!! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas with friends and family!!!  
> Love you all:*


	5. Crimson Pt. 1

This morning you awoke early by the sounds of metal being pounded by the men working in the warehouse nearby. You looked at your pocket watch and saw that it was barely 7:24am. You groaned and lazily got out of bed. You decided to do something different with your hair so you did a half up half down do. You looked into the mirror and saw Jacob's jacket on your messy bed. You went to grab it and you put it on. It was big but you liked big jackets. It now smelled like you, like vanilla and mud. 

You walked downstairs to see your father eating some breakfast and reading the daily newspaper like always.  
"Good morning, Father. How are you?" You say as you sit down next to him, slouching a bit.  
"What did I say about slouching, (Y/N)?" You rolled your eyes,"That it's not lady-like.." You say as you mock his voice and you sit up straight.  
"Now, how many people have you killed since we've arrived in London?"  
You looked at him with a exhausted face,"None, I haven't had the chance to and anyways we just arrived like 4 days ago! Patience, Father. No need to worry, London will be taken care of, Evie, Henry, and I got it under control."  
"What about that Jacob Frye fellow?"  
Your thoughts pondered about him and last night. The way how he caressed your cheek and how firmly he held his arm around your waist and especially being a gentlemen towards you when you were cold. You now couldn't think straight with all these emotions built up inside you, anger, lust, joy, confusion took over you. It shook you that Jacob Frye, THE Jacob Frye wanted to kiss you. You thought and thought until you only thought of bad things about him. He'll break your heart you idiot! He's not for you!! He'll never love you as much as Dylan did..  
"..arie. Earth to Daughter? Can you hear me?"  
"Huh? Ohh yes, I-I do. Uh, might I ask, what were you saying?" He chuckled and drank a bit of his tea,"I saw that he walked you home. If I do say so myself, you two look like a wonderful couple. Two assassins in love, probably having assassin children-"  
"Father! What next? You're going to see me helping a 100 year old man and say he's fit for me?"  
"Well..."  
"Bloody hell, father..." He laughs at your comment.  
"Well, (Y/N), what do you plan to do today?" He says as he gets up from his seat and puts his dirty dishes in the sink.  
"Well I was planning to finally get the information from Buckingham Palace with Jacob today, why do you ask father?" You say as you get up from your seat and walk towards him.  
"Well I wanted you to join me in Devils Acre to drink at a pub there. Haven't had some in ages."  
"You mean days?" He smiles at your comment. Your father wasn't a big drinker but he did enjoy to have a pint or two from time to time and when he did, you were always the one to drag him home. You were never a big drinker either, but you enjoyed some rum.  
"But father, you're taking about Devils Acre, the most dangerous place to be in and especially at night? I don't know if you heard but there is a dangerous street gang called The Blighters that roam around. I don't want you getting hurt!"  
"That's why, my dear, I'd like you to join me! You need to loosen up a bit and relax, dearie!" You looked at him with a worried expression, knowing you'll regret what you're about to say,"Fine." You say and he smiles,"but under one condition."  
He perks up and looks at you sternly.  
"Please no more talking about me getting married and having children. I'll decide when the time is right." 

Your father always wanted you to have children. You were an only child and when your mother died, he did everything he could to support you. He actually hasn't dated since Mother's death. You want him to find love again but he simply feels he's not ready. He's been begging you to have children ever since Mother's passing, which was not that long ago.  
"Alright, alright. Well, I'm going to take a walk around London, you know, to familiarize myself." He says as he walks to you and plants a kiss on your forehead. You giggle as his beard tickles your cheek,"I have my weapon, so you don't need to be my bodyguard."  
Your father always carried a knife and gun with him every time he takes a walk out on the streets, mainly because you're afraid something could happen but you know he's strong. He walks out of the room and you slouch down in your seat.  
"(Y/N)! There's someone here to see you?" You hear your father calls out your name from the other side of the little house. Your curiosity makes you run to the door and you find Jacob talking to your father. His eyes widen as he lays his eyes on you,"Hello Jacob, what brings you here?" 

He hesitates to speak which makes you wonder,"Well I uh, I uh, Oh! Greenie told me about your mission and I'd be glad to assist you." Your father looks at you with a smirk and slowly turns to Jacob,"Well I'll leave you two too it then. It was wonderfully meeting you Mister Frye!"  
"Likewise, sir." Your father disappears amongst the crowd of people.  
"Well I have it all planned out and I also overheard that Lucy Thorne has a shipment coming and we need to destroy it before it reaches Templar hands and lastly you do what I say when I say it, understood Mister Frye?"  
"Sure, of course."  
"Repeat it, then."  
Jacob sighs and looks down like a child,"Whatever you say goes, m'lady." You rolled your eyes and walked out the door as Jacob follows you,"Like I said, Jacob Frye, I am no lady." You say as you try not to smile.  
************************************  
"Ok, there it is, Buckingham Palace" You whisper to Jacob,"I can almost taste how close we are, Jacob Frye!" You grab onto his shoulder as you shook him. Your eyes lit up as you saw the Palace right in front of you. You were oblivious to Jacob staring at your excitement and smiling as well.  
"Just like my sister dearest.." He chuckles.  
"You think you can take a challenge?" You say with a smirk. He perks up and looks at you. "One: Don't get caught, two: No killing, three: Well, don't die" you say, with a devilish smile,"Also I need you to distract them for me so I can get into the room with the Piece of Eden information, so here take these." You hand him some smoke bombs but he lifts up his jacket and there's more smoke bombs than you have. You roll your eyes and he gives you a sly smirk. "I noticed you have and is wearing my jacket." You froze and weakly chucked,"Uh, haha, you can have it ba-"  
He laughs quietly,"It's alright, love. Keep it, it suits you."  
You launch your rope launcher, aiming at the top of the palace, you felt the cool wind in your hair and the sun shinning against your face. You landed on top of the palace and gave Jacob a nod from the other side.  
"HEY!" You heard Jacob yell as he jumped down.  
Perfect, now time to get it through the east side of Buckingham Palace.  
You run across the building towards the east side and see a window open, you quickly slide in and hide behind a plant. You overhear some guards talking about what you need.  
"Oi, protect the white drawing room, you meater(coward)! We don't want any bloody trouble with Her Majesty!" Once one guard left, you snuck up behind the other guard and choked him till he passed out, not killing him.  
There are 5 guards surrounding The White Drawing Room, I'll call them towards me and knock them out individually..  
You whistled towards the nearest guard.  
"Who goes there?! Come out I say!"  
Once he turning the corner you choked him out and gently placed his body down. You did that to 3 more guards until the remaining two guards caught you.  
Shit shit shit shit....  
You throw a smoke bomb and you enter the room as you sneak past the two remaining guards. That was far too close..  
You saw the room and saw a desk with many piles. You practically ran towards the files and began searching frantically.  
"Come on...where are you?" You mumble under your breathe,"Ah! There you are, oh you're a beauty!" Your body froze when you heard the door handle rattle. You hid under the desk and tried to be as quiet as the dead. You didn't care to look up, your heart was racing and leaping telling you something is wrong.  
"It has to be here, Starrick is never wrong!" The woman said as she entered the room.  
"Yes ma'am, we will find it." A male voice emerged as you looked up and saw Lucy Thorne with a Templar. You looked down and clutched on the file for dear life. You kept drawing quiet breaths and stood still under the desk. You heard the footsteps come closer and as each footstep came closer, you heart was racing and climbing all around your chest.  
I can't kill her here, not now. I will get your blood Lucy Thorne, I will...  
You closed your eyes and counted in your mind as you drew several quick breaths. The sound of heels clicking made your stomach churn and burn with the feeling of bats flying inside you. 

You heard the rustling of paper on top of you and Lucy raging over the fact the file is not here, and her dear idol was wrong. You heard the sounds of footsteps walk towards the door and you heard it shut. They could be tricking you, so you counted to 60 seconds to hear a noise. 

Silence. Silence is the key to being an assassin. Silence is what you heard, almost a little too quiet.

You sighed quietly, still holding onto the file. You got up from under the desk and felt your hair being pulled out of your scalp. You yelp and you swiftly kick the person in the stomach, also doing a flip to get away.  
"Well what do have we here?"  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Lucy Thorne, lovely to make your acquaintance." You say with bitterness in your tone.  
"Well if it isn't Miss (Y/N). I should have known. You did turn out lovely, I'm sure your Father would be dying to meet you" She looked at you with such disgrace yet such poise. She walked towards you but enough to keep her distance.  
"What? Y-You'll never get your hands on the Piece of Eden, Miss Thorne. You shall fail and so will Starrick!" You spat as you sneered a nasty look at her.  
"That's what you assassins think. We already know where the Piece of Eden is and soon you shall see it is you that has failed London."  
She looked at the Templar and he ran straight towards you. You dodged his punch and you kicked him in the face. Your hands swung and knocked him to the floor. Blood dripped from his face and he tried to tackle you but you pulled out your cane sword and stabbed him right in the stomach. He fell limp as blood splattered on the seats and desks.  
"Your Templars are pathetic. Can't even finish me off."  
She gave a devilish smile,"But I can"  
She ran towards you with her sword nearly missing you. She kicks your leg making you stumble but you punch her stomach. She ran up to you and dogged your hit and smacked you across the face, leaving bruises and scrapes all over. She was quick but you were quicker, you dodged her sword and you kicked her spine. She fell to the floor with a loud thud and the clank of her sword falling onto the floor. You tasted your copper blood and you spat it onto the floor.  
"You were saying, Miss Thorne?" She looked at you with a spine tingling stare,"That I CAN finish you, Miss Starrick!"  
"What?!"  
She yelled as she threw at knife at you, stabbing the side of your stomach and you screamed in pain. Crimson blood slowly seeping your clothes. You slowly but carefully took out the knife and winced at such pain you felt. You heard her cackle like a witch and you immediately threw your smoke bomb on the ground, causing Miss Thorne to cough and swat away the smoke. She's left alone in the room for you escaped through the window. It wasn't that far of a jump but it sure made you fall down once you landed. The pain was too much but you tried to shake it off. Your clothes being red and black made it harder for you to see your blood. You went to where you last saw Jacob, wincing at every step you take. You hold onto the wall as your blood drips down your fingertips and leaving a small puddle underneath you. Miss Starrick? What and why in the bloody hell did she call me Miss Starrick?  
"There you are, love! I was wondering what was-oh my god.." You turn towards Jacob as your vision becomes nothing but a blur. You reach towards him, groaning with each step,"Jacob..." Alas, you fell but he caught you.

Jacob's P.O.V  
"Jacob..." Was all I heard. She silently fell but I caught her, cradling her head and small body.  
"(Y/N) you're going to be ok, ok? Stay with me, stay with me please.." I carried her all throughout the town as I wrapped my belt around her stomach, applying pressure. I rushed to the nearest Doctor I could find and luckily he just opened. I couldn't lose her, I can't lose her.  
"Jacob, I-I'll be f-fine." She said breathlessly.  
"No you won't, you need to get medical attention!"  
"Uhh, but the shipment.."  
"I'll do it while you get your wound fixed up." She shook her head, wincing at the pain,"No, I need to help!"  
"And risk your life? No, I can't lose you, understood?" I couldn't believe I said that but it was the truth, I couldn't lose her, I think I fancy her more than I used too. 

We made it to the Doctor's Office and once he saw me, he immediately took her in. The nurses took her body away and I knew I won't see her for about an hour, which gives me time to destroy the shipment. I have to destroy the shipment, I have to do it for her..


	6. Crimson Pt.2

Jacob's P.O.V  
The shipment just arrived and right on time.  
"Jacob? What are you doing here?" A voice emerged from the dark alley of the rooftop and I saw Evie standing there.  
"I'm here to destroy the shipment! What are you doing here?"  
"I am as well! But there's information about the Piece of Eden in that crate!" She pointed to the crate that was surrounded by Blighters.  
"I will not have anymore complications, especially with Miss Starrick! If you see her, kill her!" Lucy Throne held at the horde of blighters as they all nodded. Miss Starrick? Who in the bloody hell is Miss Starrick? With that she walked away.  
"Wait where's (Y/N)? Wasn't she with you?"  
Ohh (Y/N)... It's my fault you got hurt and you could be on your death bed right now...  
"There was a slight complication."  
Evie raised her eyebrow in seriousness,"How slight?"  
Silence. "Jacob.."  
"She was stabbed! I don't know how but I got her just in time to the doctors. I hope she'll live..." I whispered the last part trying not to sound glum but I couldn't help it.  
"Well, care to help me clear the area?"  
I smirked at her,"With pleasure, sister dearest."

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
Your vision was all a blur.  
"J-Jacob? Jacob..." You whisper.  
"NO! She's not yours! Give her back!" A man yelling was all you heard. 

Your vision slowly started to clear but it was slightly blurred. You saw two men fighting and yelling with a woman with what looked like a child being cradled in her arms. The anger and rage in the mans' eyes frightened you a bit. You walked closer to see if they noticed you but you were a ghost walking amongst them. You looked closely at the men fighting and you saw...Father...Mother?  
"Brother please, it's for your own good! You'll offer her nothing but pain and rejection! She won't turn out like you! Please Crawford!"  
"No Catherine! I will not have you take my daughter away! She's mine and I DECIDE WHAT IS RIGHT FOR HER!!" 

You walked towards your father and mother and saw your Father yelling at..Starrick, Crawford Starrick? What in the hell is going on!? You looked at the child and you saw, you..

"Listen Crawford, if you go near her I will use force! Let her be good unlike you, you putrid swine!" Your father yelled at Crawford. Crawford broke down into tears and held out his hands,"Please at least let our dear cousin Pearl take care of her, Sister."

Your mother gave him a stern look,"And let her go mad? She deserves better! I never want you going near her again!"  
You saw your father hold your mother and they walked away. Crawford finally looked at you and stared at you with such a blood shot stare,"You'll forever be a disgrace, Daughter!!" He pulled out his gun and shot you.  
***********************************  
"NO!" You shot up and you felt the sweat on your forehead. You winced a bit and you held onto your left side of your stomach. You looked up and around and saw you were in a hospital room. You looked down at your hands and saw your right hand being held by a sleeping Jacob in a chair. His eyes slowly fluttered open and saw you.  
"(Y/N)! You're awake!" He says as he shoots up and let's go of your hand.  
"How long was I out?"  
He shrugged,"A good two hours. You need to rest more." He gently started to place me back down but you stop him.  
"No Jacob I must get home."  
"Why?"  
"Haha, funny you should ask. I need to take my father to a pub in Devils Acre but I don't think I'll be drinking for awhile." He looked at you with confusion but soon gave you a smirk,"How about I go with you. I was going to enjoy a pint there anyways."  
"I could enjoy the company." You smile and you look down. 

You slowly got out of bed and Jacob helped you get home, safely. The sun was just about to set when you arrived at your doorstep. You couldn't stop thinking about your dream, what did it mean? You told Jacob to wait outside for you two. As soon as you entered, you saw your father reading the newspaper and some mail that arrived.  
"Ready to go Father?" He looked up and saw you with such worrisome.  
"Dear child, are you alright? Is-is that blood?"  
"It's not mine.." You lied.  
"Alright. Well, yes, I am ready. Oh hello Mr. Frye!" He saw Jacob at the doorway and he waved to him.  
"Will he be joining us?" He whispered into your ear.  
You looked at Jacob who had a nervous look on his face.  
"Indeed he is."

By the time the three of you had reached the pug, night fall approached and the smile of the crescent moon shone bright like a diamond in the sky. You smiled at how as a child you thought the moon would follow you or how it would smile at you on most nights. Your thoughts slowly pondered to your dream. Why was Starrick, mother and father there? It doesn't make any sense? Mother never had a brother or did she...  
To your oblivious mind, Jacob noticed how quiet you were as soon as you entered the Pub. You sat at a table along with a few rooks and to much to your surprise, the fellow rooks you met in the train were there.  
"(Y/N)! Come join us!" You smiled and walked towards them.  
"Fancy seeing you here lads! How are ya?" You say as you look at Jeremiah and the others.  
"I believe you owe us a drink, love?" Harold said, giving you a wink.  
"Yes I do, but I can only have one because I got slightly injured earlier today and I wanna stay sober till I'm fixed up."  
You got your usually rum and had a wonderful hour with your new fellows. It was a loud but very quiet night along the borrows of the Pub. You enjoyed how the Rooks accepted you and how they all wanted to get you drunk but you refused. All was fun and games until you heard Jacob and your Father drunk-ly singing. Everyone started to clap and cheer while you sat there trying not to laugh or you'll break open your wound. You tried not to show your pain but one quiet rook noticed.  
"Are you alright Miss?" Said Joel Williams, the quiet one amongst the group.  
"Uh, yes, yes I am. Like I said, I got injured earlier, I didn't want to come in the first place but my father insisted." You say as you point to your drunk father hugging drunk Jacob.  
"Oh no.." You groan.  
"What seems to be the matter?" Joel asked with curiosity.  
"I don't know how I'm going to bring both of them home without either one getting hurt."  
"Well I can help ya, Miss (Y/N)"  
You smiled and looked at him with grace,"Thank you so much, Mr. Williams!"  
"Pleasures all mine, Boss!"  
Joel takes my father and I take Jacob to a nearby, unoccupied carriage. You wrap an arm around Jacob to support him and you stumble to the carriage.  
"Love, I neeeed to *hiccup* tellll youu somethingg!"  
"Jacob, your drunk, I'm taking you home." You place him in the carriage and you ride with Joel in the front.  
"Is your father always like this?"  
"No actually, he's more of a tea and coffee person."  
It was quiet for a few seconds until Joel broke the silence,"Where are you from?" You steadied the reins so you can talk while riding.  
"Born and raised in Crawley that is till I moved to Scotland after my mother's passing. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wondering.."  
"Are we playing a question game or something?", You chuckled.  
"Only if it's alright with you, boss."  
"It's alright with me, so, ask away!"  
*************************************  
"No way! My favorite color is green as well!!" You playfully yell at Joel. You both had a good few laughs until you arrived him with Jacob and your Father still in the carriage. They were both passed out and you couldn't wait to finally put them to bed and rest till dawn. You arrived at home within half an hour and you jumped off the top of the carriage along with Joel. 

You opened the carriage to find your father nearly on the floor and Jacob lying down in the seat. You sigh and quietly laughed. Joel, again, helped your father into his bedroom and since you didn't have any spare rooms, you placed Jacob in your room knowing you'll have to sleep uncomfortably on the couch. You both walked outside and talked for a bit,"Thank you again for your help, I-I don't know how to repay you, mate!"  
He smiled and simply replied,"Anything for you, boss!"  
"Well it is a little late, why don't you head back home and get so rest, I'll let you know if we're ever in a jam."  
"Of course, Goodnight, (Y/N)"  
You nodded as you headed upstairs to your room. You sat on your couch and read a book till you fell asleep but Jacob startled you a bit,"(Y/N), coome sleepp next to mee. You'll not sleepp well..." He mumbled as he held out his hand. You blushed at the though of sleeping beside him but also you weren't going to have a good night if you slept on the couch. You quietly slipped off your boots and laid down on your bed next to Jacob. Just as you began to flutter your eyes shut, you felt an arm wrap gently around your hip and you felt a slight tug, causing you to wince at the pain of your stomach. Jacob was wrapping his arm around you but not tightly. He rested his head on your chest making you gasp and making a shiver run down your spine.  
"III havve allllways fancied youu, you knoow that, love? You're reeaallyy prettyy..."  
Your eyes widened at why he said. He began to mumble things but you didn't understand and soon he was out like a light. You played with his hair for a while and started to think deeply about earlier.  
How did Miss Thorne know me? Why in the bloody hell did she call me Miss Starrick? What was that stupid dream about? My mother nor father never mentioned her having a bother. Crawford Starrick can't be my..my...No it was just a dream, it was just a dream....


	7. Truth or Dare

You gasp as you awake. The sounds of metal being pounded and the sound of a sleeping and smelly Jacob next to you. Your stomach still hurts from the day before but you try to shake it off. You looked at your pocket watch as you played with Jacob's hair, still sound asleep, hugging you with such passion. It was 5:37am, too early for you to be up or for anyone but you couldn't go back to sleep now. You couldn't bear to wake Jacob up and disturb his slumber, so to pass the time, you reach for your book which: The Woman in White. 

You always loved such books with mystery and suspense, that your heart raced when a suspenseful part was read. You were never really fond of reading but if there's a story involving murder or mystery or perhaps both, you couldn't put the book down. You loved how it was the least person expected to be the murderer or how the answer was right there but you just didn't see it. You were so into your book you didn't realize Jacob had gotten up. His head was in his hands like if he was crying but he was groaning.   
"Ugh, my bloody head..."  
You quietly laughed, and rubbed his back.   
"That's why I hardly drink. The washroom is right around the corner if you need to freshen up. Just don't stink it up. I'll go get you some water."  
You walked downstairs to find your father with his hand on his head while eating some biscuits.   
"How are you? You were a little over than intoxicated last night."   
"I'm never drinking again, dearie. I don't seem to remember a thing since we arrived at the Pub!"   
"Two words to describe last night: Musical and smelly." You chuckled as you got a glass and filled it with water. You walk up to him and gently you kiss his forehead,"You should go back to sleep it's early, I know I will try to.." You smile and hand your father the glass of water. He chugs it down as you silently giggle. You went to fill another glass with water until you heard someone groaning in pain. Jacob did drink the most in order to be puking that loud.  
"Who's upstairs my dear?"  
"It's just Jacob, I couldn't leave him down at the pub, something could've happened to him!" You heard the worrisome in your voice and it shook you.   
"Oh, well, send him my greetings." You were shocked at his response, usually he would say something that's marriage or mainly love related but this time, he didn't.   
"I'm surprised you didn't say if I'm with Jacob. I was just teasing around yesterday. I don't mind you talking about it, it's just...it's just that you're not...not-"  
"Realistic, my dear?"   
You sigh a smile and nod as you head back upstairs to find Jacob with his head on the toilet seat groaning. You hand him the glass of water and you sit next to him. He always fancied me, huh? It was probably his drunk-ness talking to me. He gulped down the water as he slowly rested his head on your shoulder. It made you gasp a little but you didn't mind it. Once he looked at you he immediately brought his head back up but doing so, he made his hurt again which made you giggle.   
"I didn't do or say anything stupid while I was drunk, right?"   
Yes,"No you didn't."   
"Are you telling me the truth?"   
No,"Yes, why? What do you remember?"   
Please don't say that you fancied me, please don't say that you fancied me..  
"Singing, is what I can recall and lots of hugging?" He says trying to get up. You let out a quiet, relieved sigh and you help him get up. You check your pocket watch and saw that it was 6:53am. Time really does fly by.  
"I believe Evie would be worried about your whereabouts."   
He scoffs,"Doubt it."   
"I'll help you get back to the train if that's what you want, Jacob Frye."  
You looked at you with a poor expression,"Please.." Was his response that made you snort and giggle like a little girl. You stop yourself and wonder what the hell was that. Jacob saw your face and burst out laughing like a little boy. 

His eyes lightened up at the shock of your face. The hint of green in his iris sparkled a bit as you held his hand, making you blush a bit and this time, you couldn't hide it. You let go of his hand to around but he squeezes your hand and spins around, wrapping his arms around your waist as you place your hands on his chest. Your face flustered with Crimson red like crazy. 

"I do remember one thing.." He leaning in closer to your ear and whispered in a husky voice that would make any woman mad for his lust. It made you shudder but not enough to make you go mad for him. You tip-toed closer to his ear,"And what would that be, Mr. Frye?" He pulled you a bit closer and gazed into your eyes. You locked eyes with him and you leaned in a bit closer, his devil eyes stared right into yours, his devious smirk begged to be kissed. He cupped your face and you slowly closed your eyes. 

The impact of his lips made you shiver as he kissed you passionately. You wrapped your arms around his neck and you grabbed onto his hair. You parted your lips a bit so he can more aggressively kiss you. He squeezed your waist tight as if he'd never let go. You twirled his hair as his tongue entered your mouth making you want him even more. He pressed you against the wall as he slowly started to kiss along your jawline as you silently moaned. You're heart raced like it was was running miles and miles. You thought this moment couldn't get any better, they way he's kissing you, the way he's holding onto you. He looked at you with such hunger and lust that definitely made you mad for him. His eyes passionately locking into yours and you thought nothing could ruin this perfect moment, until he spoke.   
"Just like last night.." He purred making you freeze. Last night? Oh bloody hell no...  
Just as he was about to kiss you again, you shoved him violently to the wall making him curse loudly.   
"What in the bloody hell was that for?!"   
"I didn't kiss you last night! Nor did I do any of this with you last night!"   
His eyes widen at the realization of you not being the woman he was with last night. 

Last night his drunk-ness confused you for another woman. Though he didn't have intercourse with her, but he did kiss her passionately just like he kissed you right now. 

You couldn't feel more angry at the thought of falling for him. You knew he was that kind of man, you're just another hit and run and it made you sick to your stomach. It made your stomach burn with anger and hurt with a hint of sadness. You're stupid, I told you he'd hurt you! I told you he isn't like William!! Your brain yelled at you and you could see Jacob fearing your anger. He walked up to you showing you sympathy as he tried to hug you but you backed away. You pointed to the door, signaling for him to get out.   
"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know-"  
"Out. I want you out Jacob Frye." Your eyes burned with the feeling of tears in your eyes but you refused to let them go. He saw your anger and slowly walked out. You walked, head up, to your room and quickly slammed the door. Your mind steamed with anger you didn't know what to think, so you snuck out your window. 

Forgetting about your father, forgetting about Jacob, even forgetting about the Shroud of Eden. Your heart raced with anger and sadness. You didn't know what to think, all the stress came into you and you just couldn't take it. So much to think and do in such little time, you broke down. The cool wind made you relax as your tears slowly slipped away from your eyes. You were finally wearing your jacket and you slowly placed your hoodie on, you placed your hands in your pockets and raised your head high. The sounds of your boot/heels clicking at each step made you forget about the world around you. You were lost in your thoughts till you heard snickering and a little girl yelling.   
"Kill her! Make her bleed like the swine she is!" You turned the corner into the alley way and saw a little girl with two braids which framed her face being  surrounded by 2 Blighters.   
"Get away please!" She begged. You couldn't let anything happen to her.   
You walked up behind them and stood behind them.   
"I wouldn't dare touch her if I were you, lads." They turn around see you standing there with your hoodie on and hands in your pockets. They burst out laughing and looked up and down at your appearance.   
"Oi, Jimmy, look-ey what we 'ave 'ere!"  
Jimmy looked at you with a smile,"Well if it isn't, Miss Starrick! What are you going to do? Seduce us till we're yours?"  
"I am no Miss Starrick, I assure you you're mistaken." Why the fuck does everyone call me that now?! You gave a deathly stare at both of them. They snarled at you and cracked their knuckles. You lunged at them with your cane sword and in a blink of an eye, you sliced their throats till they bleed like a pig. You watched the blood drip out of their body and onto the mossy cobblestone that lay underneath them. You looked at the frightened little girl and slowly bent down next to her.   
"Th-thank you Miss Starrick!"  
"Please, do not under any circumstances call me that. Please call me (F/N), or Miss (L/N), whichever you prefer, dear." Your child eyes nodded in agreement and slowly laid a hand on your shoulder.   
"You're an assassin, aren't ya Miss? You're just like the Frye twins! Do you mind doing a favor for me? I only ask for a small favor?!"  
You gave a confused look on your face and slowly nodded.   
"There are several factories about the city that are powered almost entirely by child labor. Those children work long hours with little pay and most are not permitted to even leave the factory grounds, they suffer terribly. I need you to save them." She smiled proudly when she said the last part. Your eyes widen in what she said.  
"A small favor?"  
"Clara! Clara!!" You heard a little boy scream for the little girl. Clara and you looked at the little boy and you recognized him. It was the little scum who took your money.   
"And I see you've taken most of my money as well.." You halted at the little boy who was a bit frightened.   
"Just like Mr. Frye. But Miss, do you accept?" You had to do this, for even the scummiest of children.   
"It's a deal." You spit in your hand and Clara does as well and you both shake hands.   
"Pleasure doing business with ya!"   
You leave Babylon Alley and you continue to walk along the slums of London.   
"Miss Starrick." You heard a snarl come from behind. As soon as you turn around you see Lucy Thorne and 5 Blighters. You were too slow too realize Miss Thorne had knocked you out, only for your vision to blacken and unaware of your surroundings. Leaving you to your nightmares and thoughts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you had an amazing New Years!! I know I did:P   
> I reached more than 1000 hits!!! I love you all! Thank you soooo much for the support!


	8. Mad as a Hatter

The sounds of yelling and screaming was all you heard around you. The foul smell of rotten flesh burned your nostrils and made you do a disgusting face. There was a bag placed over your head so you couldn't see anything. You wanted to get up but you were strapped down in a chair, hands tied to the back and feet tied to the chairs' legs. Your heart raced with worrisome and fear, you didn't know what was going on. All you remember was Jacob in the morning, meeting Clara after you left, and..  
"It's about time, Miss Starrick."   
Lucy Thorne kidnapped me.. Oh you've got to be joking.. 

You felt someone take off the bag and you were blinded by the light source above you. It looked like you were in an old hospital room. You eyes adjusted to the light and you slowly see Lucy Throne in front of you, smirking at her finest. You gave her a fake smirk and sarcastically laughed,"Well, well, well, you've got me but at what price, Miss Thorne?"   
She gave a sneer look that made you chuckle.   
"The truth, Miss Starrick. Tell me where Evie Frye keeps the Piece of Eden information or you'll regret it."  
"Do you mind not calling me that, you putrid son of a-" You were cut off my a hard slap to your face, leaving a red mark on your right cheek.   
"No matter how much you torture me I'll never tell you where the information is." You felt a presence behind you and as you tried to look behind you, 3 Blighters and a Templar emerged from behind you. Miss Thorne smirked at the Blighters and nodded. One Blighter punched you the stomach, causing you to groan in pain. A woman Blighter punched you across the face till you spat blood. You tasted the copper in your mouth and you looked up at Lucy who was smiling like she just stole candy from a baby. She walked up to you and was now face to face with you. You gave a mean snare at her but it didn't seem to at least frighten her.   
"You will crack eventually, Miss (L/N)."

You silently chuckle,"It's about fucking time you call me by my rightful name."   
She glared at you with a smile,"Is it? I don't think you know the truth, dear. Well, you'll find out eventually. How about we capture Mr. Henry Green? Maybe you'll crack if we-" Your anger cut her off. You couldn't let touch your brother.

"If you lay a finger on him you will regret it I assure you that, Miss Thorne." You spat your blood on her face, causing her to wince in disgust. She wiped your blood off her face and looked at her Templar.  
"Strap her down and bring her to Dr. Elliotson. She will make a lovely experiment." She smiled evilly as the Blighters grabbed you tightly. You tried to break loose but the two brutes and woman were unfortunately strong and strapped you down on a hospital bed. You tried to squirm your way out but the Blighters strapped you down tightly, unable to break the embrace of the belts. They even tied a cloth around your mouth to keep you quiet. You couldn't cut the belts since the Blighters stripped you away from your weapons.

You've never felt this hopeless in all your life, not having any weapons, not being able to fight back, it was a horrible feeling and it was all because of Jacob. If I come out of this alive Jacob Frye shall pay.. 

The Blighters left the room and you were alone with your thoughts, thinking about what would come next. You actually didn't know what to think. This was actually the least of your problems. You were worried about Henry, and Evie and even your Father. Oh father, I hope you're alright.. 

A few minutes passed and the door was thrown open by another Templar and 2 Blighters behind him.   
"It's time, my pet." He looked at with a devilish gleam in his eyes that made you squirm even more. You tried to yell but it was no use. Your muffled voice was all that was heard in the hallways of hell. 

The sounds of the poor patients hurting and yelling for help but they are not heard. No one can hear them going mad. They're being tortured at all costs and no one is there to free them from their insanity. Leaving them to their thoughts and conscience to guide them through the hell they live in. Their insanity slowly taking their body and making them go as mad as a hatter. Making them bleed their screams and only shutting their minds. You couldn't stand the screams of torture being offered to them just for having an open mind on the world. The screams echoed throughout your head making you go mad as your screams for help are among the many who are in need. 

"Well, as you just witnessed, the application of too much pressure can sometimes result in... Unexpected outcomes. Unfortunately, it appears I damaged- ruined the organ." You heard a voice say as you heard many gasp in disappointment. 

You looked to your side and saw "Dr. Elliotson" nodding at the Templar pushing your bed. He pushed your bed towards the center of the theater-like room as the crowd looked at you with excitement. You tried squirming even more but it was no hope...

Jacob's P.O.V   
I saw her being brought to the center like an animal in cage. She doesn't deserve this, it's my fault she's in here but I didn't think she'd be here. I had no time to react, I have to save her even if she despises me with her hatred. It's been more than a day and her Father and Henry have been worried sick about her whereabouts. Even if she thinks I'm a bloody dick, I still fancy her as much as I did when I saved her from bleeding to death. I looked at the nurse and told her to find her weapons and bring them to me, she nodded and scurried away. 

I saw her squirm, trying to break free from the belts when Dr. Elliotson nodded at the Templar. I could see the fear in her eyes, I couldn't let anything happen to her. I ran through the hallway until I found an entry way. I climbed on the wooden planks that held the roof. I slowly crept on the planks until I had a clear vision of Dr. Elliotson. He held his torture device close to her head but she wouldn't stop moving which was good considering it'll give me more time to prepare to assassinate him. He carefully took off the cloth from around her mouth. 

"You sick bastard! Let me go this insist or you'll be sorry! Lucy Thorne will die in my arms and then we'll see what's left of you.." She spat at the Doctor who only gave her a wicked smile and looked at the Templar. He walked up to her and hit her till she was unconscious. 

That was the last straw. I jumped and lunged toward the Templar and slit his throat until his blood seeped into my jacket. I then slit Dr. Elliotson's throat till he slowly fell to the floor. 

"At last it ends...Yet, I can only think of beginnings... A better tomorrow, forged with the blood of visionaries." 

I looked at him sternly showing flames in my eyes,"All I see is the blood of a lunatic."

"Do you truly believe murdering an old man is going to stop humanity's Greatest Architect? Crawford Starrick has a glorious design for mankind." 

I placed a sly smile on my face,"Designs are meant to be broken.."

"You're a child... A child who believes he can solve all the world's woes with a flick of a blade... Have you ever pondered the consequences of your actions, Jacob Frye? Or did your father teach you nothing?!" He sneered at me and he slowly rested his head and died in front of my eyes. I stood up and took out a handkerchief, seeping his blood into it I swiped it on his neck. 

That bastard deserved to die, especially what he was going to do to (Y/N). He fucking deserves it...

I saw everyone running and panicking, trying to escape the theatre and I ran to her. Blood was all over her face and I couldn't bare look at her. My heart and soul became broken to see her in this condition. I cut off the belts as quickly as I could and cradled her in my arms like if she was a child. I sat down on the floor, letting my head rest on the wall, I held her head and gently kissed her forehead. She was still unconscious but as long as she's breathing I know she'll be ok. 

"Mister Frye! I found it. Oh dear, she looks awful! I can help mend her but not here!" The nurse looked scared but she had sympathy in her eyes. My eyes began to sting as I felt my eyes flood with water but I couldn't let them go. I got up as I held onto her delicate body and ran behind the nurse. Her blue-green dress smoothly swinging side to side as we scurried out of this insane asylum. 

"It's gonna be ok, love.. You're gonna be ok.." I whispered under my breath facing her beautiful but bloody face. I followed her outside and put (Y/N) in a carriage along side the nurse. She held her head on her lap and I carefully shut the door. I rampaged through the dark slums of London, not caring what I damage. It didn't take long till we arrived at a home-like hospital. 

"Come on, sir. This way!" She gestured as I carried (Y/N) in my arms. The nurse brought up a rolling bed and I placed her gently on it. The nurse looked at another woman there and began talking to her.

"Bethany! Bring in the alcohol and stitches! Heart rate a little under average, possibly a fractured nose, previous stab wound in the stomach. Bring her to the operating room, stat!" She placed her hand on my shoulder and said,"Mister Frye, I need you to wait here, she'll be taken care of! Do not worry, she's in good hands." I nodded and I sat down in one of the seats. I have to tell her father and Henry where she is.. With that, I was off to find her Father.   
***********************************  
"Where is she?! Take me to her!!" Her father yelled at me and Henry shocking me at his tone. 

I told Henry from being her stabbed stabbed to rescuing her from being tortured to even me kissing her. I had to tell him I couldn't keep that a secret but I didn't tell her Father. I drove the carriage to the home-like hospital and Mr. (L/N) rushed inside but also being stopped by Nurse Bethany.   
"Excuse me, Sir, but do you mind telling me your name and the patient you're visiting?" I walked up to her and she remembered me right away. She gestures to follow her and all three of us entered a small room. Evie will be joining us later if (Y/N) is still asleep. To our amazement she's up and good. Well, she's sitting up right reading until she heard us enter the room. She had her glasses on and once she saw us, she immediately took them off as her cheeks became flustered with red.   
"Oh my dear child! Are you alright? Do you remember me?!" Her father practically ran towards her bed side and hugged her head and then looking at her. She chuckled at his comment and hugged his waist.   
"I'm fine father, really... You don't have to worry. You have Jacob to thank..." She looks at me with her hopeful eyes,"He saved my life.." She chuckled a bit and looked down.   
"I'm glad you're ok, Bahan. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my little sister.." Henry walked up to her and hugged her as she hugged him back. Once she let go she looked at me and I could still see the anger from the day before but she had hope in her (E/C) eyes.   
"Do you both mind if I talk to Jacob, privately?" She spoke, still looking at me. They both looked at me and looked back at her with a nod. 

They left the room, leaving us both alone, together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Assassins!!  
> Do you guys think I'm updating too quickly? If so, just tell me :) Also how do you guys like the POV's? Do you like it or you just want to stick to your character? Anyways thank you guys for more than 1200 hits!!


	9. Robe Rouge

Your P.O.V  
Henry and your father nodded at you and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Jacob and you were alone, together. 

"Thank you, Jacob, for saving my life.." You break the silence as you sigh and look down. You fumble with your rings on your left hand and then your right, not knowing how much more awkwardness you can handle. You kept looking at your main ring on your left hand that had you thinking. The assumption of Jacob actually saving and killing Dr. Elliotson was all you can think of. Thinking even if you hate his guts, he was still very kind and warm-hearted, you can't deny it. 

"(Y/N)... I'm sorry about the other day... I truly am.." You heard his footsteps come closer to your bedside as you looked back at him, to find a weary look upon this well structured face. 

The scar on his eyebrow and cheek made him look like quite the ruthless brute but there was more to him than just seeming ruthless. He was a kind man behind his battle scars and physical traits, he knew how to be true to someone. He may be a bloody dick but you knew if he sets his heart to something, you know he'd do anything to make that come true. You thought, So what if he fancies me, he'll get over me in less then a month.. I mean I'm hard to resist! I'm a fucking queen!! 

He came up to you and gently held your left hand, examining your rings and you could tell he noticed something odd about your ring finger.   
"Are you... Are you married?" He asked, giving you a confused and sorrow look.   
You carefully snatch your hand away from his and you chuckle to yourself.   
"Always the bridesmaid, never the bride..." You say as you spin your ring around your finger. He sits down next to you and has a sad expression upon his face.

"What happened?" Asking like a curios child, Jacob tried to get ahold of your gaze. 

You looked at him with a fake smile,"Let's just say I didn't get to walk down the isle.." Your head started to hurt a bit for some odd reason but it didn't stop you from having a conversion with Jacob. 

You hoped that Jacob would speak up to break the silence but then again, you liked silence, you liked how quiet it was knowing you're screaming your head off inside you. The last thing on your mind was bursting into tears and ending up hugging Jacob while his blood seeped jacket would fill up with your tears. You had to prove you were strong, you survived a massacre 3 years ago, you survived a stab wound a few days ago, and now you're surviving this. Surviving the fear and pain that was leading towards your heart making you ill from the inside but you couldn't let that stop you from being a strong independent woman. You're a fucking goddess for all you know. You wanted to just go home and fall asleep forever or kill some Blighters till you passed out. 

You want the Creed to not see you as a regular assassin, oh no no no, you wanted them to see you as The Master Assassin. An assassin who would stop at nothing to take back what's right, to liberate London from Starrick's control. You wanted the children to be liberated and to grow up to be anything they'd love to be. You wanted everyone to have a future with someone they'd love forever even if it means you'll die alone. 

"Jacob... I-I forgive you, as much as I hate to say it... I forgive you..." You whisper as you look into his eyes. His eyes still had sorrow in them and with the hint of green, it made it hard to resist not to kiss him again. You wanted to be with him, you wanted to be at his side every waking hour. You wanted to fight crimes together and possibly in the future to have children, but you knew imagination is just not made to come true. 

You looked down until you felt a his hand lift up your chin and you tried to break the gaze between you two but it was hard to break it. I can't kiss him, no matter what, I can't, you thought to yourself. You couldn't let your heart be broken again.

"Jacob..." You whisper as his lips slowly makes its way towards yours. 

"(Y/N)! I need your help!" A voice emerges from the doorway. 

You both pull away and Evie enters the room. You look at her with confusion as to what she needs your help in. She looks at both of you with stern look.  
You clear your throat and sit up straight,"What seems to be the matter, Miss Frye?" She shakes her head and shows you some papers. 

"I need you to pretend to be in a courtship with this man, Mister Alddrich Elmswood to be exact. He lives in Kenway Mansion and there's something really peculiar in there involving the Shroud of Eden, so, will you help me?" 

"A-A courtship? But what about my beat up face and why can't you do it?"

"I have my ways of fixing you and my face is well-known and you're the only other woman that I know that is an Assassin, so you know what to do. Please will you do this for me? Just this once?!" Evie begged as she sat on your bed while Jacob was standing with his arms crossed. You had no choice but to accept it.

"Fine, just explain the details later to me. I think I'll start heading home now." You say as you try to get out of bed whilst Jacob helping you a bit.

"Great, in advance, you should leave your weapons hidden at your home. Also I'll left your dress with your Father." You froze in your spot. You were going to wear a dress with absolutely no weapons were your two worst fears. 

Dresses. You always hated them, they were your worst enemy. Growing up, you always fancied putting on your fathers trousers and suits whereas your mother always tried to force you into a dress. The last time you wore a dress was when there was a dinner party you had to attend with your parents when you were about 10 or 11. Now that you're older, you have to wear corsets under your dress which was going to be the worst thing ever. You weren't looking forward to wearing dresses and especially having a corset, you didn't know if you were going to survive.

"What? I'm going to have to wear a dress?! But I don't want to!!" You pouted like a child as you walked up to Evie. You placed your hands on her shoulders and shook her playfully.   
"It's only for an hour, (Y/N). Just make sure you really woo him so he'll be distracted." 

"Oh I'm sure the moment he lays his eyes on her, he'll probably make love to her..." Jacob interrupted as he stomped out of the room. You both looked at each other and had the same confused look.  

"What's his problem?" Evie asked as she looked back. You shrugged your shoulders and continue your conversation. 

"So, that seems simple enough. Wear a dress, try to woo him, no killing which means no weapons, I think I've got it." You say as you both walk out the door to find your Father an Henry sitting down. Evie turns you around to face her,"There's one more thing you need to know." She said with an uneasy smile. Your eyebrow arose with such confusion and curiosity.

"Mister Elmswood believes your from Paris, France, so, you have to at least know some French." 

"That's all? I expected something else. I'm very fluent in French including German, Russian, Spanish, Italian, and a bit of Hindi!" You replied all perky that gave a shocked face on Evie's face. You smiled and she returned it. 

Later that night, you twisted your hair to make it curly for tomorrow. You saw the dress and you thought it was actually quite beautiful but of course not your style but you thought, It's for Evie. Anything for her and besides it's just for an hour, I hope nothing bad happens though...

************************************

"Hold still, (Y/N)! I'm almost through." Evie said as she tightened the corset around your waist, making it impossible to breath. The reason any woman would wear a corset is to make their bosom bigger and waists as tiny as a twig which you thought was pure poppycock. You gasped every time Evie made it tighter but you thought about it, it's only for an hour and then you're done, that is if you don't faint. You haven't looked at your face yet and you were nervous to look in the mirror. Your hair was in a lose bun with a ringlet of hair on each side of your head. The many fabrics under your dress were heavy and you hated how you had to wear heels. 

"I'm almost... Hold still.... And... Done!" She sighed and plopped onto your bed. 

She's been at your corset for almost an hour and both of you were exhausted. You walked over to the mirror and you were quite amazed. The way your dressed curved at each of your curves and the illusion of having an even tinier waist kind of disgusted you but it's what men like these days. Your scars and bruises were now hidden under Evie's magic. The black lace covered the front your bosom and all the way down to the front waterfall of the dress. The red fabric was smooth and felt silky along with the lace that went along the top of your breasts and traced along the neckline. You decided to keep your throwing knives under the many fabrics of your dress. You also had a small handbag that kept your golden revolver just in case. 

"I must admit, you did an amazing job, Evie." 

She made a grin and sighed,"I believe so. So, you know what to do, right?" 

"Oui, je veux juste en finir avec ça. (Yes, I just wanna get this over with)." Evie looks at you with confusion at what you just said but she just shook her head. She fixed your hair a bit and finally sighed,"I bloody hope this works." 

"It will Evie, don't you worry." You place your hand on her shoulder as she looked down. You suddenly remembered about Henry and how he fancies Evie so you decided to bring it up. 

"So, what are your intentions with Mr. Henry Green?" You smirk as her eyes widen at your question. 

"What do you mean?" She says nervously.

"I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. You fancy my brother don't you, Evie Frye?" You smile widely while hold her hands in front of both of you. Her face filled with Crimson, knowing the fact that she's blushing, she looks down. You raise her hands in excitement,"You do fancy him! Oh you two will look like a wonderful couple! Have you told him yet?" 

"Have you gone mad? I don't have any interest in Mr. Green. He is simply a wonderful colleague that I don't mind working with." You glared a smirk at her until she gave in.

"Ok, maybe he is quite the charmer.." She mumbled under her breath that made you squeal like a little girl. 

"I knew it! Ok I might sound like a child but don't tell Henry I told you this." She raised her eyebrow and looked at you with a stern look. 

"Henry fancies you and, well, he's afraid to tell you." You smiled as you sat down trying to slouch but with the corset, it's highly impossible. 

Evie's face lit up a bit when you told her but she merely cleared her throat,"Just know you two have only met once over 2 years ago, so don't worry about looks. Your carriage should be outside waiting. I've got Jacob who's going to pretend to be your coachmen and in case you're wondering your name is Lady Clarisse LaBeau, daughter of a wealthy businessman in Paris, you have 3 older brothers and 2 younger sisters, you love art and you hate getting dirty. Also here are some letters she sent to him and him to her. Read so you can catch up." She handed you the note as you stuffed it in your handbag. 

"So I'm a weakling and Jacob is driving. Great." You gritted your teeth," So, what happened to the real Lady Clarrise LaBeau?" 

"Let's just say her husband was not too keen with her courtship." She winked at you causing you to smile deviously. 

"Oh Evie Frye, you're like the sister I've never had." You chuckled and got up from your seat. You walked down stairs which was quite troublesome considering you almost fell. Once you entered the living room, Henry and your Father's mouths dropped to the floor. Their faces filled with shock as to think you are the same you. 

Your face filled with red as your father approached you,"Oh, (Y/N), you look just like your mother. You look absolutely magnificent, dear!" He pulled you into a tight hug and you didn't even know if you were still breathing. Henry smiled at you and held your hands,"Beautiful as ever, my dear sister." 

"I'm merely pretending to be courting." You breath a laugh and you quickly but carefully walked out of your home to find Jacob leaning against the carriage, awaiting for your arrival. 

He seemed to have heard your heels clicking around when you approached the carriage. As soon as he looked up, he couldn't take his eyes of you. He was lost in the looks and curves of your body and especially your bosom. You blushed and you quickly snapped your finger at him, making him regain his focus.   
"My eyes are up here, not down there, Jacob." You could tell his trousers were a little too tight for him now as he squirmed a bit but you didn't care. You giggled at the thought of Jacob's "excitement". 

"Y-your carriage m'lady." 

"Jacob." You rolled your eyes at him.

"What? Today you are a lady." 

It was quite the bumpy road and you had nothing to do in the carriage besides play with your throwing knives and the letters Evie gave you and in a few short words to describe it are sexual, lovey, and well disgusting. It was a short ride but then again it was going to be a long day. 

"We've arrived." You heard Jacob call from atop. The carriage stopped and and the door flung open as Jacob stood there while holding his hand out to reach you. You took his hand as you carefully placed both your feet on the cold cobblestones. Jacob still seemed to be mesmerized by your looks and features and you didn't mind it at all. 

"Right this way, M'lady." 

"Je souhaite vraiment que tu arrêtes de me traiter de Lady (I really wish you'd stop calling me a Lady)." His eyes widen for he has no idea to what you just said. He shook his head just like Evie did earlier and he escorted you towards the door. You caught a glimpse of Evie shooting her rope launcher towards the big Kenway Mansion. You knocked on the door and, nervous as hell, the door was opened by a maid. 

"Might I help ya, Miss?" 

You placed a devious smile on your face,"Bonjour Madame, I'm looking for Monsieur Alddrich Elmswood. I believe he's expecting my arrival..."


	10. Jealous Much

You smile at the maid who nodded who then scurried off to find her boss. You look back at Jacob who was distracted by a pigeon flying about in the sky. Right when you turned around you saw quite the handsome man standing in the doorway. You thought he was going to be someone elderly like 40 or 50 but Mister Alddrich Elmswood seems about 25.

"Yes, might I help you?" 

Time to be as girly, happy, and cheery as you'll ever be. 

"It is I, mon amour! Lady Clarrise LaBeau!" His eyes lit up and quickly pulled you into a hug. You hugged him back as you fake giggle to your hearts content. 

"Ohh Clarisse, you're as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you. Did you do something with your hair? Or perhaps that perfect body of yours?" He whispered the last part close to your ear in a sexual, husky voice. It made you nervous and not tingly at all. It sent terror shivers down your spine. 

"Tu me fais plaisir, mon cher! (You make me happy, my dear!)" You bury your face in his chest and you made a disgusting face as to reveal Evie was going to pay for this. 

"Shall we head inside, my dear? I've got a lot of paintings in my Mansion for you to enjoy." His hand directed inside as he held onto your waist. You caught a glimpse of Evie scurrying away,"Uh, how about we take a walk around the park, mon chére?" You held onto him, making him turn around. 

"Alright, well, we'll have your coachmen take us there, my love" He took out his arm and you linked arms with him. You smiled at him and he brought you in the carriage. Just before you entered, you caught a glimpse of Jacob eyeing him as if if he were jealous. Wait. Jacob? Jealous of Mister Elmswood? How cute... You thought to yourself which made you smile even wider. 

"So how was your trip, my love?" He looks at you with a big grin as he places a hand on your thigh. You started to feel a little uncomfortable but you had to go along with it. 

"Oh it was wonderful, Monsieur Alddrich! It was amazing seeing all of the lands I've crossed just to see you, mon amour!" You clasped your hands together as you looked at him. His eyes were pretty dreamy but definitely not your type. He did have some muscular build on his body but he seemed a little skinny as well. His jaw looked a little like Jacob's but less sharper. He had a beard growing and you believed he intended to grow it. His eyes were green-blue which were the shape of big almond-like circles. The bridge of his nose was a little curved along side his long dirty blond hair. He had no scars on his face and you thought he was presumably a weakling as well as Lady Clarrise. 

"I'm glad you liked your trip..." He whispered as he gently cupped your cheek and leaned in. As much as you were going to hate it, you were going to have to kiss him eventually. Just as he was going to land his lips upon yours, the carriage took a sharp turn that made Mister Elmswood fall onto your lap. His face became red with anger as he violently hit the top of the carriage. 

"Oi, watch it you filthy meater!!" 

"Pardon my driving, I thought I almost ran over a dog." You heard Jacob laugh as he continued with his reckless driving. It made you breathe a chuckle as it was hard to laugh with the corset on. Luckily you had a fan on you, so you swatted the fan a few inches away your face to feel the cool air against your face. 

"We've arrived." You heard Jacob tell from atop. He opened the door and held out a hand for you but Mister Elmswood swatted his hand away and helped you out instead. You took a glance at Jacob who looked like he was about to kill him but you widen your eyes, telling him to calm down. You thought that Mister Alddrich's actions were incredibly rude but you knew Jacob could instantly kill him if you were to interfere. 

The park was a little less crowded than usual. The flowers were bloomed with vibrant colors of the rainbow, the wind was a light tropical breeze that smelled of warm August air, the sound of the early birds chitchatting all about. The had sun barely risen about an hour ago so the sun was quite bright yet dim with the orange and white clouds that floated right under the heavens. 

"Beautiful, isn't it my love?" He said, unpinning you from your thoughts. 

"Oui! It is magnifique!" He chuckled at your comment and you both continued your morning stroll. He was talking the whole time which was extremely boring! You couldn't wait to get back to your home, in your Assassins clothing, and possibly asleep. You rested your head on his shoulder and the only reason you kept a smile on was because of Jacob. The thought of Jacob being jealous or even his "excitement" when he laid eyes on you earlier made you giggle.

"What's so funny my dear?" 

"Oh, uh, I uh... I just saw a bird flying with a another bird. They look like love birds, like us, my future husband!" You looked at him and he had a face full of excitement and started to drag you away from the park. You were starting to worry as to where he was taking you. You both arrived in an alley where he pinned you against the wall. 

"W-what are you doing, m-my love?" You stuttered not because you were afraid but because of the horrible stench that infected the alley way. Before you could speak again, he crashed his lips onto yours making you squirm to get out of his embrace. His hand traced all along your backside and with both his hands, groped your arse. It was disgusting and putrid, you tried to release from his grip but you couldn't. He was strong, you couldn't let yourself but with the dress and heels it was impossible. You yelled from your throat since your lips were inside his mouth. 

"Hey! I wouldn't touch her like that if I were you!" You heard a shout and finally, he released to look at who was shouting. It was Jacob, standing right in front of him with a sneer. 

"Or what, Coachmen? You're going to run me over with a horse?" He laughed like a maniac to face Jacob. You saw the anger in Jacob's eyes which surprised you a bit since you knew he was jealous. He took out his hidden blade and made sure the brightness of the blade reflected the light towards Mister Alddrich's face. He winced at the light and instead he took out his revolver. 

"I wouldn't dare pull the trigger at him if I were you, love.."

Mister Elmswood felt the coldness of your gold revolver against the back of his head. He froze as he slowly put his weapon down. He quickly turned around to grab your gun but you punched him right in the stomach, making him fall and groan in pain. 

"Who the hell are you?!" You groaned at you. 

"Not your whore that's for sure, you disgusting arsehole!" You yell as you kick him in the stomach once more. You smirk as you look up at Jacob who's smiling like an idiot and you link your arm with his. 

"Let's get out of here, I believe your sister dearest should be done by now."

We both decided we should head to the train because Evie told Jacob she had left something for you as a thank you for today. Her and Henry are probably together doing who knows what but it was sweet they're at least spending time together. You walked into Evie's little room and saw an outfit neatly folded upon her neat bed. You closed the door and you violently untied the strings from your dress and you slipped it right off, you were glad to be out of that vile contraption. You did the same to your corset and soon your top half was nude, exposing your breasts. It felt good to be without a corset, you saw red marks from where the corset was squeezing the living day lights out of you and you stretched for a few seconds, feeling freedom at last. 

Just as you were about to put on your undergarments, Jacob bursts in. 

"(Y/N) I wanted to-OH MY GOD!!!" He yells as you quickly cover your breasts with your undershirt. 

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?! GET OUT!!" You scream as you throw both the wretched heels at him and soon he slams the door shut. You walk to the door and you could hear his panting from the other side.

"Do you mind knocking next time?!" 

"In case your wondering, I didn't see anything." You says with a sigh of laughter. 

You quickly changed into your outfit and found it quite comfortable. The lace sleeves were full of beautiful designs, the lace went all along the neckline of your outfit. The opening in your chest made you feel confident and it had a cross that hung just below your breasts. Your hood was all black with more lacing to trace it, your cape was blood red and basically the whole outfit was blood red along with black and white. The belts were your favorite as for some had spikes which made you feel dangerous, you loved everything about this outfit. The colors may be dark but it was vibrant to you. You loved your new outfit and you had to Evie to thank. Mister Bell was also kind enough to make your gauntlets all black which was the best part. You placed your black boots on and you exited Evie's room, placing your clothes on the couch. You looked at the chart with assassinations and saw three people already assassinated, Rupert Ferris, Sir David Brewster, and finally Dr. Elliotson. Those bastards deserve to die, especially what they've caused to London. 

"(Y/N), I am so sorry!" You heard a voice come from behind you. Jacob tried to hide his devious smirk. 

"That was extremely rude and not funny!" You walked up to him as you slightly pushed him. 

"It was kind of funny." He snickered at you. You scolded at him but instead he laughed at your anger. You tried to punch him but he ducked and ran towards you and lifted you over his shoulders, leaving you dangling, only being able to see his back. 

"Jacob put me down!" You couldn't help but laugh as you tried to hit his back but it didn't seem to do much. He laughed at your weakness, making you frown. He ended up tripping and falling on top of you. You groaned at the pain, he was heavy so you pushed him off and you sat on top of him. You placed your hands on his chest and you leaned closer to his ear. 

"I will get you back." You looked back at him to find him staring right at you. 

"Have you always been having that scar on your lip?" You touched your lip and nodded as you chuckled. 

"You know, (Y/N), has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look?" You felt his chest vibrate with those words that made you blush at his comment, knowing somebody has but Jacob's was different. His deep voice sounded like he meant it, but you chose to believe otherwise. 

"Of course, I'm a fucking queen, Jacob Frye!" You squeezed his cheeks as if he were a child till he swatted your hands away playfully.

"You are a queen, but the question is who's?" He whispered in his irresistible, husky voice, you leaned towards him even more, making your breathe breath against his. You bit your lip, knowing any moment now you'd kiss him but what's it worth? 

"Well that all depends..." You purred at him, you could feel his 'excitement' has risen a bit and you bit back a smile. He gave you a smolder. The breathes he'd breath smelled of mint and scotch which was surprisingly a good combination. The way he caressed your back made you arch till your breasts were upon his chest. You couldn't help it, you couldn't help him. 

You crashed your lips against his, shocking him at first but he took the lead. He wrapped his arms around your waist while you propped yourself on his chest. You love the lust he gives you, you love they way he caresses you, you love him. You parted your lips to let his tongue enter your mouth, he was quite the good kisser and you enjoyed every second of it. Back and forth, you both kissed with such passion and hunger for lust, you both forgot the world around you and the world you both live in. You quickly ended the kiss and you look up to see Jacob smiling with his rosy cheeks. 

"Jacob I don't think we should do this." You tell him as you sigh. 

"Why not?"

"Because i-it's wrong, we can't be together."

He cupped your cheek and sat up, still holding onto your waist,"(Y/N), I've never been more right. You as mine, I can ever ask for more." 

"Oh Jacob..." You hugged him knowing he meant those words. The way he looked into your eyes and held you so close made your heart flutter. Your pulse is still racing when he said those words and you clutched onto his neck and his hair. You both release and he looked at you with a smirk and suddenly he start tickling you with such enjoyment. 

"Are you ticklish?" 

"J-Jacob! St-stop it!! Oh my! Stop!" You tried to catch your breathe but he wouldn't stop. You were moving all around and without notice, you accidentally kicked Jacob in the shin. He laid back, clutching his trousers as he groaned in pain while the train filled with your laughter. 

"What was that for?! Bloody hell..." He groaned, still clutching onto his trousers. You got up and held out a hand for him. 

"It was an accident! I, hahaha, I swear it!" He got your hand and you carefully brought him up.  Your laughter filling the silence that lay in the main room but soon stops as you overhear some footsteps come closer to the main cart. 

"It was kind of you to join me today, Mr. Green, even if field work isn't your specialty, it was an honor working with you." You hear Evie's voice mumble from the other side of the door. Being a nosy one, you leaned your head against the door to listen and so did Jacob. 

"My pleasure, Miss Frye, Anything for you." You smile at Jacob as you looked through the window to see Henry almost kiss Evie but she slowly brought her head down which made you frown. You and Jacob quickly sat down on the couch, acting like you both heard or saw nothing. They both walked inside with their faces filled with a light shade of pink.

"(Y/N)! T-Thank you so much! I see you're wearing the outfit I gave you." 

You got up to hug her,"I know, thank you, Evie!" You let go and you walk up to Henry as Jacob and Evie talk. 

"I saw you with Evie just right now! You should have went for it more!" You whispered to him as his face turned a bright Crimson. He pulled your arm till he lead you towards another room. He showed you a book of flowers and at first it didn't make sense. 

"I uh, I want to- *sigh* I want to ask for Evie's hand in matrimony..." He sighed as he sat down on his seat. Your smile grew as long as the Mississippi River and you hugged him. 

"Oh Jaya! Go for it!!"

"But I want to give her something special. I can't offer her much but I can offer her great love, Bahan." You looked through the several pages of flowers and a few caught your eye. 

"Irises, she looks like a gal who loves irises. Perhaps a daisy, and especially, which is a must, a red Tulip." 

"Why is that?" He questioned.

"Well, it's a declaration of love." You smiled, as you remembered your times in America. 

"Narcissus: Self love. I should buy a bouquet for Jacob." You chuckle as you smile, in remembrance of what happened just a few minutes ago. 

"(Y/N), Jacob told me what happened, on how you ended up kidnapped..."

You bit your lip and lowered your head,"It was idiotic of me, I know..." You replied like a little child as you looked down. You started to spin your rings on her left hand and you felt Henry's presence stand in in front of you. 

"I know you miss him, but it's time to move on. I just want to see you happy, Bahan, even if it's with Mr. Frye." You looked back up at him and you felt tears flooding your eyes so you lightly punched his arm and your tears slowly drifted away as both of you laughed. 

"What did I do too deserve you, big brother?" You shared a quiet laugh and soon you continued to read the book of flowers. 

"You know what, Jayadeep Mir, how about you bring these books to her cart and show her these flowers. If she asks, just say your getting some for yourself and ask her to get you some samples if she wants to help you. Once she does help you, pop the question! It could work!" His eyes became hopeful and joyous as he hugged you with such a surprise. 

"What did I do to deserve you, little sister." 

As you hug him, you thought to yourself, Jacob and I together in secrecy and Henry and Evie probably getting married after all this is done, so I guess we don't care about personal feelings compromising the mission...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Assassins!!  
> So I'm debating whether or not to add a dirty scene or not ;) But it's up to you guys if you want to keep it clean or dirty soooo yeah ;D


	11. Blood Lust

"Hello, pretty women!" 

You ended up walking into a pub with Evie in Lambeth to enjoy a drink with a couple of your Rooks. Once you arrived, as usual, Jeremiah and Harold were inseparable. 

"Hello, lads." Evie says as she takes a seat next to Harold who's always been eyeing her. You smile as to find your same Rooks still drinking. You sat next to Joel Williams as for you felt bad for him since he's always quiet. 

"Hello, Mr. Williams. How are you today?" 

"Fine, thanks! How are you?" 

"Good as I'll ever be." You smile as you shake his hand in greetings. You loved hanging out with them even if it's just a small talk. 

"Oi, love, play a song for us!" Harold shouted as he distracted you from your thoughts. Your heart started to thump faster as you felt a little embarrassed to be out on the spot, your cheeks flustered with red as you clear your throat,"Oh uh, lads I can't sing. Really I can't sing."

"Then don't, love! Can ya play the piano or the violin, perhaps?" 

Ahh, the violin. You've always been a music lover since you were a child and you always loved the way the violin sounds. It always soothed you as a child when your mother would play a few songs before bed, she also taught and you couldn't stop playing it but ever since arriving in London, you just didn't have the time for it. A fellow Rook have you his violin and you held it away from you, embarrassed by all the Rooks cheering you on but you were so flustered with red you'd expect yourself to look like tomato! 

"Come on, love! You know you're really red! That should be your nickname! Red!!"

Then everyone, including Evie, in the pub started shouting your new nickname. You finally sighed and gave in. You plucked the strings to make sure it was in tune and you placed the violin under your neck, firmly holding the bow. Just as you started to play, about 6-7 Blighters walked in. Evie looked at you and smiled as Evie and the Rooks all charged at them while you played the violin beautifully. A Rook decided to play along to your tune with the piano and it was a beautiful piece both of you put together. The way the Rooks gutted the Blighters and the tone of the music went along with the fight just well. Blood lust was all around you and it made you smile, knowing those Blighters haven't got a chance to beat us. Evie sliced throats, stabbed them with her cane sword, and swift punches to the stomach and face were quite enjoyable considering people think so little of women these days. 

By the time you were finished everyone was cheering and chanting for you and the fellow Rook. Evie smiled and went up to you,"I didn't know you can play like that! That was amazing! What do you call that piece?"

"I call it the Syndicate Medley and you weren't so bad yourself." You winked and smirked, referring to her fighting skills. Nightfall had approached and Evie and you decided to head back to the train to rest for bit. You had a wonderful "Girls Night Out" with Evie since you hadn't had any friendships with women or basically anyone in general. You always preferred being alone but ever since you met Evie, you'd feel lost with her being there for you. Your laughs brighten her day as you both shared your interests and books and music. 

"The Woman in White is a classic! You should read, Evie!" 

"I'll look into it." She laughed as you both entered the main cart. You take a seat on the chair as Evie heads to her cart and then you remembered about Henry. You walk towards her room and you overhear a bit of their conversation. 

"I could collect some samples, if you'd expect my help."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you Miss Frye."

You quickly run  back to your seat as you pretend to be lost in your thoughts. 

"Well I must be going. I'll see you later, Red." You laugh with Evie as your new nickname goes with you. You nod and she exits the room. You arise from your comfortable seat and you exit the train. 

You decided to head back home but on your way home, you spot Jacob quickly going into a carriage. You run towards it to listen as to why he's in there. 

"Mr. Frye. I told you to make am appointment." A female's voice spoke up. 

"My schedule was open."

"You're fortunate, I like you." She said as you froze in your spot. Is he serious? You thought. A couple of Blighters were heading your way so you took cover and missed some parts of their conversation. You quickly return to the other side to hear what's left over. 

"So we have a deal, Mr. Frye?" 

"'You're fortunate, I like you' Miss Attaway." You hear him open the door and run off as you hear 'Miss Attaway' chuckle. 

Your heart dropped and you boiled with anger, you ran home only to find your father not there but to find a note. 

I'm visiting your Uncle Charles in Crawley. I shall be back tomorrow, my dear. Don't you worry, I have my weapons with me so I'm safe as long as I know I'm thinking of my sweet daughter.   
~Father 

You sighed as you put the note down and you sit down in the dining room with your hand on your head. 

I should have known he'd just play with me. Whoever this 'Miss Attaway' is, she shall pay, you thought as you made your hand into a fist. You actually didn't feel like crying at all, only feeling like screaming your head off till your all better. You were much into your thoughts that you were oblivious as to who has entered your home. You stand up and pull out your hidden blade, only to reveal Jacob standing in front of you with a smile. You rolled your eyes and sat down with your hand on your head again. 

"Well hello to you too, love." You ignored his comment and continued to be trapped in your thoughts not caring if he leaves or not but instead you feel his presence sit right next to you. 

"What's wrong? What did I do? Wait was it something I did?" You look up to see Jacob's worried face but you just sigh and rolled your eyes again.

"Why don't you go with 'Miss Attaway' instead." You mumbled under your breathe only realizing you sound jealous. 

"What?"

"'You're fortunate I like you'." You say as you get up from your seat and start to head upstairs but you were soon swooped up, bridal style, until he took you to your room. You tried squirming but you knew if he were to let you go, you'd be tumbling down the stairs. He gently placed you on the bed and stared at you with his arms crossed.

"(Y/N), that was Pearl Attaway. Starrick cut her off and I had a business conversation with her, that's all."

You crossed your arms and glared at him,"You don't tell your colleagues that you fancy them and why on earth would you work with a Templar? Just because she was cut off doesn't mea-"

You were cut of by Jacob kissing you, shutting your rant about him. You were quite angry about him cutting you off at first but you slowly started to go with it as he did have hunger and lust in his eyes. You got ahold of his head as you played and twirled his hair around your fingers. He started to climb on top of you and you crawled back for the both of you to be on the bed. You decided to switch him around without breaking the kiss, making his top hat fall off, and he placed both his hands on your arse, firmly squeezing every time you both made the kiss more intense and as you grew more hungry for him. He bit your lip, making you feel all tingly and   
sexually aroused. He propped himself up with his elbows as to end the kiss. 

"Wait...what about your father? Won't he hear us?"  He looked at you with a confused smile and rises eyebrow raised. 

"He won't be back till tomorrow, so I have the house all to myself tonight." You purred as he gave you sweet kisses along your jaw, making you shudder at each kiss. The tingling sensation in your stomach made your heart flip and race all around. The way he caressed your waist was nothing but amazing. 

He lifts himself up, making you sit more on his bulge as he begins to unbutton your shirt. You feel his rough yet soft hands going under your shirt as he gets ahold of your naked waist. He takes of your shirt, leaving you almost exposed from your waist up. He looks at with with his hazel, hungry eyes as he kissed your neck, going smoothly and sexually down your neck. You moan sweet nothings as you grab ahold of his head, tangling your fingers in his locks of brown hair. You felt the wetness of his tongue go around your chest and breasts, making him practically rip off your last undergarment. 

You reach your hands to get ahold of his shirt as you start to unbutton his. His hot breathe breathing against your skin made you shudder as he continued to kiss along your chest and neck. You felt the passion and love he was giving you. You felt wanted, you felt needed, you felt loved by his actions even ever since you met him. 

As you unbutton his shirt, he pulls away the kiss and looks at you with his lustful eyes. He takes off his shirt and you admire his chest, seeing his Raven tattoo. You feel his stomach as he breathes heavily and vibrate as he slips slight moans here and there, making you lust for him more. 

Your fingers touch his bulge as you feel him quiver underneath you. He crashed his lips on yours, making you smile as he deepens the kiss. Your finger tracing all around his stomach as you feel his love in the kiss. 

The way he was making you feel was magical to you. It was just you and him, that's all you'll have when the world is through. He's got enough love for the both you and even if the world is at war, your love will kill it all. Even if it was as simple as making love to him, it was the best thing knowing you're going to be with him, fighting for him, caring for him, loving him. 

He turns you around as he slowly makes his way down your trousers with kisses aligning your stomach. You moan silently as you enjoy how much pleasure you'll receive tonight. Removing all your belts, he slowly takes off your trousers with his seductive lip bite. He takes off his trousers and shoes as he leans in to take off your panties. Without notice, he ends up throwing them across the room as he kisses you down there. Soon your body was fully exposed with Jacob to only see. You moan in sweet satisfaction as to you not caring who hears. 

Moaning and screaming his name like there was no tomorrow, you grab ahold of your bed sheets as he pleasures you. You look at him to find him crawling towards you, silently ending your moans as he kisses you with as much passion as he holds within his body. 

"You're a beauty, love..." He whispers in your ear as he slowly inserts his bulge inside of you. You slightly wince in pain when he first thrusted but he held you close and moved slow as he noticed your reaction. There's lovable flow and it's yours because you love him too much. He kissed your neck as you feel him pleasuring you and as well as himself. You throw your head back as you dig your nails in his back, leaving scratches of satisfaction. He moans your name in your ear as you threw your head back, making your heart beat twice as fast. He thrusted faster as you felt like screaming in such good pleasure, screaming his name out loud you grab ahold of his neck and you pull his head closer to you as you look into his eyes as he devilishly smiles and leaves trails of kisses on your jaw and back down to your neck. 

"Oh Jacob..." You moan loudly as he began to thrust even faster, leaving you flustered with pink from satisfaction and sweat. You never wanted to let him go, you felt you wanted to be with him all your life. You knew it was not right and you knew you should try but you couldn't help falling for him. He finally switches you around as you support yourself on top of him. 

The breathless pants on each others skin was nothing but sexual. His breathe leaving hot patches on your naked skin as he began to kiss your breasts again, leaving you to do the work for now. You live for his touch and there's only one feeling that you know what's right. He's apart of your soul and your heart is his goal. If you had nothing in the world, you knew Jacob would have your back. You both would be nothing with each other's love. He's like freaking Cupid, he shot you an arrow of love and now you can't break the spell.

Oh fuck..." He curses in your ear with his sexy husky voice of his. You bite your lip, knowing he's hitting every good spot in you, making your muscles tighten. He bits his lip as you could feel his end nearly there. You pant faster, your heart racing as you feel yourself out of control with pleasure. He thrusts a few more times very quickly one last time and ends up letting his fluids release inside as he groans while you pant to calm down as he pulls out. He finally lays back down and you both rest right next to each other, knowing you both had such an amazing night. 

He looks at you and smiles,"Does this make up for your jealousy, love?" You laugh at his question and you give him one last, passionate kiss. 

"It does but I was not jealous!" You giggle as you break the kiss. 

"You know you're cute when you're jealous."He grabs your waist and pulls you closer to him as you roll your eyes at him. His breathing against your neck made you giggle as it tickled you. You sat up and quickly placed your legs around his torso with Jacob's Top Hat in your hands. You place it on your head and began to model for him. 

"How do I look, Jacob Frye? Like what you see." You wink at him as he holds your waist and props his head on the headboard of your bed. 

"Oh most definitely..." He smirks as he admires your features and nakedness. 

"I'm thinking of keeping it, it looks better on me then you." You laughed as you held his hands, closing the space between you two. 

"In your dreams, love. That hat means everything to me." He laughed,"And now, so do you, my dear." You felt your heart skip a mile when he said those words. 

"Oh Jacob Frye, you're such a bloody prick." You look at him with a smirk. 

"You never fail to come up with glorious nicknames for me, my darling." His sarcasm made you chuckle as you lay back down, your head resting against his chest as you play with some of his chest hair. The vibration of his breathing arose your head and gently brought it down at each breathe. His arm wrapped around your waist and you slowly felt your eyes being droopy. You looked back up at Jacob to find him already peacefully asleep. You look back down and you flutter your eyes till they completely closed, leaving you with only happiness in your dream realm. You began to ponder in your thoughts about Jacob. The way you know no matter what he'd always be there for you, even when probably drunk. You know he'd be your protecter and you knew he would be your damsel in distress. Ever since you two met you felt this weird feeling and now you know what that feeling is. It's love again and finally, after all these years, you get to experience love again, true love, something you never thought could happen again. But at the same time you weren't certain about you two being truly in love but as long as he's happy with you, you knew your glowing heart will never be dim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Assassins!!  
> I wrote soooo many scenes and they were just horrible and this one turned out alright. In case you're wondering what song you were playing at the pub, it was Assassins Creed Syndicate Medley by Taylor Davis, check her out, she's a babe❤️ 


	12. Fire Breathe

You wake up to the glorious morning sunshine beaming against your naked skin. Your eyes slowly adjust to your surroundings and find Jacob still hugging you, sound asleep. You smile as in remembrance of what happened last night. You rub your eyes and let out a quiet yawn to not disturb Jacob. You quietly get out of bed and you try to find where on earth Jacob threw your garments. As soon as you found all of your undergarments, you place them in your basket as a reminder to wash them and you put a fresh pair of panties and undershirt. You put on your new outfit Evie had given you and you tried to find all of Jacob's clothes now. Once you found them, you neatly fold them and you place them on the end of the bed.

You smile at the sleeping Jacob, knowing his happiness is your happiness and knowing he's got your back and you've got his. You silently close the door and you head downstairs. Your father should be home in a few hours which gives Jacob plenty of time to change, that is if he wakes up. As you walk around your house, your body ached and felt sore but you knew last night was worth it. You sat down for a bit feeling a little tired but you got up to see if Evie is in need of any assistance.

You climbed up the many buildings in your path and decided to go to the highest vantage point to see where the train is. You launch your rope launcher at the building and you climb the rest of the way up. You perch yourself on the stand and you look around your surroundings by using your Eagle Vision and found the train to be in Whitechapel Train Station which was nearby considering you live in the City of London. You steal a carriage and rampage towards the train. 

Once you make it to the train, you walk to the pub to find a pair of Rooks there but that was all. Surprisingly your friends aren't there so you ended up drinking alone. 

"Same as usually, mate." You hold up one finger and the bartender smiles, already knowing how you like your rum. It was still day outside and you felt like adventure is out there! 

There are still child labor factories waiting to be liberated, so you thought about it. After your drink, you'd find factories mainly in Lambeth and since there were plenty of child labor factories waiting for your arrival to free the innocents. You chugged down your drink and headed for the main cart to find Evie in her desk as usual.

"Hello, dearest Evie, what are you up to now?" 

She looked up at you with a smile,"Well, in Kenway Mansion, there was a secret tunnel that Mr. Green and I found and get this, Lucy Thorne and her Blighters were also there. We closed the tunnel before they could reach us." 

"Clever bastards, aren't they? Well I hope we're getting closer towards the Shroud of Eden, who knows what this thing can really do."

"I know but we're close I can taste it!" She laughed as you place your hand on her back. You studied the book she was reading but it didn't really interest you in finding the Shroud of Eden right now. As you were exiting the door to be on your way towards Lambeth, Evie stops you,"Where are you going?" 

"To free some children, kill Blighters, I don't know. Whatever is more fun to do." You shrug as she chuckles to herself.

"Do you know where Jacob is?" 

You're honestly the best liar but you could tell Evie was good at identifying your lie,"I don't know, probably out at a fight club or street racing right now." She glared at you with a confused look but she shook her head with a smile and went back to her studies.

"Oh, Rose. One more thing." You turn around to look at Evie. 

"Would you like to help me on an assignment later today?" You smile and nod as you say,"Of course, I'll be back in a couple of hours." 

You exit the train and went off to Lambeth. It was a short ride considering you crashed several lampposts and took shortcuts. 

You it made towards a factory, using your Eagle Vision you see there are 9 children and about 11 Blighters, 3 of them were Alarm Bell ringers so you knew you had to be careful. You climbed to the top of the factory and entered through an open window as you lay your eyes on the 3 children below you. You see a woman Blighter telling them to work harder as a male Blighter stood by the bell, walking around and checking the window. As soon as he tuned around, that very split second, you air assassinate the female Blighter with a swift stab to the back of her neck. You placed your hood over your head to make you anonymous to the children as they look at you both with horrific yet hopeful expressions. 

"You're safe, my dears." 

As you walk towards the male Blighter, you hear soft and sweet 'Thank you's' from the children. You smile as it warmed your heart knowing these children are going to be safe from now on. You walk behind the Blighter and quickly slice his throat, making blood splatter everywhere as his blood stained your sleeve and blade. 

You snuck down to the second floor to find 2 more children working whilst 4 Blighters surrounded the the floor. Each on one side of the level. You stabbed the brute next to the children and you sneak towards the them. 

"Everything is going to be fine, children." 

"Thank you Miss!" You heard a little one say as they scurried off. You repeated the same assassinations with all four Blighters, silently ending their life with a flick of a blood-soaked blade. 

You saw the last remaining children working hard and they had dirt and dust surrounding their face and clothing. Your heart began to sank as you think of what these bastards do to these innocent children. You hated seeing them working hard for little pay and seeing them get injured broke your heart even more. You sneaked towards the first level and luckily 2 Blighters were together so you stabbed both of them in their neck, causing their blood to trail down the cracks of the cobblestone. 

Unfortunately, the remaining 3 Blighters caught you. You cursed under your breath as they ran straight towards you. You quickly throw down a smoke bomb and you go behind two of them as you kill them silently but as soon as the smoke disappears, the last Blighter runs towards you, punching you in the stomach. You groan in pain as you pull out your cane sword and you stab him multiple times till he was nothing but a lump of blood, his blood splattered all over your face as you walk up to the 4 children with hope in your eyes as you place a hand on on of their shoulders.

"You're safe now. Go on." You smile as you point outside to where the Rooks are taking the children back to safety. A little one ran up to you and held onto your waist, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

"Thank ya so much, Miss!"

You bent down towards his level, looking at his hopeful eyes as you wipe his tears away. 

"Rose. Call me Rose, dear." You smile as he hugs your neck, clutching you for dear life. You hug him back tightly and as he lets go, he scurries off with a few of his friends. You clutch onto your stomach as you play around with your cross, looking at the children who are finally free and happy. You heard heavy footsteps come from behind and you turn around to look who it is.

"Well done, love." You hear Jacob's husky voice beside your ear as you smile at his comment. He pulls you into a hug and kisses your forehead, making you giggle due to his stubble rubbing against your forehead. You smile at him and you plant a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Oh, I almost forgot!" He says as he reaches in his jacket and searches for something. You raise your eyebrow in confusion as he takes something out. 

"Here, I acquired this for you earlier." He shows you a pair of golden brass knuckles that had spikes all around the top. You smiled as you wanted to grab it but you shook your head as you laughed a sigh,"Jacob, I-I can't accept this! This must've costed a fortune!" 

"Nonsense, take it or I'll force you to keep them." He smirked as you finally take them to try them on. Now you really wanted to use it and with the mission you were to join Evie, you grew more delighted as you caught yourself smiling. You look at him and hug him, thanking him as many times you can. He hugs back and keeps replying that you don't need to thank him. 

"Well I must be going, I have to help Evie on a mission." 

"I as well, but with Ms. Attaway." You have him a stern look as you know you're jealous of him spending time with her. 

"Ah yes. We're going to kiss and make love just like how we did last night! Oh how she's swept my heart away!" He sarcastically held onto his chest as he looked at you. You punched his arm as you laughed. He wanted to kiss you but you backed away as you smirked at him. 

"I as well but with your sister," You wink as he frowns, crossing his arms,"But if you want a kiss from me though, you have to catch me if you can." 

And with that, you were off, running and climbing on the buildings and racing through the rooftops as you laugh to your hearts content, you hear his heavy footsteps come closer but you shoot your grappling hook to the other side of the street, climbing up the rest of the building. You kept running until you looked back to find Jacob nowhere to be seen. You looked all around to see him out of your sight, you even used your Eagle Vision but nothing. Your heart started to race with worrisome, trying to look for him as you start to walk to the edge of the building. 

"Boo!" You felt hands against your waist as you feel them push you but quickly catches you right before you fall off the building, making you almost scream. You turn around to find the cheeky Jacob Frye laughing almost crying from your reaction. 

"Bloody prick! Why would you do that! It's not funny, I. could've. Had. A. Heart attack!" You started to smack his arm with little care about harming him. He continued to laugh as he started to swat your hands away. 

"Least likely, my love." He said, finally able to catch his breath whilst grabbing your waist. You breath with adrenaline as Jacob looks at you with a smirk. You finally gave a sly smile and he slowly plants a kiss on your cheek, making your sly smile turn even wider. 

He ends the hug but still holding onto your waist,"Be careful, love. I don't want anything happening to you, understood?" He looked at you with his worrisome eyes but you scoffed,"Believe me, the one who should be careful is you, my love." He chuckles at your comment and soon let's go. He turns around, walking to the edge of the building as he does Leap of Faith into a cart filled with leaves. You turn to the other side of the building and you do the same, feeling the cool autumn wind against your face and the sun shining warm on your face as you do a flip into the piles of leaves.

***********************************

"Ok there it is." Evie points out to a monument surrounded by civilians and police officers. You use your Eagle Vision to see where you need to place the golden pieces Evie gave to you. 

"I'll create a diversion. Find out where these pieces belong, I'll meet you right here." 

You nodded,"Be careful, Evie." She smiled,"When am I not, Rose?" She jumped off the ledge which caught some police officers attention. Luckily there were 2 Blighters and she instantly stabbed them to death, making every police officer see what she did and they started to chase her. It was time to move out, you jumped off the ledge of the building into a haystack and as you got out you noticed under the wooden stage was where you had to put the pieces. 

"You're all acting like children!!" The lady speaker yelled at the crowd for being disruptive as you quickly dove under the stage. 

You pulled out a piece and placed it on the missing golden statue. It started to turn which slightly startled you as you saw it turn them something clicked. You checked your Eagle Vision to look up and saw another piece missing so, you got out from under the stage and quickly used your rope launcher and it took you to the very top of the monument. You held onto the little golden state as you place the last missing piece together. The piece turns as it starts to form a very similar person that displays St. Paul's Cathedral. You knew where to go so you wait a few seconds for Evie to arrive, she showed up slighting panting from running from the police. 

"I know where we need to go. Follow me." She nods and you began to head towards St. Paul's Cathedral with Evie following your tracks. There was a statue at the slight top of the church and and you see there's also a piece missing. You step aside to find Evie placing hopefully the last piece of the puzzle. The little vault opens up to reveal gears that needed to be in a correct position. She fiddles with it until finally it clicks, you point at the very top of the church to Evie, signaling her that both of you need to make it to the top. You both use your rope launchers to climb to the very top and notice a window open and you both enter it. You look around to see a small podium with a necklace on top of it. Evie walks towards it puts it on as you walk up to her with a smile but both of you turn around to here light footsteps behind you both. 

"Good day, Miss Frye, Miss (L/N), I'll take that." Miss Thorne says with an evil smirk.

"You want the Shroud to cement its own power - but what if you can't control?" Evie said calmly as you pull out your cane sword just in case. She began to walk towards us as you begin to stand in front of Evie. 

"And why do you both want the Shroud? Merely to keep the Templars from having it? How like an Assassin - to hold the power of eternal life and yet be too afraid use it?" 

You scoffed,"Eternal life? Is that what you think the Shroud offers." 

"What I think is no longer your concern." She smirked with those devil eyes.

She ran towards you and pulled out her sword, wielding it at you as she tries to stab you but you use your hidden blade to swat it away. You rolled to the other side where she clanked her sword on the wall as Evie comes up from behind her with her blade. Evie punched her in the stomach and smacked her across the face. Miss Thorne grunted in pain as you kicked her face but she still manages to come up to Evie and punch her in her stomach. Now Evie was getting her arse kicked, you ran towards Thorne and you swiftly kicked her face making her groan in pain. 

Evie hands you the necklace,"Go! I've got this!" 

"Evie no! I'm not leaving you!" You say as you place the necklace around your neck. You gesture your hand out to Evie but without your notice Lucy Thorne runs towards you as she wields her knife towards your stomach as you back away. She runs at you with a yell and you turn around as she breaks the glass behind her, grabbing ahold of the necklace as she chokes you from preventing her fall. A piece of glass was right under your neck as you tried to lift yourself up. 

"Coming, Miss (L/N)." She devilishly smirked as you grunted to keep up. 

"I doubt it, bitch!" You groaned. 

"(Y/N)!" You hear Evie yell as you hear her footsteps come closer. Evie flicks her blade open as she cuts the necklace, causing Thorne fall underneath us. You get back up, coughing till your good as you look over the ledge to find her gone with the necklace. 

"Dammit!" You both yell frustratedly. 

Both disappointed, you both head to your home. As soon as you're close, you smell a foul burning smell. You start to worry as you walk faster and Evie notices so she began to walk faster. You turn the corner to find flames emerging from within a home, as you walk closer you are it looked familiar. 

"(Y/N)..." Evie yells over the roaring flames that lay in front of us. 

It was your home bursting into flames as people began to scream and run away. Your heart began to race with fear and anxiety. 

All you could think about was your father being trapped in the burning hell of your home...


	13. Soul Eater

The flames grew as it roared from within, breaking and shattering the windows as the pieces collapsed on the cold cobblestones. You had no time to think. You ran towards your burning hell of a home but Evie grabs ahold of your arm to stop you. 

"Have you gone mad? You'll die I'm there!" She yelled as she had worrisome glistening in her blue eyes. You look at Evie with your (E/C) eyes, sparkling with water. 

"My father is in there, I just know it! I have to save him!" You let go of her grip and you run inside your home as you see all you're furniture bursting into flames. 

"(Y/N)!" You turn to look up at your father who was on top of the flaming staircase that had collapsed as you back away, covering your face from the debris. He looked terrified as he clutched onto a little wooden box.

"My dear! I need you take this and leave!" He threw down the box as you catch it but you wanted to throw it so you can catch him.

"Father, you're going to have to jump!! Please!!" You had tears welling up in your eyes as you clutch onto the box. Out of the corner of your eye, you see 4 Blighters coming at you. You kicked one Blighter making him stumble towards the fire, flames got ahold of his jacket and in no time he was up in flames. The rest came at you and punched you towards the fallen burned wood as you fall, still clutching onto the little wooden box. You see the Blighters somehow reach your father as they knock him unconscious while they run out of the burning hell. 

"(Y/N)!!" You turn around only to see a blurred person but without notice, a piece of wood falls on your leg, leaving you to yell and scream in pain as the plank burns your leg. 

 

Jacob's P.O.V.

I decided to head to (Y/N)'s home to pay her Father a visit and ask him something really important which is best not to mention. I've never been this enthusiastic in all my life till this moment. 

My happiness quickly faded when I smelled a foul smell of burning wood. I turned the corner to find her house on fire, flames emerging from her tiny home as I catch Evie trying to find a way to enter but the flames grew worse. 

I ran towards my dear sister as I push her away from a flame that broke the remaining window sending broken glass to aim at my back. I end up knocking her down and we quickly get up as I try to get her attention.

"Evie, look at me! Where's (Y/N)?!" 

"She's inside! I can't find a way to get in! Jacob, I believe she's trapped!" She coughed slightly due to the smoke and ash that she's breathing in. My heart sank to the thought she can be possibly dead by now. I felt my eyes well up in tears as I rampaged in through the burning door as I cover my face from the flames. I desperately look around and I finally see her but she keeps looking upstairs.

"(Y/N)!!" I yell as I finally catch her attention but as soon as she turns around, a piece of burning wood falls upon her leg. 

"GAAAHHHH!!!" She yells from a distance as she begins to still clutch on her wooden box. My path towards hers is blocked with a line of flames. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and as I turn around to see Evie with her hopeful blue eyes. 

"Throw me! I can reach her!" 

"Are you mad? I don't want you to get hurt, Evie!" 

"Jacob! We have very little time this is our only hope to save (Y/N)!" She yelled as she started to get into position. I grab ahold of her foot and I throw my sister as she jumps right over the fire and tumbles onto the broken floor as she reaches (Y/N). 

I swear to God if something happens to both of them...

 

Your P.O.V.

You look around to see Evie tumble towards you as she try's to reach for you. The pain stung like hell as Evie got ahold of your arm. 

"Can you get up?!" 

"I think it might be sprained or something." You winced as a sign that you can't even move. She tried to lift up the wood but it was stuck on your leg. You felt that the house will collapse on you and Evie any minute. You tried to lift your body to help out Evie with lifting the piece of wood and luckily you managed to get out your leg but your ankle was still stuck. Flames began to grow worse as sweat bled from your face, you felt hopeless, you felt like this is how it'll end. 

If I die here, you thought, This'll be the most shittiest way an assassin were to ever die in the history of assassin deaths...

You looked down as you suddenly felt your leg become lighter. You look up to find your cheeky Jacob lifting up the wood from your ankle as Evie pulls you up from under the plank. As soon as you get up, you shoot back down from the pain your leg is feeling. Evie wraps an arm around you as you limp to find an exit. Jacob ran in front of both of you as he cleared an exit, possibly burning himself in the process. Evie runs with you as you leap towards the broken window, she lets you climb out first and just as she climbs out, your home shoots out fire, leaving your thoughts towards Jacob. Your eyes widen as you feel only Evie's presence in front of you. You looked at your home that's now a pile of rubbish along with possibly Jacob. You look at Evie who's eyes are scanning the burning rubbish, promptly searching for Jacob until she sees your glistening (E/C) eyes. 

"Where's Jacob?" She had a bit of panic and disbelief in her voice. Your heart sank as you bite your lip, trying to hold back your tears as you notice you're still clutching onto the wooden box your father gave you right before he...

"Evie! They took him! They took my father!" You yelled from the floor as you tried to get up but Evie instantly pulled you down. 

"Evie! Oh my god, (Y/N)!" You hear a yell from behind Evie as to see Jacob covered in ash and dirt as your eyes lit up and your heart began to rise. You see Jacob side-hug his sister dearest and then he quickly picks you up, holding you close to his chest and close enough to hear his racing heartbeat. 

"(Y/N), who took your father?" Evie said as the firefighters barely arrived after all the destruction has done its job. 

"Those blokes! I know it was Lucy Thorne and her damn Templars! I will get her blood if it is the last thing I do!!" You yelled as you squirmed out of Jacob's grip but you yelp as soon as your left foot hits the ground. You held onto Jacob's jacket as he looks at you with his hazel eyes filled worrisome. He grabs ahold of your waist and pulls you closer to keep your balance.

"Jacob, you need to take her back to the train. I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." She told Jacob as she ran away, darkness consuming her figure as Jacob turned to look at you with fear and anger in his eyes. 

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking, (Y/N)!? How could you be so stupid to go into a burning house where I could've lost you!" Those words shot you in the heart. You felt tears well up in your eyes but you were strong enough to hide them. 

"Well I'm sorry I care about my father, Jacob Frye! I would have rather died in that fire knowing I could have saved my father and anyways I'm sure my ankle is merely sprained!" 

"Ohh Poppycock! Also that's why you don't allow personal feelings to comprise the mission but instead you bring your father to this mission knowing his life is at risk at all times?!" 

"What do you think we are? If you were I, Jacob, You would've tried to save your father but because of ruthless attitude, Evie was left to mourn for him on her own!" 

"Don't you dare bring my father into this, (Y/N)!" He yelled as it make you stumble a bit back.

"That's how you know you didn't care about your father!" You yell at him as you began to limp your way out of his sight. 

"That is not true, (Y/N)! You know nothing of me or my past!"

You turn your head slightly to see him from the corner of your eye,"You're impetuous, Jacob Frye." You sneered as you limped your way towards an empty carriage. You get ahold of the reins as you drive off, leaving dust flying at his direction. 

You knew you won't be running or climbing for anytime soon but you knew in your mind that the only thing that's important is killing Lucy Thorne and getting your father back. You ride towards the train as quickly as you could to talk to Henry. You limp your way towards the crowd as you hear people murmuring and snickering about you but you knew if they were to mess with you, you'd end their life quickly. 

"Jayadeep!" You called about from within the train but no answer just yet. 

"Jaya! Are you here?!" You walked towards Evie's cart to find Henry sitting down reading a book. He quickly stands up as he lays his eyes on you. He sets the book down and walks up to you with a horrified look on his face.

"Lord, are you alright, (Y/N)?!"

"There's-urg- no time to explain! I need to know where Lucy Thorne-argh- is!" 

"You are in no condition to fight." He tried to gesture you to sit down but you refused. 

"Jaya, please. She took my father, I just know it! Tell me where she is."

"I sent Evie already, but I'm afraid something will happen to her, so, here." He handed you a map on where to find Evie and Lucy. You handed him the little wooden box and you limp away back to your carriage. 

 

************************************

You reached the Tower of London in a few short minutes as you use your rope launcher to climb to the vantage point. You perch yourself, slightly wincing at the pain as you use your Eagle Vision only to find out there are Blighters and Templars everywhere but no sign of Evie. You walked a bit more on the roof as you finally see Evie but it's if she's being kidnapped by a Templar. You could tell it was a faux kidnapping due to Evie being amazing at stealth and come on, it's Evie! You used your rope launcher to get closer towards Evie and the man as you limp past the guards, not being noticed, you tap on the guard's shoulder and he turns around. 

"Pretend your kidnapping me as well. I'm injured so say you broke my ankle or something."

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Evie whispered to you as she pretended to have a frighten appearance. The man grabbed your arm gently, placing your arm with your blade behind your back as he yelled to the other side of the door. 

"I caught these two wondering about to perimeter! I even injured one of them!" 

"I'm here to save my father and kill Lucy Thorne. Or at least save my father, there's no in between." You whispered as you pretended to show a pained expression even if your ankle really did hurt, a lot. You heard Evie chuckle under her breathe as the doors opened to reveal a horde of Blighters and Templars swarming the area as your heart started to beat faster. You glanced at Evie whose eyes were focused on going on a steady pace to not cause awareness. 

You limp towards the stairs as you whisper to your ally,"Do you mind helping me?" You looked down at your foot as he held onto your waist to help you up the stairs and Evie got ahold of your free arm to help you. As soon as you were up the stairs, a few Templars started talking about the both of you and snickering at each other. 

"Oi! Assassins couldn't run in time? Bloody meaters!" You heard a Templar cackle with his horrible laugh. You couldn't help but breath a laugh that they're actually falling for this.

Evie and you entered Lucy Thorne's headquarters along with three Templars with her. She turns around with a smirk and as she does, you see your father sitting down in a chair, tied down and probably still unconscious. 

"Welcome Miss Frye and Miss (L/N). Do you care to tell me where the Shroud is?" She smiled evilly but all you can focus on is seeing and rescuing your father. You both stayed quiet as her evil grin grew wide.

"As you wish. I shall find it without your help. And then, I'll strangle both of you with it" She looked at the Templars beside her,"Watch them closely." 

The Templars nodded as she turned around to her files. You looked at Evie knowing she sees your father as well. As your ally guard leaves, Evie nods as you pull out your cane sword and you slice the Templars throat, making his blood splatter over the carpet and you throw your throwing knives at the other guard. Evie ran towards Thone as she pulled out her hidden blade and stabbed Thorne in the back of her throat causing Throne to gag on her own blood. Evie yanked the necklace from around her throat and held onto it.

"So... You have murdered me after all. But what good will that do you? The shroud isn't here."

"You sought a tool of healing in order to extend your own power!" Evie spat as she handed you the necklace.

"Not mine, ours. You both are so short-sided. You'd hoard power and never use it, when we would better the condition of humanity. I hope you never find the shroud. You have no idea what it can truly do." 

You knelt down next to her and you held her hand as you clutched her neck, making her speak up,"Tell me then." 

"No." She replied wickedly as she quickly passed. You and Evie both signed in disappointment as you both take out a handkerchief to swipe a blood sample. Once you got up you rushed towards your father with glee as you lightly shook him. 

"Father, you're ok! Wake up!" His head was facing down as you began to worry of him not awakening. 

"Father? Father wake up. Father?...." You lifted his head to find his throat slit, blood still seeping into his jacket as you let out a pained cry, covering your mouth as you drop down to your knees. Evie grabbed your head and placed your head on her stomach as she stroked your hair lightly, shushing you of your cries. She hugged you until you quickly got up and wiped away your tears. 

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)... I truly am..." She had sorrow and pain in her eyes as she looked at you. 

"I-it's ok, Evie. I just- I just need some time alone. I-I hope you can understand..." You whispered as you quickly but carefully walked out of the building, not caring if Blighters wanted to pick a fight with you. 

You limped outside, feeling the cold wind against your wet face as you breath deeply with each breath you take. The feeling of emptiness and lost filled your soul as you walked along the dark edges of the night. The feeling of regret consumed your body as you feel the need to blame yourself for your Father's death. Remorse was all you had within your now empty soul. The feeling of what you could've done just wasn't enough. You felt the mission where the Guild originally sent you wouldn't have caused all this madness. You lost your mother not too long ago and now that you lost your father in the worst ways of death possible you felt like screaming and crying but on the outside, you had a blank face, a thinking unknown expression that no one can describe. Pain like this, is only what you can describe on your own. Even the thought of the fight with Jacob wandered in your mind, the thought of losing Jacob and your Father in one day was to much hassle. You felt like you had no one to turn to besides Henry but you feel the need to not talk to him about this. The cold swirls of the autumn air traveled all long your neck and face, the blasts of ice traced your body as you walked the lonely streets of Lambeth. 

You used your rope launcher to climb up your hiding place, where you think and admire the view. The first place you came to when you first arrived here in London as you watched the sun set. Now the moon is at its high rise, smiling at you to ease the pain but not even the brightness of the smiling moon can place even the slightest grin. You sat down on the edge, admiring the beautifully city of Lambeth as you saw the lamps lit up and the laughters of drunk men. 

"I though I might find you here." The familiar voice said as you didn't care to turn around. You knew who it was and it was the last person you wanted to see. You closed your eyes as you breath in the crisp night air as you held your head high, making your hair dance around the frame of your face.

"I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to chat with but...Evie told me what happened. (Y/N)... I truly am sorry a-about everything, love. I don't want to lose you..." You opened your eyes to find Jacob looking at you with such comfort and sympathy. A single tear slipped out of your eye as he wiped it away, leaving him to cup your cheek as you stare at his loving hazel eyes. You scooted closer to him as you linked your arm with his, leaning your head against his shoulder without making a sound. You squeezed his arm as your eyes slowly became heavy with tiresome and sadness. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I assassinated Pearl Attaway." 

You felt him smirk even without looking at him. You didn't want to let go of him, not now not ever. 

I love this idiot, you thought to yourself, But I'm finishing Starrick even if it kills me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all so much for the support! Feel free to comment and kudos! You guys are amazing ❤️


	14. Bloody Truth

Jacob's P.O.V. 

It's been almost a week since I've seen (Y/N). Since her father's funeral, there has been absolute no sign of her anywhere which has me quite worried about her whereabouts. I've asked Henry and Evie but they're not sure as well. She has no home, I don't know where else she could be. 

I walked around Whitechapel Station, circling the perimeter to see if any blokes want to start a fight but then I remembered about the fight club. I smirked and then I was off finding any fight club that could give me a good brawl but I know I'm the best brawler in all of London I can assure anyone that. I ran towards the nearest fight club and as soon as I walked in, the smell of beer and grime infected the place but it only brought back memories from when I was a lad. I walked in and I greeted some of my Rooks but they all seem to be distracted by someone fighting in the ring. They all start cheering for someone but with all the ruckus I can't hear the lad's name. Over the crowd, I see Robert Toppings raising someone's hand but I couldn't see who. 

"The winner for the fourth day in a row is, (Y/N) (L/N)!! Take your prize, my dear!" 

"Winning is my prize, Mr. Toppings!" She laughed in her sweet laugh I know of but something was different about it. As I walked up closer I finally see her full body figure, dressed in a white top and full black high-waist trousers that made her arse more irresistible. All of the people in the fight club cheered her on as they even raised her above their shoulders like she's the queen of the world. 

She's the queen of my world...

 

Your P.O.V.

They all cheered for you but no matter how big you grin, nothing can heal your pain. 

Fighting is all you've been doing the past week, it keeps you distracted and enough distraction makes you forget why you ever came to London in the first place. The swifts punches of blood and the high kicks of pain made you at least a little glee due to you fighting out your pain. 

You provided a fake smile and laughter as all your fellow Rooks were there. Even Mr. Joel Williams was there to cheer you on, he came up to you and have you a slight hug. 

"I'm surprised you're not tired Miss (L/N)! It's been four days since you haven't left the club and this fight club alone! You're an incredible woman!" 

You slightly smiled as you felt exhaustion finally get to you. As you looked at the crowd you spot a familiar top hat that one could never forget no matter how likely you've seen it. Jacob had a small smile as soon as your eyes met with his hazel eyes. You walked up to him knowing you felt bad for not telling him where you were the last week ever since your Father's funeral. The past three days you've been spending it at Mr. Bell's little home and you only visited the train once to see Henry and he swore not to tell anyone, not even Jacob, where you were staying or even basically where you were at. 

"Fancy seeing you here, love" You say quietly as his eyes fill with sadness. 

"Where were you, (Y/N). I've been looking everywhere for you..." He replied with his sincere tone. You gestured him to follow you as you entered a lone room where your clothes were. He sat down on a chair as you give him a pint to drink considering you have quite the load of money that you know you'll hardly use. 

"Where were you, (Y/N)." He replied with more force as you get behind a divider and change into your outfit. 

"Out."

"For a week?" He scoffed as you hear he sets the now empty tankard down. You finished putting all your garments, weapons, and jacket on as you walk out from behind the divider to find Jacob standing in front of you with a more serious vibe. 

"Jacob, why don't you walk with me to see my father... Then I'll tell you." 

He silently nodded and both of you walk out the fight club with Jacob right in back of you. It was a long eerie silence as you picked up some red tulips for your father. You could tell Jacob would try to talk to you but he'd hesitate and not respond. Where your father is buried is in the City of London in a little graveyard where you felt was comfortable for him to be. 

As you arrived you immediately spotted his grave which had another bouquet of daisies from last week. You knelt down next to him and gently placed the tulips upon his gravestone. You brushed your fingers across his name that read: 

Here lies  
Benjamin Desmond (L/N)   
Beloved Husband, Father, and Friend  
May he rest in such peace and joy

"Requiéscant in pace, Father..." You whisper as you arise from your spot. You back away from his grave and instead of crying, you have a warm smile upon your face, a real smile that you can finally show knowing your father is at peace. Even if his death was gruesome, he's with your mother now and you know they're happily together again at last. Jacob wrapped his arms around your waist as you leaned your head back on his shoulder. He kissed your cheek as your smile began to grow knowing that he knows how to make you happy even on your darkest of days.

"Now will you tell me?" He asked as you turned around to face him, making your smile disappear.

"It's hard to explain, I don't even know what to believe" You say as you shake your head,"Right before the Blighters took my Father, he gave me a little wooden box that had many letters. I've asked Henry to help out and today I was going to the train what he figured out."

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with your disappearance, love?"

"Quite the contrary, Jacob Frye. You see, those letters are about my mother and father and I couldn't bear to read them but there's something quite odd about it." You take his hand as you drag him towards a nearby carriage. He sat down right next to you, still holding your hand as you use your Eagle Vision to find the train. It was all the way near Westminster so you drove quickly. 

"You drive better than me!" He slightly yelled as you managed to drive all the way towards the train without a single scratch. You chuckled a bit as you saw him looking right at you with a smile. You turned to look forward but you felt a soft kiss fall upon your cheek which made you blush like crazy. As soon as you arrived at the train you spotted two Blighters and a Templar holding down a Rook. You looked at Jacob who was already in action, slicing their throats and stomachs as you helped the poor Rook.

"Are you alright, lad?" You asked as the Rook dusted himself off.

"Yes boss, Thank you both!" He bowed his head at you which made you chuckle as he scurried off. 

You both entered the train as you see Henry and Evie with such distraught expression upon their always cheery face. You began to worry as you walk up to them and see they're reading the letters from your little box. They both turned to you as soon as they heard your foot steps and they looked slightly frightened with a hint of confusion. 

"What?..." You question both Evie and Henry with a tone of disbelief. Evie gave Henry the note she was reading and placed all the letters inside the box. He carefully handed it to you as you clutched onto it with dear life. 

"You might want to read those letters..." Henry spoke up. You raised your eyebrow as Jacob directed you to his cart. You took one last look at Evie and Henry and they both shared horrified expressions which slightly scared you. You sat down at Jacob's desk as you gently place the box with letters on the desk. 

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence while he shuts the door. You shrugged as you began to carefully open the little detailed box. It was filled with letters and pictures, the pictures were all about you and your parents together happily. You reached in to grab the very first letter which read on the envelope: Catherine. You smiled as you notice it was your mother's name in your father's handwriting. 

"You know, I never asked how you got that scar on your lip?" He asked as he placed his hand on your back. You looked up with a smile as you remembered how you got it. 

"When I was little, some little scum tried cutting my hair. He was successful. To add the cherry on top, I moved to view his face and the blade he was using sliced my lip. Extremely painful and the boy just ran off! Later that night, I got him back and I got him back good." You smiled deviously as Jacob seemed highly interested in your story. He perked up as he turned his hair around to sit with his arms on top of the back of the chair. 

"I put a few useless fabrics in a spare glove with a stick inside to hold it firmly and that night I snuck into his room while he was asleep and lit the glove on fire. I woke him from his slumber and, oh Jacob, you've should seen the look on his face! I told him I was a Flame Princess and in order to be queen I have to burn him. He started to cry hysterically and wet his trousers and bed. I ran outside and extinguished the fire as quickly as I could." You laughed at the very end as Jacob looked at you horrified which startled you a bit. 

"What seems to be the matter?" You asked him as you arose from your chair. 

"You're the little devil who scared the bloomin' trousers out of me!" He pushed you on his bed playfully as your eyes widen. You covered your mouth to prevent your laughters as an irritated expression fell on his face,"I had nightmares for a week!" 

You couldn't stop laughing as you hug him from behind as you felt his arms crossed. You lightly kissed his cheek as you felt the little stumble that danced across his face which made you giggle. You finally began to calm down as you plopped down on the chair near your desk, reaching for the little box once more. As you reached for same letter, you felt Jacob gently plant a kiss on the crown of your head. You smiled and looked up as he cupped your cheek, begging you to kiss him. You finally gave in after a battle of stares and you leaned in to give him a peck on his soft lips. He smiled and left the cart, leaving you to your thoughts and letters. You brush your fingers across your mother's name and you open the letter. 

My dearest Catherine,   
      There has been not a day that goes by that I have not thought of you. Ever since I snuck out at night to see you, I know you'll be the death of me. Please meet me at our secret garden at 11 in the morning.      
                   Your love, Benjamin.

The next letter was from your mother which was maybe a few weeks later after their meeting:

My love Benjamin,   
        My family thought you were quite the catch! They love you and there's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you. I feel our paths were meant to cross and I feel our lives are meant to be spent together. Please meet me at our secret garden at 8 in the night.                
                     Your dearest, Catherine.

"My parents must've loved that garden..." You mumbled to yourself as you read a few more letters that all involved the secret garden which you thought was rather sweet. In between a few of the letters, you noticed a picture of your mother as a child but there was someone else there. It was also a child but a little boy who looked just like your mother. You ended up finding a whole stack of pictures of your mother and that boy but this time, they both were about their 20s and the male looked highly familiar towards you which startled you knowing you have seen him before. You set that picture down next to you and you finally opened the last letter but this time it had a different name. 

My brother dearest,   
       Evangeline is doing perfectly fine but we decided to rename her to (Y/N), after Mother's name. Maybe one day you can see her when she's wise enough to know the kind of monster you are. My husband and I will make her an assassin no matter what you do or say. She is ours now and it is for your own good. After all these years, I still love my little brother, I have faith that you'll change, Crawford!  
                 Your dearest sister, Catherine

Your thoughts raced as you held onto the letter, you picked up the picture and headed towards the main cart where the pictures of people who needed to be assassinated were. You look at the picture of Starrick and the picture of Crawford with your mother and once you put those two pictures together, your heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. Your heart racing and climbing with fear, worrisome, and confusion also faced your mind as you feel someone lay a hand on your back. You quickly whip your head around to find Henry and Evie with a worried look. 

"Th-this cannot b-be!!" You stammered  as you placed your hands over your head. You didn't know what to think, your mind was all over the place. 

"We couldn't believe it either, Rose." Evie spoke up as she sat down wide-eyed. 

You threw down the letter and picture as you headed towards the typewriter. As soon as you were done, you headed outside of the train to find a Templar to send this to someone. You walked the streets of Westminster until you found a Blighter and a Templar together. 

"Oi! I'll give you such a wallop if you don't fucking turn 'round!" The Templar yelled as the Blighter cheered him on.

"Oh shut up!" You rolled your eyes,"I'm not here for trouble, get this to Starrick immediately or I'll gladly gut your insides and make them into garments!" You yelled scornfully as the frightened Templar and Blighter were off. You felt like your head was about to explode until you felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around your waist. You turn around to find your cheeky Jacob with his same cocky grin as you place your hands against his chest. 

"What's the matter you seem stressed, love?" 

You buried your face in his chest as you let out a small groan of anger and confusion. He held you close as he tightened the hug, placing a small kiss on the side of your head. Jacob was the only thing to comfort you now and it felt good knowing he's there for you, unlike men nowadays who are just ruthless bastards. With all the anger built up inside you, a few tears swam across your face as you looked up to meet Jacob's gaze. His face went from happy and excited to confused and startled. He wiped a few tears from your rosy cheeks as you felt his hard yet soft hands cup your cheek.

"J-Jacob..." You stammered as you looked deeply into his eyes. 

"Yes, (Y/N)?" He replied in his tender loving voice of his as you felt his chest vibrate with those words. 

"The letters, my mother and father... I don't even know anymore."

"Don't know what?"

"The bloody truth!" You let go of Jacob as you frustratedly throw your hands in the air and you place them on top of your head. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Jacob... I believe my mother had a twin brother who had a child and she took his child away for the greater good."

"Ok? I still don't see how this has anything to do with the bloody truth?"

"Don't you see, Jacob Frye?!" You breathed a sigh as you but your lip from letting anymore tears escape your crystal (E/C) eyes. 

"Crawford Starrick... The HEAD of the Templar Order! He's- he's...

"He's what, love?" He questioned concerned.

"Crawford Starrick.... Is my bloody REAL Father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate all the support you guys leave me! I love you all!! <33


	15. A letter, for Us

"Starrick's your Father?" Jacob stammered as he walked closer to you. You placed your hands on your face to cover your tears but you soon felt the warm embrace of Jacob's broad chest. You placed your hands against his chest as you quieted down your tears and sobs.  

"Miss! Miss! Telegram for ya miss! And a letter to you, Mr. Frye!" A little girl ran up to you and tugged on your cape, turning to face her, it was Clara. You knelt down next to her and you gently grabbed the telegram as Clara cupped your cheek. 

"Are you alright Miss (L/N)? You seem to have been crying!" She said as she looked worried by your appearance. 

"I'm alright Clara, are you? You seem to have a cold." 

"Oh I'll be fine Miss. Nothing a little medicine can't fix." She sniffled, worrying about her cold was probably the first thing in your mind but you know Clara is a tough clever girl.

"Well alright, go on now. I believe your little friend is awaiting." You sniffled as you pointed to a little boy who had a nervous smile. Clara blushed as she looked at the little boy who's name was Waylon you believe. You handed Jacob the letter and he immediately opened it and began reading it. Clara scurried away as you looked at the little telegram and you immediately thought of Starrick.

My dearest daughter,   
So you've finally found out the truth. Come meet me in my head quarters, I'd like a chat with you.

You didn't know what to think, meeting your real father for the first time and knowing your real father is one of the most horrible person alive frightened you a bit. You gulped as you turned around to look at Jacob who had a confused look on his face. 

"H-he wants to meet." You scoffed as you slowly started walking towards an empty carriage, still looking down at the telegram. 

"Who does? (Y/N)?...Y/N)!" Jacob yelled after you as you hopped on top of an empty carriage, tucking in the note into your pocket.

"I have to go... Bye love!" You blew a kiss at Jacob and you got ahold of the reins,"Yah!" 

Your mind was set on Starrick. You had many questions waiting to be answered. You knew you had to kill him and this was your chance but you had to find out the truth, every little detail has to come out no matter how small it is. You started to think about your real mother. 

What did she look like? Is she like me? What colour was her hair or eyes? Was she a Templar or even an assassin?"

Many questions raced through your mind, not noticing you've already arrived at his headquarters. You used your Eagle Vision to see if there were any Blighters or Templars and not to your surprise, the whole area was swarmed just like where Lucy Thorne was but this was much bigger. You walked to the front door, Templars eyeing you and sneering dirty looks at you as you walk up to a Templar guard who's guarding the door.

You handed him the Telegram,"Starrick asked for me. I won't try anything, I promise." 

"Weapons?"

"Oh don't worry, love. I've got my own." You perked up as he scoffed at you, eventually opening the door to reveal Templars surrounding the inside, every corner you'd turn there was groups of them. You weren't even a bit scared because you're tough and smart unlike these blokes.  

"Starrick asked for her. Make sure she doesn't try anything stupid, like she already is." The guard snickered and laughed as you sneered a dirty look, pulling out your hidden blade and walking up to them until they started to apologize. 

"R-right this w-way." 

He directed you towards a flight of stairs which lead all the way to the top of the tower, where Starrick sits on a throne of thorns. You walked quietly up the stairs with the idiot guard until the stairs lead to a giant door. The guard knocked on the giant doors that looked just like giant mirrors except, of course, they weren't. It was like you were stepping through the looking glass that lay your whole life right in front of you. Knots where being made in your stomach and it churned and burned your insides, anxious to reveal yourself to him. Looking into a spare mirror that was located right next to you, you gazed at how much you've grown from a little girl who loved putting on her father's over-sized trousers to now a young strong women who will stop at nothing to liberate London from Starrick's gruesome control. Feeling the pain and stress of everyone who has ever lived and died in London lingered in your body, sending terror shivers down your spin and making you feel even more nervous. 

Death, is only the beginning. Death was what you caused, along with any other human being. Sometimes we kill for the fun of it. Sometimes we kill to survive the burrows of England. Sometimes, killing is the only thing they know to do. Killing Starrick now, is too easy. It's too fast and you'd feel extremely wrong for killing him here.

"Come in!" Someone yelled from beyond the mirror doors. The guard bowed at you, shakily, and scurried away, leaving you to open the door. As soon as you opened the door, you were squished into a tight hug from, Starrick? You immediately pushed him away, knowing if he tries anything, killing him will be nothing but a mere lump of blood. 

"You know you look just like your mother, (Y/N)." 

Your ears perked up when he said Mother. He sat on his little throne of lies and pointed to an empty chair across from where he was sitting.

"What was she like?" You replied calmly, Starrick handing you a drink but you knew he was not to be trusted. 

"She had your same (E/C) eyes, same (Hair type) hair, even your body looks just like hers." 

A sour taste swarmed your mouth  when he said that last part. You frowned as you hated the way your own real father was eyeing you. 

"I suggest you should keep your eyes up, where they belong." You scolded as you covered yourself with your jacket. 

"Well, what do you want to know about, my daughter."

"Everything there is to know. Where was I born, what's my real name, maybe even a picture of my real mother." You said as calmly as possible. 

"I have nothing of your real mother, only this." He handed you a silver necklace, a diamond encrusted necklace that made a beautiful and shiny snowflake. You gently held it close to you as you admired it's shininess. You carefully tucked into your satchel, making eye contact with Starrick once more. 

"Your birth place will always be the same. Crawley, England. Your real name is Evangeline. Your mother was a French woman and her name was Elisamarie. We were supposed to be wed but... There were slight complications." 

You raised an eyebrow,"How slight?"

"She was with child. You to be exact and she passed away, giving birth." Your heart sank when you heard those words. You already blame yourself for your father's, or uncle's, death and now you feel the need to blame yourself for your real mother's death.

"I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet. This is the perfect time. We're alone, you have your weapons."

"I don't intend to kill you just yet, Mister Starrick."

"Father will do."

"Mister Starrick, is a more name pleaser." You scolded sternly. 

"As you wish, my pet." You replied, lifting his knife and placing the sharp end on the table. You swallowed hard, wondering what his intentions are with you. All was quiet for a few short seconds until he broke the silence.

"So, you're courting with Mr. Frye, aren't you?" 

A terror shiver was sent down your spine, making your heart sink without hesitation when he said those words. You mentally cursed him as for budging in on your personal life but the thing that lingered across your mind was how did he know?

"What are you talking about?" You shakily replied. 

"I will gladly have my men take him and gut him like pig he is for his actions. I know what he's done to you." He looked deeply into your eyes that scared you more than anything,"End your courting or you'll never see the Frye twins nor Mr. Green. Again"

You stood up, feared and faced with anger,"You don't get to tell me what to do, Starrick. And you have no proof I've had any intentions with Mr. Frye." 

"I'm your father, you do as I say."

You looked at him coldly,"You have never been and never will be my Father." 

A single tear fell out of the corner of your eye, making you seem weak on the outside but you were no where near a weakling on the inside. Starrick looked behind your shoulder, nodding for some odd reason. You turn around to find a Templar holding a stick, swinging it close to your head but you dodge. You run to him and stab him clean in the neck, making his blood seep through Starrick's carpet. Starrick didn't even make a sound, you only turn to find him in his exact position, but with a smile. A grin so shivering it would send the devil back to where it belongs. 

"You may be smart, my daughter, but are you quick?"

"What?" You huff, turning around to see two more Templars eyeing you, ready to strike and he was right, you weren't quick but only for a second. A Templar ran to you and punched you hard in the face and stomach. You fell to the floor.

"Fuck..." You groan, quickly getting up. You touch your face, blood dripping down your fingers as you pull out your golden revolver, shooting them both in the head. You heard clapping from behind the desk, quickly getting up with a pained groan, you see Starrick with a large grin and clapping to his heart's content.

"You bastard..." You groaned coldly. 

"You are very skilled, my daughter. Now leave, or I'll invite more of my friends." He grinned evilly. 

"I will get your blood, Mr. Starrick. I will." You scolded as you ran out the building , alerting many Templars but you ran as fast as you could to get away. You couldn't help but have a few tears in your eyes, making your eyes all read and puffy. Your lip still bleeding slightly, feeling the top of your forehead, there was a patch of blood. You knew you were going to have a a black eye and you didn't want Jacob to worry so, you placed your hood on, making sure the shadow of your hoodie casted over you. As you headed for the train, you carefully take out the necklace Starrick gave you and you tried to latch it but it was difficult to do it alone. 

"Let me help you, love." A familiar voice said, latching the necklace around your neck. 

Your cheeky Jacob snaked his arm around your waist, walking together into the train with a wide smile displayed upon your face. Seconds later, your heart began to thud faster, not knowing how Jacob will handle your beat up face. He kissed your cheek with a loud smack of his soft lips against your rosy cheeks. He spun you around, making you gasp a little as he sits down on the couch. You sit right on top of his lap, cupping his face while he holds your waist. He looks deeply into your eyes until he raises an eyebrow at your hidden face.

"Take off your hood, love."

You do as he says, taking off your hood, you reveal your busted lip. He holds you closer and tighter, examining your lip.

"It was nothing, some bloke wanted a rematch and I beat his arse again." You smirked, wiping some left blood but now your lip was just a bit swollen. Instead of being worried, Jacob smirked like always and his hazel eyes lit up like a child. You had to admit, you know you love him but you didn't know how to say it to him. You wanted to tell him you loved him and that he'd be the death of you someday but you didn't know when the right time was to say those three powerful words. You looked deeply into his hazel eyes, your nose right up against his nose. 

"You have such lovely eyes." He whispers in his husky voice that could make any girl go wild for him.

"You had such a lovely scream when I scared the wits out of your trousers." 

He pulls away just when you were about to kiss him,"Like I said that was not funny."

"And you think cutting off my hair was?" You scoffed playfully, grabbing his cheeks and moving his face all around,"You were such a cutie back then, love. Don't know what happened?" 

"I got more handsomer and better looking." He said, inching closer towards your face that begged him to kiss you,"And alas, I've got you." 

You felt your face heat up and now you've realized, you just can't hide your rosy cheeks from anyone more. His husky voice practically begged to be shutter up and kissed. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him even more closer till your lips were right against his but not kissing just yet. Your heart began to beat faster, Jacob tracing his fingers all along your back side. You got ahold of his hair and you smashed your lips against his, taking it by surprise, Jacob followed your movements. Your quiet lustful moans began to startle you, knowing Evie and Henry will come by any moment. You felt him smile under your sweet kisses with him, feeling him slowly go down to your jaw but you gently pushed him away. Your eyes still closed and your forehead against his, breathing slightly heavily.

"W-we should stop. Henry and Evie will be here any minute." You whispered into his ear.

"But you're hard to resist, love."

"Same to you, my love." You bit your lip, slowly opening your eyes as you get off of him. He still held onto your waist, clutching on it for dear life while you place your hands on his shoulders. There was a sudden change in his mood and tone as he lets go of you.

"(Y/N), there's something I've been meaning to tell you..." He said quietly, standing their puzzled, not know what he has to say. He sounded a bit nervous but you thought it was cute which made you smile. 

"Ah, (Y/N), Jacob. Fancy seeing you both." Evie spoke up, entering with Henry behind her. 

"How are you, Bahan? Are you ok?" Henry said, making his way to hug you. You hugged him return but tightly knowing he's what's left of your family even if you two are not blood related. DNA doesn't make a family, Love does.

"Define ok?"

"Satisfied with your answers."

"Finding out the truth, is good, I suppose. I'm still in shock, but I met with him today." All eyes turned to you, their eyes widen in what you just said.

"You met Starrick? Today? Alone?" Evie said, taking a step forwards towards you.

"Yes... Nothing happened, other than the fact he wants to kill all of us but he knew I was armed." You reply calmly, noticing Evie's time go from perky to nervous.

"It was too easy to kill him there and anyways I prefer if you two kill him." You smirked at the Frye Twins who shared a devious smile and they ended up laughing and soon, you and Henry joined in. Evie decided it was late and she'd rest for a bit in her cart while Henry would head back to his shop. Left alone, you and Jacob shared a few lustful glances until his cocky grin turned into a confused and nervous look. 

"What seems to be the matter, love?" You questioned, Jacob getting up and pulling you out the train. You were confused as to where he was taking you, but you just rolled your eyes and went on with it. Jacob dragged you to a nearby carriage and held out his hand to lift you up. You gladly took his rough hand, sitting closely right next to him, he gets ahold of the reins and the horses take off. You cross your arms, knowing you're going to be tired real soon and not knowing where he was taking you. 

"Do tell why you're kidnapping me?" You said, frowning at him.

"It's a surprise."

You replied with a 'hmpf', uncrossing your arms as your frown fades away. In no time, you both arrived in front of Elizabeth Tower (Big Ben Clock Tower). You jumped down just as he did, gesturing you to follow him, you do as he's says. You both climb all the way until you reach an open entrance that lead inside the clock tower. You entered first and as soon as you entered, the smell of roses filled your nose. It was quite the delight of a smell and you wanted to track it down. Jacob tapped on your shoulder, turing around , you find Jacob holding a big bouquet of bright red roses. Your eyes widen, Jacob placing the roses in your grip. You smelled the gorgeous roses, feeling overwhelmed you couldn't help but fight a few tears, knowing no one has ever shown you love like this. 

Inside the clock tower, were candles that were lit up just like your eyes. Jacob wrapped his arms around your waist, tightening his grab as his places a gentle kiss on the crown of your head. You held his arms but he spun you around to face his well-structured face. He grabs your hand and leads you upstairs, candles lighting each step, confused as to where he's going with all this. Finally, you both were at the top of the tower, looking over all of London and even in the darkest of night, London is such a breath taking sight that always lit up your heart. You held the roses close to your chest, adoring the view you turn around to show your happiness to Jacob but instead, he's adoring you. He got ahold of your hands and looked deeply into your eyes. 

"(Y/N), there's something I need to tell you..." He whispered loud enough for only you can here it. You raised an eyebrow as he sigh with such a nervous tone. He scratched the back of his neck, looking downs and finally looking back up.

"(Y/N). I-I know we've only been courting for a little while but... You're my world. I want to spend every waking hour with you for the rest of my days."

You felt your heart skip a beat.

"I would never ever hurt you.." Jacob said, embracing you with a hug,"Nor will I let anyone or anything hurt you." 

"Ohh, Jacob...What would I do without you, love?" You quickly gave him a peck on the cheek but instead he gave you a long unforgettable kiss. He kissed you with such passion, you felt your heart melt. It was a kiss that you knew you'd both last forever. 

He ended the kiss and bent down on one knee. You clutched onto the roses even tighter, knowing what he's about to do.

"I just wanted to say that... I love you, (Y/N). I love you very, very much and to prove that I do..." He says, pulling out a black little box with gold trimmings, still holding onto your hand as you gasp loudly. Your heart felt it was beating a million miles per hour. It felt like butterflies flying all through your stomach as you swallow hard. You shakily tighten your grip on his hand, smiling and whelming up with tears.

"(Y/N) (L/N). I love you so, so much." He opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small little diamond encrusted on the very top of the ring.

"Will... Will you marry me, love?"


	16. 'Merica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Assassins!
> 
> So I'm at a party and its really boring. But I was watching my favorite anime show right now and there's a really really sad scene and as I re-read this, I just started to cry. I don't know about you guys but I cried xD But anyways I was too eager to post this! Please feel free to comment, I really do appreciate the support <3❤️

Listen to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift on replay!! If you want :)

 

"Will you marry me, (Y/N)?" 

Those five words rang through your ears, knowing you've heard those exact same words before. Your smile slowly faded away, still clutching onto the roses, Jacob holding the little box right in front of you. You squeezed his hand, tears gently framing your face, tears of sadness go be exact, making your smile completely fade away as you let go of his hand. You carefully turn around, walking towards the edge of the tower to sit down on the ledge, placing the roses extra close to your heart. 

"(Y/N)..." You hear Jacob whisper from behind you, looking down at the city below, you twist your old engagement ring. Jacob sadly plops right next to you, holding both your hands and looking at the ring. 

"Jacob..." Your (E/C) eyes glistening with tears, meeting his hazel gaze whose eyes are filled with tears. 

"If I do this, I could lose you... I can't lose you... I'd die if something were to happen to you." You whisper, cupping his cheek as you plant a kiss on his nose,"I love you, Jacob Frye. But... I've lost someone I loved very much in the past... I can't lose you either..."

 

***********************************

America 1863

 

"I'm so proud for you, (Y/N)! Your first real mission!" You father says, hugging the living day lights out of you. 

"Our little girl has grown up!" Your mother whimpers, tearing up as she joins in on the hug. You felt like you couldn't breathe with all the hugging and being suffocated by your own parents.

"And being the meeting the President! Isn't that exciting!? Protecting the president of the United States!!" Your mother practically yelled.

You rolled your eyes with a smile,"Not even close, Mother dearest. I'm just working with an American assassin to find out who's plotting Lincoln's assassination. And anyways, you should be the one who's excited, he's like a brother to you." 

"It's going to be lovely seeing him again after all these years, right darling?" She asked, looking at your father who's nodding happily.

"Do you know the assassin's name?" Your mother questioned, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Yes, his name is William Jones. Assassin of the American Botherhood. Two years older than me, I believe." 

Your parents smirked at each other, knowing that look, you groaned and placed your hands over your face,"Mother, Father. I'm sixteen, I'm to young to even think about love. Love will just ruin my mission." 

Your parents and you were already packed to head to the Train. It'd be a long ride and your parents tend to talk, a lot, but you loved them all the same. The train lead towards the dock where you and your parents will board a ship to America. The whole trip was filled with a few jokes and laughter and tons of relationship advice. Your parents want you to be happy with someone already, since you were about 14 they've been wanting you to court with someone and once you turn 18, you both will get married and blah blah blah. You hated the way they'd talk about spending the rest of your life with someone and finding your true love.

"But doesn't falling in love mean you have to love the person back? I find that to be too much work." You joked, sipping on your regular cup of tea with 3 sugar cubes and a tablespoon of milk. Your mum and dad laughed at your joke, your parents aren't like most parents. They love you for who you are, they don't force you to marry someone you don't want to marry, they don't force you to court with someone you don't even know, they love the way you're masculine yet feminine in a way. 

Once you arrived in the docks of America, you felt your heart leap with joy. This was your first real mission and you were determined to not let anything come in between. You weren't entirely excited over the fact you'll be taking orders from a man but you had to go with it. The White House is located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C. The Assassin sent you a letter stating that he'd meet you at the docks just before sundown and enough time to get to know each other and whatnot, or at least that's what your father believed the letter had said. Once you arrived, you told your parents to go straight to the White House to see President Lincoln without you, and that you'll arrive just before dinner. 

You waited patiently at the docks, waiting for William's arrival. You didn't know where he could be, nightfall was approaching quickly and you knew if he didn't come within the next 10 minutes, you're leaving. You felt a light tap on your shoulder, startling you a bit, you pull out your hidden blade only to find Mr. William Jones holding a small bouquet of bright red Tulips.

"Beautiful roses, for a beautiful woman." 

"Red tulips? What's the occasion, Mr. Jones?" You smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just a declaration of my love to you, (Y/N)." He said in his thick American accent that made your heart flip. 

You smiled and blushed, running up to him and giving him a passionate kiss. 

You and William have been secretly counting for over a year and you haven't told your parents about it. It's not that you were afraid they'll find out, it's just that you were afraid of the nonstop talking about what dress you'll be wearing at your wedding or if you're planning to have kids soon. You and William met in training and ever since he moved to America, you two have secretly been writing letters to each other in order to stay in contact. You loved everything about Will. His hair long enough to make a short, little pony tail, his jet black robes that you were jealous of, his emerald greens eyes that would make any woman go mad for, and most importantly, how caring he his towards you and is always there for you when you need him the most.

"You always know how to cheer me up, love." You say, breaking the kiss. He hands you the tulips, smelling the sweet flower-y smell of the tulips.

"You don't know how much I love your accent." He smirked, looking into your glistening (E/C) eyes. You blushed, giggling quietly at his compliment.

"Well, love, shall we get started?" 

 

***********************************

 

"How did he propose?" Jacob asked, squeezing your hand tightly the whole time as he listens to your story. Your eyes still watering up and tears falling like a river, explaining how your heart was once so full of love. 

You sniffled,"Oh it was so romantic. It was April 14, 1685. H-he took me to a nearby park and there was an area filled with red roses and tulips. The moonlight was our light source which made it even more romantic."

 

***********************************

 

Washington 1865

 

"Will, where are you taking me? You know we shouldn't be out this late, we have to go to the theatre tomorrow with Mr. Lincoln." You whine, William holding your hand as he drags you to a nearby park.

"You mean you do. You and your family are his guests, I'm just going undercover to see any suspicions. And just wait, you'll see what I'm doing when we get there." He flashed a heart-warming smile that, even on your worst days, made you smile as big as a river. 

Once you both made it to the park, you immediately smelled roses and tulips, you saw lights leaving to a gazebo that was filled with crimson red tulips and roses with little candles lighting each step. You walked faster, your heart doing flips and William trying to catch up while laughing quietly. You entered the little gazebo, holding onto the railing as you look up at the pale moonlight. You felt Will wrap his arms around your waist, holding you closely as he kisses your cheek. 

"I would never ever hurt you.." William said, tightening the hug,"Nor will I let anyone or anything hurt you." 

"Ohh, Will..What would I do without you, love?" You turned around to quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. He gently cupped your face and smooched the hell out of you, making you smirk and giggle, kissing him passionately.

"Is it wrong to be scared of your parents?" He said with his strong and deep American accent. 

"Don't worry, dear. They like you! All you have to worry about is their never ending stories on what shall we name our children or even if they're invited to our wedding if we ever do get married." 

"Of course they are! You need them... like I need you..." He looked deeply into your eyes and had a nervous expression on his face. He slowly bent down on one knee. 

"William..." You say, silently gasping his name.

"(Y/N), we've been together for almost three years now and uh, well, uh," He pulled out a ring from his pocket,"I know I can't offer you much but I can offer you great love and I really really   
love you. I really do. (Y/N) (L/N), will you...will you marry me?"

Your eyes lit up as bright as the pale moon that was upon the sky. 

"YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" He placed the ring on your finger and William grabbed your waist, spinning you around while kissing you.

"Let's go tell my parents, my love!" You yelled ecstatically, holding onto his arms. 

"Oh we were here the whole time, dearie." You hear a voice emerge from behind you. You turn around to find your parents holding a large camera, with the biggest smiles on their faces. 

"Smile!" Your mother yells, clearly trying to hold back her constant crying of joy. William holds you close, planting a kiss on your forehead, smiling like an idiot with your eyes closed as you hear a snap. 

"This is the beginning of a beautiful family!" Your parents yell, hugging and kissing each other. All four of you were happy and full of joy and little did anyone of you know, I'd be the last happiest day you'd experience.

 

**********************************

 

"He sounds amazing. Better than me, I believe." Jacob scoffed playfully, trying to enlighten the mood. This time, your head was on his lap, Jacob gently braiding your loose hair. To you, it seems Jacob loves braiding hair.

"Oh, he was amazing. I wish you would've met him." You sadly said, turning to look up at him and the stars that lay right in front of both of you. 

"What happened? I-if you don't mind me asking?" He asked innocently, knowing his curiosity gets the best out of him.

"My parents, William, and I are strictly against slavery. People deserve freedom no matter what race. Some people weren't so happy wth our answer, especially my Mother and Will's answer..."

 

************************************

"Promise me. Promise me that no matter what happens, nothing happens to you or my mother. Under- *cough cough* Understood? Anyways I blame you for this cold." You sniffled, William laughing quietly as he plants a kiss on your forehead. You heard another cough from the other room, your father seemed to have gotten a cold as well. 

"I promise. I will take care of your mother. Just promise me to take care of yourself. You'll be safe and sound here." He says, quickly pecking him on the lips, you gaze into his emerald green eyes. You had such a bad feeling in your stomach, it burned your guts but you thought of it as Lincoln about to be assassinated. You squeezed his hand, he gently rubbed your knuckles, noticing a nervous and worried look on your face.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). I'll be f-" You cut him off by giving him a much needed passionate kiss, he's your future husband after all. 

"William, dear! Mr. Lincoln is expecting us, we have to hurry!" You hear your mother yell, finally breaking the kiss but still holding onto him. You didn't want to let go but you knew he had to leave any moment.

"I swear I'll come back once the show is over, ok?" He says, getting up from your bedside and heading towards the door.

"William." He turns around to face you, not knowing these would be the last time you'd speak with him,"You mustn't stay out too long. I love you. I love you so much. Please be safe."

"I love you too. I'll be careful." And he was off. You felt your eyelids heavy and soon you fell asleep, only to have nightmares.

Next Morning   
April 16, 1865

You woke up, feeling the sun shining against your sleep wear. You touch the side of your bed, only to find William not there. You thought maybe he awoke early, you decided to head downstairs after you dressed in your robes. Your head was still groggy and your nose still stuffed but you didn't care because after all this, You, William, and your family will all move to Scotland. You also hope to start a family sooner or later with William, all your excitement came rushing over you as you headed downstairs to your parents' bedroom,  but your father wasn't in there nor your mother.

"Where on earth.." You mumbled under your breath, not knowing where anyone is. You thought that maybe they all went out, maybe they let you sleep in. You went outside to the city where there was a big commotion and you were curious to find out.

"LINCOLN ASSASSINATED LATE LAST NIGHT! READ THE HORROR HERE!!" A little boy said, holding newspapers and handing them to people who looked like they have been crying. You end up walking to the boy and snatching the newspaper from him and you read the headlines: Lincoln Assassinated! Along with two others!"

"Shit.." You say under your breathe as you run towards Forde Theatre. As soon as you arrived, many people were surrounding the area, even people who were crying their eyes out. You felt your heart sink as soon as you laid your eyes on your father whose eyes were bloodshot red, probably from crying. You run up to him, shaking him from his trance before he goes mad. 

"Father! Father, look at me!" You shake his face till his red eyes look at you,"What happened?! Where's Will and Mother?!" 

"Hospital..." You pulled your father to a nearby carriage, you drove to the hospital where your Father had told you to drive. You and your father ran towards the nurse who was sitting behind the front desk. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a young man by the name of William Jones-"

"And Catherine (L/N)!" Your father cut you off, feeling petrified you grabbed your father's arm. 

"Yes, but only family can enter."

"Catherine i-is my mother and my father's wife. But I must see William Jones. He's my fiancé!" You replied hysterically, you desperately wanted to see him, hoping and praying he's ok.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but only family can enter Mr. Jon-"

"Shut up, Nurse!! Tell me what room William is in, or I swear it!" You yelled, causing the nurse and your father to be frightened.

"He-he's is room 2. I'm so sorry, ma'am!" She said quietly in her sweet american accent. You felt bad for yelling at her but you needed to see  
William if it's the last you do. You ran towards room 2 and slammed the door open and then shut. You saw him, lying on his deathbed, barely breathing from what you could tell. You walk slowly to his bed, tears filling your eyes, seeing how beat up and bruised he is. 

"William..." You whisper, sitting down next to him, grabbing ahold of his hand as you kiss it softly. He stirs a bit, barely able to open his purple eyes. 

"(Y/N)..." He croaks, barely managing to say your name. You couldn't held but cry into his chest, he was hardly able to put his arms around you, you held him close, sobbing and making the sheets all wet with your tears. 

"I told you to stay safe, you didn't listen, William! You idiot, you could've gotten yourself killed, and I don't know what I'd do without you." You look up at him, his eyes barely able to open up but you can still see the hope in his green eyes. 

"Promise me something, (Y/N)."

"What?" You silently say, holding back your tears.

"Find love again. Promise me you'll find love again and that you'll be happy. That's all I ever wanted from you, to be happy."

"Will, what are you talking about?" Your heart started to beat faster in terror, knowing what he's trying to say.

"The past three years... H-have been the best, b-because I've S-spent each second with you." You felt tears non-stop escaping your eyes. You found yourself sobbing, feeling his hand cup your cheek,"And now, I know I got t-to see you, o-one last time..." He whispered, you felt his breathing become slow which scared you.

"William, look at me, y-you're going to a make it ok?! You hear me! Will, please don't leave me. I love you so so much, please Will! We're going to buy a house together, protect each other, start a family too! Please, please, please William! Don't go!"

He looked at you one last, his bloodshot emerald green eyes that stared into your broken soul. 

"I love you..." We're his last words.

**********************************

 

"I knew right then, he was truly gone... I collapsed on his body and cried. I cried and cried and cried. I rushed to see my Mother, and, she too, was gone. Seeing her there just made we want to die." You say to Jacob, your eyes filled with tears, sobbing into Jacob's jacket as he gently strokes your hair, hugging and holding you close. The story had finally ended and you couldn't say anything else about it other then your Mother being stabbed to death as well as William. 

"I am so sorry, (Y/N). I had no idea. I-if you don't want to accept my proposal then... Then I understand..." You felt his head lean forward a bit in sadness. You love Jacob you truly do and you couldn't pass up this opportunity of being happy again. 

"Who says I'd deny it? I just... I just don't want to lose you. The way I lost Will was gruesome, if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd-" Jacob cut you off, gently grabbing your face and deeply kissing your lips. You deepened the kiss, clutching onto his hair, crawling to sit on his lap. He held your waist closely, holding you tight enough to not make you fall off the tower. You broke the kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck, hugging his head against your chest, thinking this moment is so precious that no time should be wasted. 

"Yes..." You whisper in his ear, kissing his cheek softly. 

"Yes what?" Jacob asked, pulling you to face him.

"I will marry you, Jacob Frye. I do with all my heart." You say, his eyes lightening up, kissing your face all over, tears of sadness turned to joy knowing you finally found happiness once again. 

William, I kept my promise. I found love again. I'll always have you in my heart, and now, my heart has room for another, You think to yourself, hugging the day lights out of him. 

"What did that letter say? The one Clara gave you?" You asked curiously, sniffling your last few tears away.

"Let's just say we're invited to a play."

"Who's the star?" You raise an eyebrow.

"Maxwell Roth." He smirks, knowing another bastard will die soon...


	17. Lover Boy

You were now going to be Mrs. (Y/N) Frye. You couldn't think of a better last name to go with your name. After Jacob's proposal and after your story, you and Jacob headed back for the train, with the roses still glued to your hands. You couldn't put the roses down, you loved how beautiful they've grown to be and how blood red they are. You linked your arm with Jacob's, your head resting against his broad shoulders as he serenades you with his many childhood stories.

"I still can't believe you scared me when I was little. That was extremely horrendous." He laughed, you looked at him stopping him in his tracks.

"It wasn't my fault, you started it! You cut my lip, it was swollen for a week!" You crossed your arms and pouted like children, Jacob embracing you with a warm hug. You felt him kiss the crown of your head, making you smile widely and hugging him tightly in the process. You enjoyed every minute with your new fiancé and knowing that your father, or Uncle, is looking down happily at you. You missed him so much, Father or not, he loved you, and he has always been there for you. You knew, if you were to be with child, you'd name them after him, or even after your Mother/Aunt. 

You and Jacob headed back for the train, but then it hit you. What would Henry say, or even what would Evie say?! Your mind started to flip as you stop right in front of the train doorway. Jacob noticed your lack of walking and strength in worrisome, he grasped your hand, holding it tightly and gently placing a small kiss on your knuckles. His sweet, delicate kiss soothed you, it finally made you give in and walk inside the train, only to find Evie and Henry not even there. A sigh of relief fell upon you and you even felt Jacob become less tense then before. 

You couldn't help but smell the flowers once more, Jacob plopping down on the couch while he patted next to him, gesturing you to sit. You place the flowers on the desk and you sit right next to him, Jacob getting into a comfortable position as he places his head on your lap. You couldn't help but smile as he faces your stomach, hugging you tightly but gently as you stroke his hair, your head leaning back, feeling his breathes on your stomach and the relaxation on how quiet it was. 

"I love you, (Y/N)..." Jacob mumbled from your stomach, which made you breath a chuckle, leaning down to kiss the crown of his head,"I love you, too, Jacob." 

Soon, both of you fell into a deep sleep. It was really late, and all you could wonder is where on earth could Evie and Henry be, but you knew as long as Evie was around with Henry, they were both safe. 

************************************

You heard the train whistle loudly, disturbing your slumber, you sit up, realizing you're in a bed. Jacob's to be exact, feeling his arm wrapped tightly around your waist. You looked at your cheeky Jacob who was sound asleep, you couldn't held but smile and hug his head in return, planting a small kiss on his cheek. He stirred a bit, but he was a heavy sleeper, so he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. You checked your pocket watch and saw it to be 9:41am, at least it wasn't that early or that late. You were still in your Assassin wear and so was Jacob but both of you had your jackets off. You carefully remove your Fiancé's arm from around your waist, gently moving his hair out of his face, you plant a small kiss on his forehead. You silently place your jacket on and headed for the main cart, but you wanted to drop by Evie's cart to see if she's in need of anything. Luckily she was awake, and so was Henry. Being the nosy person you are, you leaned your against the doorway, listening to their conversation.

"Narcissus: Self-love. I should buy a bouquet for Jacob." Evie said, sounding annoyed, which made you smile considering you said the same thing. 

You heard Henry chuckle a bit,"Most unkind, Miss Frye."

"As amusing as all this is, I really should be getting back to work now. If you need me..." Evie said, being cut off by Henry.

"I'll send a bouquet." You felt him smile when he said that.

"...Of irises?" She replied.

"'A message'. Indeed." 

Their conversation was short but meaningful. You smiled and headed back for the main cart, your eyes caught the attention of the roses from last night. You held them one more time and breathed them in, catching the sweet scent of honeysuckle and sweets until you heard footsteps come from behind to find Evie with a smirk on her face, placing the flowers behind you. 

"Hello, (Y/N). How are you?" She says with her same warm smile, the sun beaming against her little freckles that was adorable. You had to admit, Evie was pretty hot, and if you were a guy, you'd totally court her. 

"I've been worse, I suppose. How are you?" You ask, giving a smile in return.

"Amazing actually."

"Oh?" You say with a smirk.

"Your brother may be a headache, but... He knows how to charm a gal." She smiles and blushes. You smile, knowing it's the same thing with Jacob. 

"Your brother as well..." You mumble under your breathe so low not even an eagle can here it. 

"What was that?" Evie asked with a smile, seeming you saved her from her trance. You could tell she was happy, and you were too now. Jacob was still asleep and Henry is probably at his shop by now, so it was the two of you, alone. You didn't know how to bring up but you knew you had to eventually.

"Oh nothing, haha. But Evie, might I ask you a question?" You looked at her with a smile, she perked up and listened.

"If your brother was, let us say, I-in a courtship with someone and even proposed to them, what would you think?" You asked curiously. 

She widened her eyes at your question but soon chuckled a bit,"Well, I'd say whoever he is to marry is mad to marry my brother dearest. But... As long as my brother is happy, I'll be happy." 

A sigh of relief came upon you. You wanted to speak up but you were soon interrupted by Jacob.

"And what are you two up to?" Jacob questioned, you turned to face him, his top hat on his head and arms crossed with his same cocky grin. 

"Having gal time, Mr. Frye. Unless you want to talk about the Shroud of Eden then I suggest you don't disrupt us." You smile with a wink. You hear Evie giggle from behind you, you find Jacob with an annoyed look, coming up to you with a change of smile. His hand slid past your stomach, placing a small note in your hand as he walks past you, and then Evie. You quickly tuck the note in your satchel, turning to face Evie once more. 

"I feel bad for whoever marries my brother." Evie chuckled, Jacob hearing it before he made his way out,"I heard that, sister dearest!" He yelled from the cart door, just before he jumped off the train. 

"Evie, what if... What if it was, let's say for example, that I was in a courtship with Jacob. Not that I am but, how'd you react?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd say you could do better." She giggled, standing up from her seat,"What are your intentions with my brother dearest?"

"Let's just say he's got his ways." You smirk, looking down until Evie places a hand on your shoulder. 

She smiles and laughs with you,"Don't allow personal to comprise the mission, (Y/N) dearest. Just make sure you control him and keep him focused on the mission. He tends to wander a bit, and you're just the women who can keep him in his place." 

"Mustn't worry, Evie dearest. You just need to worry about looking after my brother." You smile once more, Evie giggling away, making her way out the train. Just as she exits the train, you pull out the note Jacob gave you.

Meet me at Alhambra Theatre, tonight. Another bastard is to be sent to hell. Think of this as an early wedding present.

You smiled, deciding to kill time by throwing over a Templar Stronghold. 

"The fun never stops..." You say aloud, smirking to yourself as you place your hood on.

************************************

"But... But...I want to be a cat, Jacob Frye!" You pouted like a child. You met Jacob close by Alhambra Theatre where Maxwell Roth was your next target. You and Jacob had to knock out two guards in order to find a mask, without a mask, it's impossible to enter. You knocked out a guard with a rabbit mask but you were never really fond of rabbits, but you did enjoy cats and kittens. Jacob knocked out a guard with a cat mask and as soon as he put it on, you begged for it. After a few battle of stares and pouts, he finally gave in.

"Fine, here." He handed you the mask, exchanging your mask with his. You place the cat mask on with a little squeal, hugging Jacob in the process.

"Yay! Thank you, my love!" You plant a kiss on his cheek, knowing he became annoyed but planted a soft kiss upon your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, feeling his tongue enter you mouth, swirling and battling your tongue in return. You finally pulled apart but this time, you had a confused look.

"What?" Jacob asked, noticing your reaction.

"Kiss and kissing, both sound like weird words to me. I find having a face battle more appealing than kissing." You reply, looking down and smiling.

"Well then I challenge you to a face battle, my darling." You look up to find him smirking and gently cupping your face to give you a sweet, long kiss. 

"Come on, we'll forget about killing Roth if we continue." You say, trying to stop the kiss but Jacob keeps refusing.

"Like I said, you're hard to resist, my love." He whispered in your ear with his husky voice, this time, it did make you mad. He finally let go, but he held onto your hands.

"I promise I'll give you something later. Think of that as an early wedding present." You wink, seeing him place a smirk creep onto him face. 

"Ok so, there's a stealth opportunity where the Usher is. With these masks, we can enter in, just stay with the group. We don't want any unwanted attention." You say, placing the mask onto your face, Jacob also doing so. 

You and Jacob calmly walked towards the group who were following the usher. The women lead us inside, the smell of cigars and blood filling your nose, making you cringe a bit. Jacob grasped your hand, you look into his eyes and sends you a cocky grin. You sigh and follow the group inside.

"Tonight, for one night only. We have a very special performance of Corvus the Trickster!" You hear Roth yell from where both of you were. You felt a terror shiver travel down your spine. The Theatre was huge and filled with all the rich merchants and ladies who would sneer at you just for staring. 

"... Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you! And also for your lover!" You heard Roth say, you turned to look at Jacob who had a straight face. 

"What did you get yourself into now, dearest?" You say to him, looking at Jacob who is focused on what's on his mind.

"Something I wish I've never done." He simply replied. You shook your head and looked back up at him. 

"Well, let's split up. I'll take bottom floor, you take the top floor. Try to air assassinate him if you can. It'll be quick and easy, alright?" You say, placing a hand on his cheek,"Be safe, love. Please."

"When am I not, (Y/N)." He smirked. You let go of his cheek but you and Jacob felt something oddly peculiar. You noticed there are many Roth decoys, you looked at Jacob who was already on killing them. You smiled and headed downstairs. The bottom floor was filled with tables and fancy people swarming the area along with some Blighters. There, you saw a clear version of Roth front and center. This was Jacob's problem, so he had to kill unless there is a complication. In that case, you'd have to help Jacob and kill Roth. You made your way towards the front of the stage but keeping your distance to not get noticed. A man was passing by carrying a tray of drinks, you quickly grabbed one and sat down on an empty seat as a few Blighters passed by. You quickly chugged it down and set it on the table making it clank. You got up, not noticing you bumped into a Blighter.

"Oi! You're not supposed to be 'ere!" He yelled, you tried to shush him done but soon, you caught the attention of the ring lord.

"You there. Come up on stage!" Roth yelled, pointing at you while lights flashed on you, catching everyone's attention. Everyone started to clap and cheer for you, pushing you towards the stage while Maxwell Roth held out a hand to you but you instantly jumped up on stage to get many 'aww's from the crowd, the crowd staring at you with such amusement.

"What might be your name, my pet?" He asked in his low, raspy voice. You saw his large scar on his cheek, making him seem even more menacing and evil.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N)." You simply said, breathing heavily due to the attention you were receiving from the crowd that laid in front of you. Your anxiety starting to build up, everyone's eyes laying on you and feeling the whispers and yells about you. Breathing heavily and entering a trance, Roth breaks you out of it by speaking.

"Well, Miss (Y/N). Don't we have a special night for Jacob and especially you, don't we boys?" You held out his hands, showing two Blighters behind him. He finally removed his mask and laughed like the manic he is and raises up a glass of champagne.

"Ha ha ha! I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen, I know I have!" He yelled at the crowd who were cheering and clapping at Roth. He hands you a glass of champagne, grabbing the glass while also slowly raising it up, feeling a little uneasy about the wine as Maxwell Roth continued to speak.

"Now, before our final act. I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us to celebrate life... And death!" He looked at the Blighters and loudly yelled,"Go on! Toast 'em!" The two Blighters were now holding two sticks which were lit up on fire, they filled their mouths with liquid and blew it out, making the fire grasp the walls and slowly making the fire grow large. The crowed gasped and began to yell as you signal them to get out.

"Get out of here! Go! Save yourselves!" You yell, feeling someone tug at your hair till you were down on your knees facing Roth as he begins to choke the day lights out of you. 

"Ha ha ha! Your move, Jacob, my boy!" You looked up all around, but Jacob was no where insight and soon your vision was all coming to a blur. You tried to smack his hands away but you were too focused on when Jacob will kill this bastard already. 

"Why are you doing this!" You say, gasping for air.

"Because" He smiles, giving you a menacing grin and finally gives you a disgusting smooch upon your lips. He pulls away in delight,"Why not!"

Just as you felt you were about to black out, you feel Roth's hands no longer around your throat, he throws you off to the side and soon you see a faint vision of Roth being lifted and stabbed by Jacob. You finally fall to the ground, choking and gasping for air and wiping your lips from the arrogant smooch he gave you. You were pretty much out for a few seconds until the heat of fire and the smell of burning stung your nose. You saw Roth and Jacob talking and you were able to make out what they were saying but only the ending of their conversation. 

"For the same reason I do anything -" Roth yelled, grabbing Jacob's neck and giving him a long kiss until Jacob pulls away in disgust,"Why not!" He yells, laughing like a maniac until he passed. Your eyes widen, not believing what you just saw but you shake your head and wait for Jacob to come down as the fire drenches the whole theatre. Jacob finally jumps down and runs towards you, checking for any wounds or bruises.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sure my neck will be slightly bruised but that doesn't matter! We need to get out of here!" You yell over the roaring fire, seeing wood collapse on the broken stage. You and Jacob run away from the stage, trying to find a wait out but it was no use.

"What a nightmare!" Jacob yells running for the stairs as you run behind him. 

"We'll never make it out alive." You say, grabbing Jacob's hand, leading you towards the front door which was thankfully not engulfed by the flames of hell. You and Jacob broke down the door, running out of their like there was no tomorrow, you both catch your breathe one more time. You cough a bit more until Jacob pulls you into a hug, gently stroking your hair, both of you watching the one beautiful Alhambra Theatre, turn into nothing but a pile of wood and ash. Jacob let's you go and stares at you dead in the eye.

"Why would you do that?" He asked calmly, referring to you going up on stage.

"Did you want me to escorted out by Scotland Yard? Or be chased by Roth and his Blighters? At least I lived." You scoffed, suddenly becoming irritated.

"Why do you have to do stupid things like that, (Y/N)? You could've gotten killed again!" He frustratedly threw his hands in the air.

"Oh don't bring up the house fire! Like I said, I would've rather had died in that fire knowing I could have save my father!"

"But you didn't, did you?" He yelled back, making you flinch in fright.

You felt your face heat up with anger,"How dare you say that! Why would you say that!" You yelled back, you tried to control your anger but you couldn't,"At least I know my father was proud of me!"

"Oh so you wanna talk about father's? At least I knew who my real father was! Your real father is the demon that sits in the underworld!"

"It's not my fault! I didn't choose to have him as my real father! Father or not, Benjamin Desmond (L/N) has always loved me!" You fought back. You were flustered with rage, you felt like you were ready to slap him at any moment, but then you realized, this is the second fight you've had with him this month alone.

"You said it perfectly. At least you had a father you cared about you! Evie was always his favorite! My father is DEAD!" He yelled at you, walking face to face with you. You didn't want to get violent now, calming down a bit you felt tears whelm up in your eyes. 

"And so is mine!"

You breathed a sigh and placed your hands over your face to wipe your tears,"Look, Evie is expecting us. I'm going to head back to the train, don't be late." Was all you said, walking out his sight as you wipe your leftover tears. You hated fights like this and hated how you felt responsible for all of them. You began to think about what all these fights might cause, I love Jacob dearly, and to have him as my Fiancé, I couldn't ask for more, but with all this fighting, I don't know how we can produce a healthy relationship...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment :))


	18. Unbroken

You ended up walking to the train hideout alone, leaving Jacob to come back on his own. Walking the lonely slums of Whitechapel Station, you found many begging children, making your heart sink as to what they suffer and go through on these tough streets of hell. As you walked by all of Whitechapel, you saw children begging for money. You have them each a few shillings, only realizing you haven't seen Clara ever since the house fire.

You checked down Babylon Alley but you only found the little boy who still your coins,"Excuse me, little one. Have you seen Clara?"

At first he was scared of you, but then finally gave in,"She's at Lambeth Asylum. Many of us have gotten *cough cough* really sick and modern medicine isn't doing any good." He pouted, which made you give him a tight hug, giving him a small kiss upon his check as you brush some hair out of his face.

"Don't worry, dear. You'll be alright, I'll have a talk with Lambeth Asylum before it closes." You smiled, making your way out towards Lambeth. You stole an empty carriage, rampaging towards the asylum, finding a familiar figure there, you walk up to them.

"Evie, dear? What are you doing here in this late hour?" You questioned her, placing a hand on her back with a warm smile. She returned the smile and noticed your sudden bloodshot eyes and pink nose from crying.

"Rose, is everything alright? You seemed to have been crying?" She gently cupped your face, checking for any bruises or cuts but you gently brought down her hands.

"Just a cold. Don't worry, Evie dearest. I can handle well." You smiled letting go of her hands as you walk towards the front door of the asylum, finding a little girl who seemed to be restless, standing in front of the doorway. You remembered the little green dress with the white apron, as well as the pig tails that framed her face, you walk up to Clara.

"Ms. Frye, Ms. (L/N)! What a pleasant surprise!" Clara said shakily, looking like she's about to pass out, you started to worry a bit.

"Hello Clara, We were just going to check on Lambeth since the asylum is closing. What brings you here?" Evie asked, smiling at the little green dressed girl.

"The children in my care have been falling ill. Our usual tonics aren't working. I came to --" She began coughing as you walk up to her, sensing and knowing somethings wrong.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright?" You questioned, standing in front of her.

"Of course I am, Miss..." She said, fainting all of a sudden, catching her and yelling her name, cradling her in your arms as Evie yelled for a doctor. The two of you look around for any sight of one until you hear the door behind you open wide, revealing a middle aged woman tell you both to come inside. Immediately, you Bohr walk in, Clara in your arms, you hold her close, keeping her warm until she's treated. You walk towards the bed, placing her weak little body until of the hospital bed while the nurse speaks.

"She just collapsed?" The nurse said, sounding concerned for the little one's health.

"Yes, she said the others took tonic but it didn't work." You said, looking up back to Evie who looks worried about Clara, as well as you.

"I should think not. Ever since Elliotson was murdered, the district has been overrun with counterfeit tonics." The elderly nurse placed a hand on Clara's forehead, checking for her temperature,"This one needs proper care. But without the appropriate medication, she and the others will quickly decline." She said, looking at you and Evie.

"What do you need?" Evie asked, concerned about the little green dressed girl.

"I need supplies, plenty of them. And medicine, some of the less common ingredients are being stolen and sold at an auction." The kind nurse said, Evie stepping up to her with a sympathetic look displayed upon her features of beauty.

"We'd be happy to help." Evie said, looking at you with a warm smile as the nurse turns around to pick up a peace of paper.

"Here's the list - Miss..." She handed Evie the list.

"Frye. Evie Frye. And this is (Y/N) (L/N)." Evie spoke, the nurse looking at you as you nod at her with a smile.

"I'm Miss Nightingale, how do you do?" She replied, shaking hands with you, then with Evie,"Please hurry, we don't have much time." She said, sounding concerned once more.

"I'll stay here with Miss Nightingale and Clara. You find the ingredients, you think you can manage without me?" You asked Evie, placing a hand on the side of her arm, feeling the worrisome overwhelm you. She nodded her head slowly and was off finding the ingredients. You walked up to Clara, gently placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. You felt her hands move up towards your hand that was placed on her stomach, she gently squeezed your hand, knowing she's safe as long as you're there.

"You're going to be alright, Clara. Alright?" You whispered enough for only her to hear. Her shaky sighs and raspy voice made you shiver with fright.

"M-miss (L/N).... Do y-you mind, singing me a s-song?" She asked shakily, her green eyes barely managing to stay open. You slowly nodded your head, placing a warm smile upon your rosy cheeks, clearing your throat, ready to sing quietly.

_"There are loved ones... In the glory, who's dear forms you... Often miss... When you close your, earthly story... Will you join, them in, their bliss?_

_Will the circle... Be unbroken? By and by... By, and by... Is a better... Home awaiting.... In the sky, Lord, in... The sky..._

_In the joyous... Says of childhood, oft they told of wondrous love... Pointed to the, dying savior... Now they dwell, with him... Above..._

_Will the circle... Be unbroken? By and by... By, and by... Is a better... Home awaiting.... In the sky, Lord, in... The sky..."_

You sang, feeling yourself overwhelm with tears, gently rubbing her forehead as she squeezes your hands and her little coughs scaring you, feeling she might not make it. Evie returned, making you finish singing, having to wipe your tears away from Evie to not notice your pain. Miss Nightingale walked up to Evie with a smile and a warm sigh of relief.

"You're back. And not a moment too soon. I hope you brought the medication I requested?" She asked, touching Clara's head, once again checking her temperature.

The elder Frye twin took a glance at the little ill girl who lay on the bed,"How is she?" She asked you, seeing the worrisome in her eyes.

"I'm sure she will recover, with the help of Miss Nightingale, of course." You smiled at the elderly nurse, who smiled back at both of you.

"Babylon Alley - the children!..." Clara spoke up, her raspy voice frightening you.

"Thanks to you we can distribute authentic medicine now." The nurse said, feeling relieved.

"But is that a permanent solution?" You asked, growing your face a bit.

"I will petition to have regulations put into place." She said, giving you a glee of a grin.

"Lambeth is in your debt." Evie said, finally feeling a bit of relief that Clara and the rest of the children will be well, and in especially good hands.

"It takes a long time to change things. But I'm not going anywhere Miss Frye, Miss (L/N)." She says, smiling at you both.

You and Evie walk out of Lambeth Asylum, heading to the train back at Whitechapel where you hoped Jacob was not late but just like you predicted, he was. You didn't know where he could've gone when he knows he's supposed to meet you and Evie back at the hideout. Evie waited patiently, but her patience no longer long-lasting, sensing her temper going up you tried to calm her down but she would refuse to unless Jacob would arrive. Finally, Jacob alas arrived, smelling of ash and smoke from the the burning Theatre. He brushed against Evie, seeing flames in her eyes you stand up, being behind Evie as she speaks up.

"You're late. Starrick is making his move. The piece of Eden is somewhere inside Buckingham Palace." She said calmly at first. Jacob cocked a grin and shrugged at his sister.

"Let him have it." He simply said, ready to turn around and walk out but you stopped him slightly.

"Jacob!" You said, making him turn around to face you and Evie.

"I've seen your handy work across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgement." She scorned at him, making him walk even closer to her.

"I have been killing Starrick's henchmen. What have you need doing? Lest ask Henry, shall we?" He scoffed, knowing he's not going to follow through with Evie's plan.

"I have been repairing your mistakes. 'Too much haste is to little speed.'" Evie fought back, making you place a hand on her shoulder, telling her to calm down but she refused and ignored you.

"Don't you quote Father at me!" He sneered, being face to face with Evie now.

"That's Plato. And I'm sorry this doesn't involve anything you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods!!" She yelled at him furiously with Jacob interrupting her in the process.

"FATHER IS DEAD!!" He yelled, scaring you in the process but you yelled at them both.

"Jacob! Evie! That's enough!!" You scorned them both, the Frye twins glaring at each other with such hatred in their flaming eyes. You walked towards Henry, who listened to all of their conversation.

"I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the piece of Eden and then eliminate all the heads of church and state." Henry said, placing a hand on your back as you both watch the Frye twins look down, but glare at each gorge once more.

"Once more, for all times sake?" Jacob asks, eyeing and sneering at his sister.

"And then we're finished." The elder Frye twin sneered at her younger twin brother.

"Agreed. So what's the plan?" He said, you couldn't help but sigh, placing your hand over your temples, frustratingly, you walk out knowing Jacob followed you out. You turned around to find Jacob almost ready to punch anything that stands in his way.

"Bloody hell, Jacob? Why the hell would you say that to your sister?" You told him angrily.

"It's not my doing my father is dead, (Y/N)." He growled at you, anger and rage emerging from his hatred of a soul.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" You fought back, crossing your arms in anger.

"Listen, love. Don't get all upset. Frankly, this is none of your business." He sneered, trying to walk past you but you got ahold of his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks as he looks into your (E/C) eyes.

"It very damn well is. She is to be my future sister, but never mind that, this about the Shroud of Eden, not just family. If it reaches Templar hands, not only will we be in grave danger but along with the Brotherhood and it'll all be because of us." You yelled, noticing flames in his hazel eyes that scared you ever so slightly.

"The hell with it! It's not like it even matters anymore." He yelled back, turning to fully see your flaming eyes.

"Jacob, stop! Stop acting like you don't give a shit about anything. Stop being childish!" You scolded, being face to face with him.

"Oh I'm acting like a child? At least I've been killing Starrick's henchman! What has Evie been doing, huh? Probably frolicking with Henry!" He threw his hands in the air.

"She has been trying to save your arse for the past 21 years! You treat her wrong! Is that what you think your sister always does? Daydream and gossip about boys and life? We both are here to save London, to liberate its people from that damn Starrick's control, yet it is you who is frolicking! It's like you don't care about your sister, nor even me!" You placed a finger on his chest, pressing it against him making him walk back a little.

"That's bullshit, (Y/N)! Of course I care about both of you!" He removed your hand, covering it with both his large hands and placing it on his chest.

"It doesn't seem like you do anymore! For crying out loud, this is your last mission with Evie!! Jacob... I can't be with someone who shows no empathy towards the ones they love. I can't be with someone who breaks me down. As a matter a fact, just bury me now for God's sake! You're killing me, Jacob Frye!!" You couldn't help but sob almost each word, regretting what you said but knowing it's true. You looked down, burying your face in your hands, releasing all your sobs and anger. You removed your hands, finding Jacob clenching his jaw, tears framing his eyes and face. You looked at your engagement ring and gently slid it off, walking up to him and gently placing it in his hand, closing his palm tightly around the ring.

"Jacob this is our third fight, in this month alone. If we fight like this all the time, then I can't see how we can work, my love. I should have listened to Ethan, I should have never allowed personal feelings to get in the way of my mission..." You looked down, feeling your face being beat up with tears and the emotions built up inside you.

"I-I believe this will be our last mission, together. After this, I'll leave London..." You said quietly, gently cupping his cheek and then walking away until Jacob grabs your arm, trying to pull you from your mistake.

"No, don't do this. You know I love you, (Y/N). I don't want to lose you..." He said, gently trying to pull you closer but you swung your arm to get out his grip.

"You already have, Jacob Frye." You sobbed, walking to who knows where.   
You couldn't go back to the train hideout, Jacob would surely check there, he'd even check Aleck's house. You had no one to turn to in London, only yourself and the only family you had left is who knows where in England.

Walking the lonely streets once more for about an hour, you walk past by Devils Acre, feeling the need to go on a drinking binge, you head towards a pub. As you walk towards the pub, you take notice of a women with a brightly blue dress along with a light blue bonnet with ringlets of blond hair, talking to some Blighters. You didn't know what a women of her class was doing here and as you started to walk closer to her, you noticed something similar about her features and presentation.

"Aunt Mary-Anne?" You questioned the women, the Blighters looking up at you with a smile, something you haven't seen them do ever some you've arrived here. The women turned around to reveal your Aunt, Mary Anne Disraeli who is siblings with your Father/Uncle. You couldn't believe she was actually here in London but you never imagined her being here in Devil's Acre, the most horrid place to be and especially at night.

"(Y/N)! Oh my, It's been so long! Look how much you've grown! I remember when you were just but a wee little toddler. And, you became an Assassin?" She asked, holding your hands high and staring at your Assassin's pin. You couldn't help but hug her close, feeling your eyes well up in tears knowing she's the only family you have left.

"Why on earth are you crying, my dear?" She asked, rubbing your back gently to calm your silent sobs of sorrow and remorse. You couldn't talk at all with your cries interfering your way of talking,"It's alright, my dear niece. Would you like to stay at our home and have a spot of tea with your Uncle Dizzy?"

You looked up at her and smiled, wiping your tears away,"Uncle Dizzy... I haven't seen him in ages. But... I'd love that, but might I ask you, what on earth are you doing here in such a place at such a late hour, Aunt Mary?"

She smiled and turned you around,"Desmond! Oh my sweet pet! Thank you so much, Mr. Frye!"

Jacob was here, holding Desmond in a purse in his broad arms, looking at you with anger yet so much sadness and remorse. You couldn't help but look down, and just as this moment couldn't get any worse, your aunt speaks up.

"Mr. Frye! Allow me to introduce to you my niece, (Y/N) (L/N)." She smiled, holding out his hand to shake yours, her oblivious to you both knowing each other. His eyes widen when she called you her niece but simply shook his head. You had to play along, you wanted no complications between him or your aunt, so you held out your hand, still not looking up.

"Pleasure, Mr. Frye..." You said quietly, shaking his hand as you notice he gripped your hand hard, but soon released

"Pleasures all mine, Ms. (L/N)." He said with sadness, feeling a few tears well up in your eyes, you turn away, grabbing a drink from a Blighter's hand, chugging it down quickly. You saw the Blighter pout which then you bought two more drinks to offer him one, and one for you. Your aunt was still talking to the Blighters with Jacob also sitting across from you, staring at you with sadness and regret, you couldn't bear to stare into his dreamy hazel eyes. Aunt Mary talked with the Blighters for a few more minutes, while you and a buff brute enjoyed a couple of drinks, making you know when your limit was. Soon, you felt dizziness hit you, you begged your Aunt if you both can head back home. She finally agreed, and just as you were to be off on your way to her home she stops you, your Aunt's arm linked with Jacob's

"Come, my niece! Join us, Mr. Frye over here will take us to Dizzy's and I's home!" She gestured you to link arms with Jacob, you tensed up, breathing heavily and feeling your crystal tears fill your eyes.

You turn away to wipe your tears,"I prefer not to, Aunt Mary... I'll meet you at your home." Was all you said, running away from Devils Acre and out of Jacob's sight for good.

This feeling was the worst you've ever felt. This time you didn't lose the love of you life to death, you lost him because of how idiotic you felt. Feeling the pain in your heart made you miss him even more, making you regret ever getting into fights with him. Making you die a little inside, knowing he's better off without you, knowing now there's nothing you can do to get him back in your life. You longed for his hugs and kisses, you missed every inch of him which made your heart ache even more. Your heart raced with anger, pain, sorrow, and so many other emotion you were just too confused to capture them all in mind. You reached your Aunt's house, your eyes stinging with tears, having to face your Aunt with your bloodshot eyes. She directed you to your room, and once she left you alone, you plopped onto the bed, crying and sobbing, trying to whisk away the pain your heart was feeling. Your cries soon grew yourself tiresome, ending up in your crying yourself to sleep, only to have nightmares of how cruel reality can truly be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy Guys
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support, I love all the comments and kudos you all give me<3
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seemed so depressing and sad. It's just that my hamster recently passed away last night and it was horrible...
> 
> R.I.P Vanelope 


	19. Not an Update!!: Author's Note!!

Hey Guys!!

Ok, so, as I was writing the next chapter for you guys, and I just realized that... I'm probably like 3 chapters away from ending this story. I know, I'm shocked and scared at the same time! So in advanced, to at least continue this little series you guys are so fond of, I was wondering if, after this story ends, would you guys like a sequel? Maybe just a regular sequel with fluff in it or even a Jack the Ripper sequel^.^!?!? I'm still unsure, but then again it's up to you guys, my amazing readers! So if you guys would like a sequel after this story is finished, don't hesitate to comment or inbox me! I'd really appreciate it, thank you all for so much support, \^.^/ Till next time, Readers 


	20. Love Letters

Knock knock knock You grumbled in your sleep, checking your pocket watch, you seemed to have slept the whole night and a bit of today considering it's almost midday. Your pillow still soaked with your tears, you heard the constant knocking, probably from your Aunt and, you were right. You sat upright and waited till the knocking turned to talking or at least silence. "(Y/N) dear! Wake up, breakfast, or, actually lunch is served if you'd like to eat. I could ask the maids to warm up your tea once more and - oh dear." She walked inside, looking at your appearance, seeing your dark bags under your crystal (E/C) eyes. Your eyes still bloodshot from the constant crying of last night and how tired you looked worried your Aunt quite a bit. "Alright.... Aunt dearest... I'll be down in a jiffy. I shan't keep you waiting, can't I?" You smirked, trying to enlighten the mood, seeming to appear it has worked. You see your aunt smile and nod, walking out of your room but before you even got out of bed, she comes back. "Oh, (Y/N), a little girl dropped this off for you! I believe it's an invitation to the Royal Ball, tonight! Also you've received this letter as well!" She exclaimed, making you quickly get out of bed, practically sliding with each step to examine the letters. There were two of them, both with gold trimmings and a fancy red stamp to go along with it. The other letter, looked like any postage letter, fearing of who could it be from and what it has to say. You looked at your hand and hugged her,"I'll be be down soon. I need to freshen up a bit." You kissed her cheek, and curtsied till you heard her light heels click away into the abyss of her mansion. You opened the first two lettered with the gold trimmings, wondering what it could be, you sit down on the bed, feeling the warmth of it consume and comfort you with delight. You looked at the letter, opening it carefully to reveal a fancy don't saying: Mr. Benjamin Desmond (L/N) You have been honorably invited to attend the Queen's Palace Ball, tonight. Was all the little letter had said. After you findings reading that one, you opened the exact same one only this time, it had your name on it. Miss (Y/N) Aveline (L/N) You have been honorably invited to attend the Queen's Palace Ball, tonight. You chuckled slightly, wondering how on earth did the Royals know you and your Father even existed. You got ahold of your satchel and placed the two invitations in your satchel, observing the other letter that had your name written on the front with cursive. You lifted your eyebrow, wondering who's handwriting that is and/or what do they want with you. You pick up the letter from your pillow and start to open it carefully, seeing the first thing you read was your name at the very top of the short letter. Dear (Y/N), You don't know how much I long for yourself, how long I've regretted ever getting into fights with you. I know writing is not a way to apologize to a women like you, my love, but it's worth the try. If I were to meet with you, you'd probably kill me right on the spot, but... I just wanted to let you know, love, is that I miss you. I love you so, so much and you mean everything to me. I should have known better, I should've known I'd break your little heart eventually, I should've known I would have fell for you, and I fell hard. I don't know what you see in me but after all this, you chose me and I'm extremely grateful to have had a women like you in my life. I couldn't bear to keep your ring, I want you to have it. Keep it, if you'd like. I love you (Y/N),  so so very much, my love. No words can describe how much I do, and I never will stop loving you, I will do anything to have you once more in my arms again...                            Your love, Jacob You read the letter carefully, feeling tears sting in your eyes, you let out a pained groan, hoping this letter is false but you knew Jacob's writing, you know he meant this. Your soul lingered for his touch, like how the ocean needs its waves, how the Sun needs its Moon, how you need Jacob. The letter filling with your tears, you take out the ring from inside the envelope, admiring its shininess and meaning, you gently slid the ring back on your finger. You walk outside towards the balcony, sinking in the view from all of London. Seeing the many colors paint the sky in rays of blue, orange, and white. Seeing how the sky flows like the ocean, seeing the birds fly through it like dolphins soaring just underneath the heavens. Seeing the horizons take control of the wretched world for even just a brief moment. You remembered seeing the Pyramids along the Nile, watching the sunrise from a tropic isle, seeing the market place in old Algiers, and receiving photographs and souvenirs. Feeling relaxation get ahold of your body, you inhale the world deeply, smelling the baked goods from across your new home, seeing the children and their dogs laugh with such content, hoping and praying after all this, they'll get to spend everyday like this. You breathed a heavy sigh, rubbing your temples gently, thinking about how you prattle to much in your subconscious mind. Focusing on all the bad things these past few days, you didn't stop to think on the reason why you fell in love with him in the first place. You looked down at your ring, seeing it glisten and sparkle from the horizons gleam, looking up with tears streaming down your face, you see a figure standing from afar. You squint your eyes to see better but with all the tears, you couldn't see anything but pain inside your heart. You shake your head and head back inside, awaiting for the arrival of Starrick's death. Tonight. Jacob's P.O.V I watched her go back inside the mansion, and I swear it, even from afar, I saw her ring glistening. My heart ached for her, she's everything to me and because of my idiot self... I lost her.  I had lost sight of what was really important, and I'm afraid it was my doing like always. I basically just lost my sister and now I lost her. I have to talk to her again, I have I see her again. She has to know that her without, and me without her, I dislike it with all my heart. I love her, I will get her back, I will. I'd plead on my knees, begging to ask her to stay in my arms... But... Would she walk about the door, like she did once before? This time, I know, it'll be different.... (Y/N)... Please stay with me... Your P.O.V It had been a few hours after you've woken up, still feeling drowsy and glum, you decided to clear your mind by going out to the shoppe to get some more gear since you were running low on throwing knives and smoke bombs, but will walking, being in your subconscious mind, you accidentally bump into someone gently. You immediately turn around to apologize to the innocent. "My apologi-" "Oh no, it's alright, love. I-I'm the one who should apologize." The deep voice said, his think British accent reminded you of a certain someone but you knew it wasn't him. You brushed off some dirt from your coat and then gently swatted some dirt off his jacket. He chuckled and told you not to worry, which made you giggle a bit as you re-fixed your jacket. You looked up, catching his hazel eyes interlock with yours. "Wow... You're beautiful..." He said extremely silently but still enough for only yourself to hear as he grabs your hand and rubbing your knuckles but soon realized what he was doing and let go quickly. Clearing your throat, your eyes still interlocked with his, you felt your face burn a bit with maroon. You looked at him closely, spying on his features, noticing his body looks a bit like Jacob's. His jaw is like his, his cocky grin is like his, even his hazel green eyes are like Jacob's! The only difference was he had no scars on his left cheek nor on his right eyebrow, and he didn't have Jacob's top hat, which was another thing you missed about his self. "Again, my apologies, Mr..." You asked shakily, trying to tear you gaze from his, but you just simply couldn't. "Waylon. James Waylon. And you are-" you cut him off, simply returning your warm smiling, revealing your pearly whites. "(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). Pleasure, Mr. Waylon." You shake his hand, but instead he lifted your hand to your lips, gently kissing your knuckles, feeling your cheeks burn up but you just shook the thought of you ever falling in love with another hopeless romantic brute, you felt the only person or people you'll ever truly love is your family and William. With Jacob, it was mixed feelings, you didn't know how to describe it, but you knew you'd eventually find out and hopefully, soon. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said, clearing his throat afterwards and looking down, finding his cheeks to be a crimson pink. You chuckle to yourself as you begin to walk a little back. "It was lovely bumping into you, Mr. Waylon, but I really must be going." You say, about to turn around on your heels but you felt a hand tug at your arm. "Might I see you again, Miss (L/N)." He said, his hopeful eyes filled with glee from ever bumping into you. You return the smile and look into his crystal gaze,"You might." You turn around to head towards Babylon Alley to check on the little children who have fallen ill, just a little check up on them wouldn't hurt. Walking down the line roads that filled with cobblestone and gunk, your boots making its way towards the Alley, hoping that even in under 24 hours, the children are doing much better now. Making your usually routes towards the Alley, you feel as if you're being watched but as you turn around, there are many people hoarding the Alley way. You squinted your eyes to see any suspicion, but nothing, and you simply brushed it off. Prattling in your mind, you think of Jacob. Memories flooding in your path of thoughts, feeling that Jacob is the only thing you think about often now. Even in these dark times, you find Jacob to be trapped in your road of broken hopes and dreams. Broken love, to be exact. You not only missed the memories, but his touch, his scent, his hugs, his kisses, his everything and by everything, you mean everything. The night at your home, that glorious and lustful night at your home was more than better, more than imagination can take you. You knew right then that he really did love you, and perhaps he still does, but as of this moment, you couldn't even tell what love was anymore. The sting of a thousand years waiting for someone like him filled your eyes, remorse of ever giving him up. Looking down at you Jacob's ring, you gently twist it around your left ring finger, admiring how much he loved you, and probably still does. You smiled, feeling that you can fix this, and you will. "I will do anything to make things right with you. I love you, Jacob Frye." You say aloud, noticing that you were alone which gave you a sigh of relief. After that, you were headed for the train, hoping Jacob will be there to take you back and, for now, being glee in your thoughts. I love you, Jacob, please stay with me...


	21. Love Letters

Knock knock knock 

 

You grumbled in your sleep, checking your pocket watch, you seemed to have slept the whole night and a bit of today considering it's almost midday. Your pillow still soaked with your tears, you heard the constant knocking, probably from your Aunt and, you were right. You sat upright and waited till the knocking turned to talking or at least silence.

"(Y/N) dear! Wake up, breakfast, or, actually lunch is served if you'd like to eat. I could ask the maids to warm up your tea once more and - oh dear." She walked inside, looking at your appearance, seeing your dark bags under your crystal (E/C) eyes. Your eyes still bloodshot from the constant crying of last night and how tired you looked worried your Aunt quite a bit. 

"Alright.... Aunt dearest... I'll be down in a jiffy. I shan't keep you waiting, can't I?" You smirked, trying to enlighten the mood, seeming to appear it has worked. You see your aunt smile and nod, walking out of your room but before you even got out of bed, she comes back.

"Oh, (Y/N), a little girl dropped this off for you! I believe it's an invitation to the Royal Ball, tonight! Also you've received this letter as well!" She exclaimed, making you quickly get out of bed, practically sliding with each step to examine the letters. There were two of them, both with gold trimmings and a fancy red stamp to go along with it. The other letter, looked like any postage letter, fearing of who could it be from and what it has to say. 

You looked at your hand and hugged her,"I'll be be down soon. I need to freshen up a bit." You kissed her cheek, and curtsied till you heard her light heels click away into the abyss of her mansion. You opened the first two lettered with the gold trimmings, wondering what it could be, you sit down on the bed, feeling the warmth of it consume and comfort you with delight. You looked at the letter, opening it carefully to reveal a fancy don't saying:

Mr. Benjamin Desmond (L/N)

You have been honorably invited to attend the Queen's Palace Ball, tonight. 

Was all the little letter had said. After you findings reading that one, you opened the exact same one only this time, it had your name on it.

Miss (Y/N) Aveline (L/N)

You have been honorably invited to attend the Queen's Palace Ball, tonight. 

 

You chuckled slightly, wondering how on earth did the Royals know you and your Father even existed. You got ahold of your satchel and placed the two invitations in your satchel, observing the other letter that had your name written on the front with cursive. You lifted your eyebrow, wondering who's handwriting that is and/or what do they want with you. You pick up the letter from your pillow and start to open it carefully, seeing the first thing you read was your name at the very top of the short letter. 

 

Dear (Y/N), 

You don't know how much I long for yourself, how long I've regretted ever getting into fights with you. I know writing is not a way to apologize to a women like you, my love, but it's worth the try. If I were to meet with you, you'd probably kill me right on the spot, but... I just wanted to let you know, love, is that I miss you. I love you so, so much and you mean everything to me. I should have known better, I should've known I'd break your little heart eventually, I should've known I would have fell for you, and I fell hard. I don't know what you see in me but after all this, you chose me and I'm extremely grateful to have had a women like you in my life. I couldn't bear to keep your ring, I want you to have it. Keep it, if you'd like. I love you (Y/N),  so so very much, my love. No words can describe how much I do, and I never will stop loving you, I will do anything to have you once more in my arms again...

                           Your love,  
Jacob

 

You read the letter carefully, feeling tears sting in your eyes, you let out a pained groan, hoping this letter is false but you knew Jacob's writing, you know he meant this. Your soul lingered for his touch, like how the ocean needs its waves, how the Sun needs its Moon, how you need Jacob. The letter filling with your tears, you take out the ring from inside the envelope, admiring its shininess and meaning, you gently slid the ring back on your finger. You walk outside towards the balcony, sinking in the view from all of London. 

Seeing the many colors paint the sky in rays of blue, orange, and white. Seeing how the sky flows like the ocean, seeing the birds fly through it like dolphins soaring just underneath the heavens. Seeing the horizons take control of the wretched world for even just a brief moment. You remembered seeing the Pyramids along the Nile, watching the sunrise from a tropic isle, seeing the market place in old Algiers, and receiving photographs and souvenirs. Feeling relaxation get ahold of your body, you inhale the world deeply, smelling the baked goods from across your new home, seeing the children and their dogs laugh with such content, hoping and praying after all this, they'll get to spend everyday like this. 

You breathed a heavy sigh, rubbing your temples gently, thinking about how you prattle to much in your subconscious mind. Focusing on all the bad things these past few days, you didn't stop to think on the reason why you fell in love with him in the first place. You looked down at your ring, seeing it glisten and sparkle from the horizons gleam, looking up with tears streaming down your face, you see a figure standing from afar. You squint your eyes to see better but with all the tears, you couldn't see anything but pain inside your heart. You shake your head and head back inside, awaiting for the arrival of Starrick's death. Tonight.

 

Jacob's P.O.V

I watched her go back inside the mansion, and I swear it, even from afar, I saw her ring glistening. My heart ached for her, she's everything to me and because of my idiot self... I lost her.  I had lost sight of what was really important, and I'm afraid it was my doing like always. I basically just lost my sister and now I lost her. 

I have to talk to her again, I have I see her again. She has to know that her without, and me without her, I dislike it with all my heart. I love her, I will get her back, I will. I'd plead on my knees, begging to ask her to stay in my arms... But... Would she walk about the door, like she did once before? This time, I know, it'll be different....

(Y/N)... Please stay with me...

 

Your P.O.V

It had been a few hours after you've woken up, still feeling drowsy and glum, you decided to clear your mind by going out to the shoppe to get some more gear since you were running low on throwing knives and smoke bombs, but will walking, being in your subconscious mind, you accidentally bump into someone gently. You immediately turn around to apologize to the innocent.

"My apologi-"

"Oh no, it's alright, love. I-I'm the one who should apologize." The deep voice said, his think British accent reminded you of a certain someone but you knew it wasn't him. 

You brushed off some dirt from your coat and then gently swatted some dirt off his jacket. He chuckled and told you not to worry, which made you giggle a bit as you re-fixed your jacket. You looked up, catching his hazel eyes interlock with yours. 

"Wow... You're beautiful..." He said extremely silently but still enough for only yourself to hear as he grabs your hand and rubbing your knuckles but soon realized what he was doing and let go quickly. Clearing your throat, your eyes still interlocked with his, you felt your face burn a bit with maroon. You looked at him closely, spying on his features, noticing his body looks a bit like Jacob's. His jaw is like his, his cocky grin is like his, even his hazel green eyes are like Jacob's! The only difference was he had no scars on his left cheek nor on his right eyebrow, and he didn't have Jacob's top hat, which was another thing you missed about his self.

"Again, my apologies, Mr..." You asked shakily, trying to tear you gaze from his, but you just simply couldn't.

"Waylon. James Waylon. And you are-" you cut him off, simply returning your warm smiling, revealing your pearly whites.

"(Y/N). (Y/N) (L/N). Pleasure, Mr. Waylon." You shake his hand, but instead he lifted your hand to your lips, gently kissing your knuckles, feeling your cheeks burn up but you just shook the thought of you ever falling in love with another hopeless romantic brute, you felt the only person or people you'll ever truly love is your family and William. With Jacob, it was mixed feelings, you didn't know how to describe it, but you knew you'd eventually find out and hopefully, soon.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He said, clearing his throat afterwards and looking down, finding his cheeks to be a crimson pink. You chuckle to yourself as you begin to walk a little back.

"It was lovely bumping into you, Mr. Waylon, but I really must be going." You say, about to turn around on your heels but you felt a hand tug at your arm.

"Might I see you again, Miss (L/N)." He said, his hopeful eyes filled with glee from ever bumping into you. 

You return the smile and look into his crystal gaze,"You might." 

You turn around to head towards Babylon Alley to check on the little children who have fallen ill, just a little check up on them wouldn't hurt. Walking down the line roads that filled with cobblestone and gunk, your boots making its way towards the Alley, hoping that even in under 24 hours, the children are doing much better now. Making your usually routes towards the Alley, you feel as if you're being watched but as you turn around, there are many people hoarding the Alley way. You squinted your eyes to see any suspicion, but nothing, and you simply brushed it off. 

Prattling in your mind, you think of Jacob. Memories flooding in your path of thoughts, feeling that Jacob is the only thing you think about often now. Even in these dark times, you find Jacob to be trapped in your road of broken hopes and dreams. Broken love, to be exact. You not only missed the memories, but his touch, his scent, his hugs, his kisses, his everything and by everything, you mean everything. The night at your home, that glorious and lustful night at your home was more than better, more than imagination can take you. You knew right then that he really did love you, and perhaps he still does, but as of this moment, you couldn't even tell what love was anymore. The sting of a thousand years waiting for someone like him filled your eyes, remorse of ever giving him up. Looking down at you Jacob's ring, you gently twist it around your left ring finger, admiring how much he loved you, and probably still does. You smiled, feeling that you can fix this, and you will.

"I will do anything to make things right with you. I love you, Jacob Frye." You say aloud, noticing that you were alone which gave you a sigh of relief. After that, you were headed for the train, hoping Jacob will be there to take you back and, for now, being glee in your thoughts.

I love you, Jacob, please stay with me...


	22. Little Surprise

Your heart was racing and fluttering all around, but before you could reach the train, you remembered why you even left the mansion in the first place, to check on the children. You mentally scolded yourself for putting feelings first rather than your mission, but you couldn't help it. You skipped along the boroughs of little old London, feeling pleased about your answer but as you made your way, a little one ran up to you, yelling.

"Miss! Miss!" He tugged at your jacket, making your heart sink as to what is the matter.

"Yes, what is it, little one?!" You said frantically. He was little, quite little, so you picked him up and placed him on your hip while he pointed towards Babylon Alley.

"Something's happen wit' Clara and the children!" He yelled, still pointing towards Babylon Alley. You placed the little one on your back and began to run through the slums, your heart racing with fear and sinking with worrisome, feeling something has happened with little Clara and her urchins. Just as you were about to turn the corner, a womanly figure with a child also on her back was running with you and the little glances you took of her, you noticed it was Evie.

"Evie?!" You panted, running close by her as she lays her eyes on you with a shocked expression.

"(Y/N)?!" She yelled over the panting and running the both of you were doing. You both continued to run but couldn't help but keep the conversation going.

"What are you doing?" Evie asked, her round blue-green orbs connecting at yours, feeling at least relieved a complete stranger wasn't following you. You felt the sun beam against your face, feeling the thrill of running and the fresh air entering your soul.

"Somethings happen with Clara and the Children! You?!" You yell, turing the corner, Evie following you as well.

"I as well!" She yelled, but soon the children told you to stop, and that you did, and in front of a Fight Club. You both shared a confused glance, hearing the children giggle with content at your confusion. Without any words, only giggles, they point towards the door, you guessed signaling to open the door. You extracted your blade, walking closer to the door, you took a glance at Evie who was standing right next to you with her cane sword ready. 

You pushed the door open, only to be tackled by who knows how many children, their laughter filling the room.

"Surprise!!!" They all yelled at you and Evie with such a startle. Luckily they didn't even go near your blade, so you sheathed it. Smiling like an idiot, you admire the scenery, seeing how colorful they made the little dull fight club to be and seeing how happy the children were made you giggle as you look over at your shoulder to find Evie being surrounded by children and soon not long after you looked at her, another swarm of children came after you. 

"Miss Frye! Miss (Y/N)! You made it!" You heard a familiar little yell say, looking down, you find Clara looking rather better than before, but of course, she still looked a little ill. This time, instead of wearing her little green dress and hair in little plaits, she had a little blue dress with her hair in a half up, half down-do which made her look highly adorable. 

"You planned this, didn't you, Clara dear?" Evie spoke up, giggling as the children kept hugging her and following her around.

"Indeed, Miss Frye. A 'thank you' party for your gratitude in helping us." She smiled at you both, her little nose wrinkling as she laughs and runs away with the children. 

You look at all the children who were there and how happy they looked in you both saving Clara and her little friends as well, but it was all Evie's doing. She saved those children, you even told Clara but she said if it wasn't for you, she would've been afraid to continue on with her life and with helping out the children, and that your voice gave her hope. You couldn't help but leave a slight frown, worried about what chaos might happen tonight involving Starrick, and the Shroud of Eden...Even Jacob had you worried. 

"Keep your pecker up, (Y/N). Everything will be alright, I promise you." Evie spoke, transporting you back to the real world and out of your imagination. 

"I know, Evie dearest, but I can't help but think someone will throw a spanner in the works and all will be ruined." You said, sounding worried, Evie placed a hand on the side of your arm.

"Believe me, nothing will be wrecked, well, only Starrick will be." She chuckled, finding out her chuckle is contagious, you laugh as well. 

The two of you enjoyed the little surprise party for about 2 hours and then you both were on your way. You told Evie that you'll meet her at the Ball tonight and to not try anything without you. You couldn't help but feel beaten down about even planning to see Jacob, thinking to yourself, you believed he probably doesn't even wanna see you right at this moment. You let out a heavy sigh, heading towards the mansion, feeling battered and withered, you plop onto your bed once you reached the mansion and your room. The soft sheets and pillows caressing your every curve of your tiny figure, the velvet sheets entwining in your fingers, leaving a giant mess of fluff to be dragged into. After what felt like hours of mopping around on the sheets, you heard a light knock against the door.

"(Y/N), Dizzy and I have a ball to attend later tonight. Care to join?" She asked, opening the door slightly, making the little peep of light seep through your dark and gloomy room. You didn't care to attended a ball with such an attitude but you knew how your Aunt was, if she's asking you to attend something, it's not a choice, it's a demand, or at least that's what your father would say, but anyways, you had to find a way into the ball where Starrick plans to steal the piece of Eden. 

"I have nothing to wear, Aunt dearest. So that means I can not attend." You said, better off by sneaking in through the back way of the ball instead of wearing another infernal contraption.

"Don't be silly, dear! I have the perfect dress for you!" Your aunt turned on the light making you wince at how bright it was, holding your hand over your face as you hear your Aunt mumbling to her self, scrounging through your closet. After a few second of searching, she yells in excitement which startled you, making you jolt from where you were siting and extracting your hidden blade. 

"Here. Oh you'll look just like your lovely Mother in this. In fact, this is her dress!" She exclaimed, your heart still racing from her startling you, you look at the crimson red dress she holds up, admiring its beauty but something else catches your eye. You walk towards the closet and examined a specific dress that was hanging right in of you, familiarizing yourself with the soft material, remembering the time your mother wore that. 

 

Narrator's P.O.V.

 

"Mum! You look like a princess!!" The little girl said, circling her mother in excitement as she lays her eyes on her dear mother.

"Well, my love, I am to be wed to a king which will make you the princess and your father and I the King and Queen." Catherine replied soothingly, lifting her little child upon her waist and gently stroking her back to put her to sleep.

"But I don't to be a princess, mother! I want to be an assassin, just like mummy and daddy!" (Y/N) exclaimed, gently cupping her mother's cheeks and rubbing her tiny button nose with her mother's, giggling to her hearts content as Catherine places her small child on her bed. 

"Ah yes, that is right. How about a 'Princess Assassin'? How does that sound, my child?" She asked, her daughter's eyes lit up like fireworks in the dark night sky. The little one immediately threw her tiny paw-like hands around her mother's neck, Catherine cradling her once more, leaving a trail of soft kisses on (Y/N) little forehead. 

"Maybe one day, you could wear this dress to your wedding, once you find the right man." Her mother spoke, smirking at her little daughter. Catherine and Benjamin decided to have their child right away rather than get married first due to the fact they wanted their child to experience their most treasured day. But due to some circumstances, Catherine wasn't able to conceive a child, but when she felt all hope lost, Evangeline Starrick was born, or (Y/N) (L/N) was, and she did everything she can to make the little one hers. 

"Ewww. Boys have cooties!!!" She exclaimed, sticking her tongue out and blowing a raspberry. Her mother chuckling at her daughter's remark towards men and/or boys but she knew, someone will come (Y/N)'s way, and he will break her heart at first, but he will make up for it. 

"Remember, dear one. You will find someone who will be most dear to you, but he will break your heart. Once he would realizes his mistake, just know, it'll never be too late, keep that in mind." Catherine whispered to her little infant, knowing she will be anger and glum at first, but she will find happiness...

 

Your P.O.V.

 

Remembering that moment made your eyes fill with tears, your Aunt trying to awake you from that lovely moment you and your mother shared. Your Aunt rubbed your back, tears gently falling from your face, realizing how right your mother was, but then again, how weak you've become ever since you've met Jacob. 

"That was your mother's wedding dress. She told me too keep it for you, and that I did." Aunt Mary-Anna said, turning you around to take a seat as she shows you another one of your mothers dress, the blood red one. She left it on your mess of a bed and left without further word. Your eyes focused on the ground, feeling how much you miss your parents, wondering if this is how Ezio Auditore felt when his brothers and father passed gruesomely, just like your parents. You always looked up to Ezio, and related very much to him, but he's been long gone, but you wished he was here to help you. 

You sighed, letting a few more tears slip from your eyes, staring at the blood red dress that had large hits of black lace and even a blood red hood to go with it. The silky smooth fabric danced around your fingers, you lifted it up and hung it on a rack and undressed yourself. You placed the dress on, feeling how smooth it was against your body, walking to the mirror and realizing even if your mother wasn't really your mother, you looked just like her which you loved. You felt the silver chain-like necklace that was around your throat, finding yourself to appear even more dangerous, which you absolutely loves. As you placed your hands on your hips, you felt a small little strap that could easily be unlatched, if found, of course. You peel off the strap, only to reveal the bottom dress part to come off completely following by a cape which was connected by your hoodie, making your bare legs and panties show. You felt your face began to be heated as you frantically place the fabric back on, realizing you can place your trousers underneath. As you do so, you pamper up again, just a little more, and you slide your throwing knives and came sword underneath the dress. Wearing your jet black boots, you admire yourself once more, wondering if this is how your real mother looked like. You knitted your eyebrows in confusion, tilting your head a bit, you see a bit a Starrick in your facial features which made you feel disgusted. You shook your head and headed downstairs, luckily it's easier to walk in this thing rather than the last till you wore a fancy dress. 

"Are you ready, my dear niece?" Dizzy asked, you smiled and chuckled softly, jogging towards him, you give him a big hug and kiss on his cheek, smiling and remembering the same peppermint scent he's always had. 

"You look just like your mother, my child." He said, holding your arms up, blushing and smiling at the compliment, you hear a pair of heels click away towards the both of you. 

"Oh dear child, you look magnificent!" She hugged you, planting a quick kiss on your cheek, you bowed your head a bit with a smile, feeling your Uncle Dizzy nudge you very softly, informing yourself to link arms with him. 

As you do so, you could help but think what tonight might come to. Thinking will all this be worth it? Your stomach tightening in knots, worrying if something bad will come from it as well. Feeling if even if it means something happens to you, even including death, you want it to be worth it, you want to save and liberate London's people from that demon's control. You just wanted everyone to be fine and happy, and plainly just free in general, something you wished you had, just some freedom in your life would be complete. But you only have one phrase in your mind that your Father would always tell you...

Death, is only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I write too much... Do I write too much?? Idk you guys tell me if I do cx
> 
> Thank you all for your support!! Holy Canolli I love you guys!! Aw man... Now I'm hungry... Anyone have food??...the struggle is real... & It's almost midnight!!


	23. Spoonful of Sleep

Walking to the carriage was no hassle except for your Aunt constantly running back into the mansion because she was so forgetful, but that wasn't the only thing that annoyed you. There was an eerie smell from just across the carriage that stung your nostrils and usually you'd just ignore it, but it just washed over you like you were being drowned in the deep blue sea. You practically tore down the carriage door and puked just right next to the wheels of the carriage. From behind you, you heard Uncle Dizzy gag and cough at the smell as well, so you knew it wasn't just you. You covered your mouth with a piece of handkerchief your Uncle handed you and you ran inside to freshen up, running towards the bathroom, you splash water all over your face and you brushed your teeth once more. You looked at yourself, applying just a bit of blush and red lip rouge, staring into your crystal (E/C) eyes, trying to calm yourself of what just happened. Next thing you know you sneezed a couple of times while heading towards the carriage, only to find your Uncle and Aunt awaiting for you. 

I hope I'm not becoming ill... You think to yourself, sneezing once more into the handkerchief. The carriage soon started to move and cradle yourself, making you feel even more ill, leaving a frown upon your cherry blossom face. 

"Don't be coy, (Y/N). Smile!" Your aunt cheerfully cooed, placing her hand against yours as you frown looking out the window. You look at Aunt Mary and gave her a sly smile, forcing yourself to appear glee when in reality, you couldn't. In the carriage, it bumbed on each pebble, making you even more anxious to arrive at the ball and in such formality, and especially with the sickness wandering in your stomach and throat, made you wanna pass out. Passing through the gates of Buckingham Palace, the guards caught a glimpse of you and smiled flirtatiously, which you replied by blowing a raspberry. 

"(Y/N), dear! Be nice, those nice men only want a fine woman like yourself. You should maybe talk to one of them!" Your Aunt said with excitement. Just like your dear old father, she lavished you with your loneliness, making you roll your eyes, but no harm done. The carriage finally came to a complete stop, a guard opening the door and holding a hand out to escort you gently on the ground. Just before you grabbed the guard's hand, you glance at your Aunt who sent you a glance, a wink to be exact, signaling yourself to flirt with the Royal Guard. Looking back at him, you saw it to be Mister Abberline in another noticeable disguise. Out the carriage and your Aunt and Uncle away from you, you stand next to Freddy, with a face of relaxation but disbelief as well. 

"Mister Abberline, what are you doing 'ere?" You whisper with a smile, acting as if you're flirting with him even though you know, that will never happen.

"Abberline? Who's Abberline?" He said with an even deeper voice but of course, he fails at disguises.

"Freddy..." You sneer, looking straight into his eyes until he squints them shut, sighing a sigh of defeat.

"I'm here on Jacob and Evie's behalf to smuggle in their weapons." He said, his face turning to you but the big fluffy guard hat that covered his eyes a bit made you giggle slightly.

"Are they here yet?" You asked, Freddy pointing at a carriage, Mr. Gladstone's carriage to be exact. You furrowed your brows in confusion until you saw Evie sitting in a bright red dress, smiling but you knew she was annoyed which made you giggle quietly, but once you finally saw Jacob sitting there, you immediately stopped and placed a slight frown. You thought only Evie was to attend but turns out your ex-fiancé just arrived which broke your heart a little, but you had to be the strong and mature adult you are. You waited till their carriage fully entered the palace and once it stopped, a guard held out a hand for Evie. You ran up to her and immediately pulled her aside, noticing you startled her a bit. 

"Are you ready, Evie dearest?" You said shakily, gripping onto her wrists, not realizing your hands squeezing them. You quickly let go, realizing what you just did, you look down nervously, feeling her soft hands be placed upon the side of your arms.

"We will stop Starrick, (Y/N). I promise you." She cooed, grasping your hands into hers, not noticing Jacob was watching the both of you. Clenching his jaw, he grew somewhat jealous of how his sister is close to you, and with that, he was off into the ball.

"Don't you look ravishing?" You winked at her, causing her to scoff and smile.

"Oh please, I feel like a stiff branch in this infernal contraption." She chuckled, looking over your shoulder and leading you towards the entrance of the Ball. 

"I'm so sorry Evie. If I hadn't known I dropped an inform-" You say, trying to explain thar when Lucy Thorne stabbed you hadn't noticed you dropped the files and luckily, hopefully, they're still there.

"Listen, all you have to worry is about accidentally attracting those guards with your charms." She winked, looking over your shoulder, you find a couple a huddled guards staring at the two women in red which made you chuckle a sigh. You told Evie to get the last information pointing towards the Shroud of Eden which she quickly nodded and scurried off, her bright red dress swaying from side to side as she walked inside the Palace. Being the outcast at the ball, you sit at an empty table being offered many drinks by filthy rich men but you'd brush them off, sighing and waiting patiently for Evie's arrival. You felt a presence behind you, feeling the warmth near you, you turn around to find Jacob sitting behind with his hurt eyes. 

"Hello Jacob.." You say quietly, almost like a whisper as you turn around, wanting Evie to come back soon.

"Hello (Y/N). How've you been?.." He stammered nervously. You felt like wrapping your arms around him and telling him that you miss him, but you couldn't. 

"Listen I don't want things to be anymore awkward, so let's just be the mature adults we are and stick to the plan." You sighed, placed a hand on your temples, hearing him grunt and sigh quietly. Once you look up, you look at the crowd, seeing all the rich and fancy merchants with their rich wives at their side, but just as you were about to turn to Jacob, something or someone catches your eye up on the roof. Seeing the figure slither through the roof tops, he begins to talk to the Royal guards. 

"Does that look odd to you?" You question Jacob, pointing at the rooftops as he looks up to see the figure but he wasn't there anymore, causing Jacob to look down. Making a 'Hmpf' sound, he notices a man staring at you. 

"I think you've got a secret admirer, (Y/N)." He said, sensing some jealously and annoyance in his response. You look at where Jacob has been eyeing and you saw Mister James Waylon, the man from earlier. You saw what he was wearing and saw that what he has on now, was similar to what the figure was wearing when you looked up, which sent a terror shiver down your spine. Knowing if that was him, he is not to be trusted. 

"I don't trust him at all. I met him earlier, only introducing a darker side to him when I looked into his eyes." You say, even if his eyes were pretty dreamy, they had a darker meaning to them, and of course, they were not Jacob's hazel eyes.

"What to see if he is to be trusted?" Jacob inquired, making you confused and turn to his face, expecting to see his normal cocky grin, but instead be replaced it with a snarl,"I never loved you and I never will. Why would I be with you? The only reason I proposed to you was because I felt bad for you. You don't deserve happiness, and I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do!"

"Jacob?..." You looked at him deeply, not knowing what was going on, feeling a presence come from behind you. You didn't know what Jacob was doing which broke you down a bit, feeling tears well up in your crystal gaze.

"Don't talk to me, whore." He sneered, his eyes filled with rage and flames which only brought more tears to your eyes. You didn't know what was going on until you knew why he said those things...to bring attention to Mister Waylon, which he was right. You quickly felt relieved but you sighed not knowing if he actually meant those words.

"Oi! Was that prick bothering you?" He asked, his deep British accent comforting you, even though only Jacob's can. You silently nod, feeling his hand interlock with yours, he brushes his thumb across your knuckles,"Come on, love. Let's get you someplace better than here." 

He made you follow him to a lone gazebo that was filled with beautiful flowers and candles, you didn't know where this was going. There was no one in sight from where you two were. Offering you a wine glass, you take it from his grasp and you take a big gulp from it, finishing half already from the constantly overwhelming stress. 

"You're too beautiful to be an Assassin." When he said that, it caught you off guard, making you realize why he's acting nice to you. You look at his hand and noticed a Templar Ring, you instantly regret ever drinking from the wine glass. You throw down the remaining liquid in the glass, making it shatter on the floor and you run for the side of the gazebo, forcing yourself to throw up but it was too late. He had put sleeping powder inside the glass when he knew you were coming to the ball.

"You're off colour. Are you alright, love?" He said sarcastically, holding onto your waist as he practically started to drag you out of the gazebo.

"You... Bastard..." We're your last words before collapsing into his broad chest. Luckily you were still able to keep your eyes open as best as you can, pretending to be asleep, you let James pick you up like a bride and carry you to the outskirts of the ball. Breathing heavily, you tried to stay awake as best as you can, not being able to feel almost anything, James plops you onto a bed of flowers, feeling your vision extremely blurry now but you had to be awake, you tried your best to stay awake. 

"Nighty-Night, my pet." He snarled, kneeling down to kiss your cheek, letting his saliva drip down feeling the disgusting fluid fall into the flowers as you hear his footsteps slip away amidst the ball music. 

You made sure your body wasn't completely asleep, you tried moving your fingers but unsuccessful, of course. You felt hopeless at this time, until you heard a voice that gave you hope. It was Jacob calling for you, hearing himself rustle through the branches and leafs of where you were until he yells out at you, finding your almost lifeless body in a hazy wonderland. 

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Oh god, (Y/N)... Please don't be dead... Stay with me.." I said with a whimper, I cradled her lifeless body on my lap, feeling the left over warmth of her tiny body. I cradled her face, gently cupping her cheek as I place a gentle kiss on her forehead. She didn't open her eyes when I kissed her, that had me worried like hell, feeling she could truly be gone.

"Please don't- don't do this..." I cried, placing my head on her stomach, clutching onto her waist for what felt like hours. I looked up to find her stirring up a bit, successfully moving her fingers and then finally her whole arm which caught myself off guard. I wiped my tears away as quickly as I could, but I could tell (Y/N) knew what I was doing.

"What's got you so down, Jacob Frye?" She said with a gentle smirk, and with that, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, gently squeezing her as she squeals in shock. 

I pulled away and I crash my lips against hers, feeling the need to finally kiss her. I cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to me, hearing her let out a soft and quiet moan. I could tell she was caught off guard, but after a few seconds, she kissed back, and more passionately this time. I squeezed her waist, pulling her closer onto my lap till she was straddled on me, not breaking the kiss any time soon. She started to roam her hands down my suit, gently unlatching a few buttons, my hands roaming down to her thighs till she stopped, breaking the kiss. I looked into her (E/C) eyes that sparkled under the Moonlight.

"Jacob... You don't know how much...I... I've missed you." She weakly said, shutting her eyes until I pulled her down once more, placing a long, but soft kiss against her lips to silence her cries.

"I love you immensely, (Y/N) (L/N)." I said, meaning every word even though I broke her heart many times. I love her, I truly do, I'd do anything for her. She's everything to me, if something where to happen to her, I don't know what I'd do. 

"I love you immensely as well, Jacob Frye." She breathed, clutching onto my neck as I held her closely, hugging her tightly for who knows how long. I soon heard her giggle as she kissed my cheek, cupping my face, her piercing (E/C) eyes catching my hazel gaze. Now I know what I see in her, her personality is strong and independent, lovable and fierce, and especially no words can describe her beauty. She's a queen in my eyes, she's a bloody goddess for all I know. 

"Jacob, we need...to..go find your...your sister." She moaned slightly as I kissed all along her jaw line, my lips leaving sweet kisses down her neck. She pushed me off slightly, staring deeply into my eyes and knowing those eyes, it made me groan as I helped her up. 

"We can finish this later." She seductively said, biting her lip, my arms still wrapped around her waist. God, there are no ways to describe how much I love her....

 

Your P.O.V.

"Come on, I'll search the area whereas you find your sister." You say sternly, slightly worried about what today might bring. You gave him one last peck on the cheek, and you were off. Luckily with the fancy dress your mother made, you took off the bottom layer of the dress, revealing your tight black pants and knee high boots, along with your gauntlet and a few throwing knives attached to it. 

You heard a rustling noise come from beside you, making you immediately back away, hiding behind a bush. You use your Eagle Vision to see who the figure was, looking closely, it was red, meaning it could be a Templar, a Blighter, or ...

"Alas... The Shroud is mine.." The voice maniacally laughed, the figure going down into some kind of a vault which you knew, it lead toward the Eden. You hadn't no time to react, you ran inside the vault, hoping to capture Starrick and end his wrath once and for all. You hid behind a broken pillar, looking at Starrick make his grand entrance towards a stone table. He opens a little compartment, revealing something golden and shiny.

The Shroud of Eden...

You climbed up the pillar carefully and quietly as possible, making your way towards Starrick upstairs, you jump onto a bar that stuck out from the pillar. You glanced at him placing on the shroud, feeling himself being immortal from any harm, but you knew you could destroy him easily. You jumped down, trying to make no noise as possible, sneaking up from behind him you sunk your blade deep in his back. He shrieked but you saw the blood soon disappear, a evil smirk was placed upon his face as he smacked you across the face. You stumbled back, feeling his hands reach against your throat. Gasping for air, you tried hitting him but his hands were snaked tight around your throat.

"You're useless! You may be my daughter.." He yelled, raising you high up till your feet couldn't touch the ground,"..But that will not stop me from controlling LODNON!!" He screamed, throwing you to the floor. 

Beams of light flashed in your eyes, the painful rays slapped you violently, slamming you across the vault, making your head hit the back of the broken wall as you screamed in pain.

"(Y/N)!!" You heard a yell, but with the stone wall hitting your head, you weren't sure what to even think.

Finally you shut your eyes. The impact of your head hitting the wall was rough, for it knocked you unconscious....


	24. Chapter 22- Death is Only the Beginning

Listen to Ezio's Family (Cover) by Taylor Davis on replay for extra feels :))

 

You woke up, feeling your head being placed on something soft yet firm. You shot up, feeling your head as a few spots of blood stains stained your hand. You felt someone gasp loudly, you turn around, groaning in pain, looking into those familiar blue-green eyes.

"It's a miracle!" Evie exclaims hugging you but immediately lets go due to your groans of pain that emitted from your head.

"Bollocks my head... H-How long was I out?" You ask quietly, Evie getting up from where she was and helping you in the process. 

"A good half hour. Jacob was lucky to find you, (Y/N)." She says, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from where you were. Familiarizing yourself with the surroundings, you realize you're right outside the vault. You quickly shimmy away from Evie's grip, holding onto your head once more.

"Evie, we need to go back. Jacob's in trouble! Starrick is using the shroud against us which means Jacob is in danger!" You yell, looking back at the vault, feeling Evie approach from behind, you look at her as she nods silently. You both run inside the vault, climbing the walls and jumping down onto the vault floor until you both see a clear view of Starrick but this time, he has Jacob in his arms which made Evie scream his name and calling Crawford a monster. Starrick looked over and snarled at the both of you as you both ran towards him. He threw Jacob on the ground, making the painful rays hit his body and throw him to the back of the vault. 

You nodded at Evie, running to Jacob, you hold him up, cupping his face to check for any severe wounds. You help him up, looking back at Evie to find her being choked by Starrick. You ran towards her, avoiding the Shroud's rays from hitting you, you engaged your hidden blades, stabbing his back as he throws Evie towards the rays, making them hit her and throw her like a rag doll. You felt like everyone was all over the place, you didn't know who to aid first, with your head trapped in your thoughts, Starrick kicks your foot, making you trip and fall to the ground. He steps on your throat, choking you as best as he can until Jacob uses his kurkri knives on Crawford, making him stumble back but charge at Jacob. 

He punched Jacob and took out his gun, aiming right at him but once he pulled the trigger, Jacob dodged the bullet. You caught your breathe quickly, not realizing the rays close to you, you tumble backwards, so far yet so close for the rays to hit you. He smacked Jacob, causing him to stumble back, Starrick taking advantage of it, he grabbed Jacob's collar and placed him on the stone table, choking him fiercely.

"Drop this right now! Do you know how many lives you've destroyed because of your ignorance. You don't hear us fighting, you don't hear us running, you don't hear us!" You scorned at Crawford, he threw Jacob down and was thrown across the battle arena, Starrick looked at you with such anger and madness that emerged within his black soul. He grabbed you, smacking you across the face as he tried kicking you but you engaged your blade, slicing his arm. Punching him, he grabbed your fist, picking you up by the collar and threw you in back him, causing you to land over the stone table. 

You glanced up, seeing Jacob and Evie running towards him, fighting with him like there was no tomorrow. Jacob using his kukri knives and Evie using her cane sword, they stabbed him all around but since the shroud was healing him it was impossible to hurt him, but it did weaken him. Smacking both the Frye twins and kicking Evie's face, he grabbed both of their necks, lifting them up as you looked into their hopeless but fearless eyes.

You ran towards Starrick like you ran in a pit of flame that was emerging from your sides. You were like a glass that breaks with the tap of a finger, you'd cut them and leave them to bleed in a matter of seconds if they dare to touch you. You were the flame in the Devils den that'll rule the underworld if they dare to dishonor you. You're the light and hope to all of London and London was resting in your hands, in your tiny palms and you knew you could stop its pain even if it meant killing your spirit and soul.

Jacob was more focused worrying about you rather than killing Starrick. He felt the need to protect you, you are London's Assassin, you are London's Child, you are the brotherhoods' sister along side with Evie. Both you women fought like hell to be where you are now. You have your own name, you have your own title here in London that will be heard for thousands of miles. You will be heard running, you will be heard calling, you will be heard.

The swift stab of your cane sword punctured Crawford's stomach making your hands Crimson blood as he throws Evie and Jacob to the ground, the rays hitting them once last time. You swiftly dodged a blow from Starrick,"You'll never learn to change, you'll never learn to hear yourself!" 

You tried kicking and punching him but he's quick enough to block almost all of them. His fists kissed your face as blood drips from your nose and down your lip. With the bloody shroud, all his wounds were being easily healed, which made him even harder to kill. The rings on his fingers cutting your cheek, leaving cuts all over your face and busting your lip even more. He was able to catch your punch, kicking your stomach as hard as he could, leaving you on the floor to cough up copper blood. He held onto your throat, choking you and lifting you up in the process. Weak from the head blow from earlier, your vision was slowly starting to blacken, coughing and gasping for air as Starrick tightens his grip.

"The Shroud is mine, daughter! Even it it means killing you, SO MOTE IT BE!" He used both his hands to choke you making you slowly black out but he yelled as someone throws a knife at him. He jumped away in pain, you coughed until you caught your breathe, looking behind, you find Henry there to stop Starrick. The Shroud's rays hit you, causing you to be thrown across the battle arena like a rag doll, making you shudder at the pain when you fell on the floor. As you look back up, you see Henry on the ground unconscious, whereas Jacob was being choked and Evie running towards them. You get up as quickly as you could, running towards them, you throw your throwing knives at him, he didn't even flinch, only making his attention capture at you. He held onto Evie's throat whilst he threw Jacob which made you scream his name as the rays threw him across the vault. You saw him get up, sighing a sigh of relief, but you knew Crawford is the one for casting all the pain he inflicted to the ones you love(d) you ran towards Crawford, sinking down your blade in his stomach, causing him to release Evie. You knew you had to end him, once and for all. You ran towards him, kicking him in the face, causing him to spit blood out whilst trying to get up from the ground. You grab his face, making sure he makes eye contact with you.

"It's over, Father" You spat,"You'll never EVER hurt the ones I love ever again!" You push him back, and you finally look at the Frye twins,"Mind you do the honors?" 

They shared a devious smirk and both replied,"With pleasure." 

They ran towards him and kicked his bloodied face. They twisted his arms behind his back and stabbed his back to the bone. They turned him around and punctured him as their hidden blades entered his chest. You sliced the latch that held the Shroud around Starrick's throat, throwing it as far away from him as possible.They looked at you and nodded as they held him down, and with that you slice his throat. He falls back down and the three of you watch as his life slowly fades away. 

"London will perish without me!" He yelled, trying to get ahold of Jacob's jacket but Jacob pulls back up, making Starrick fall back again.

"You flatter yourself.." Jacob spat with such cruelty. 

"I could've made London into a Paradise." He sneered, trying to get up but with his wounds, it was impossible.

Evie walked up to him and looked at him with disgrace,"The city belongs to the people, you are but one man."

"I am at the very TOP of the ORDER!" He yelled, specially looking at you. 

"You were Mister Starrick.." Jacob said as he knelt down and pulled out a handkerchief, quickly but carefully swiping his neck, making the handkerchief bleed Starrick's blood,"You were.."

Evie did the same but with a smile on her face and you doing the same. You honestly didn't know how you were able to process so much in just a few weeks. Almost losing Jacob, losing your Father, finding out your real Father was Crawford Starrick and killing him, and all for a bloody shroud. 

"Well now you get to see the rest of your bloody Order in hell.." You looked at him as his blood slowly traveled out of his body.

"I always knew you were going to do good, Evangeline, and I would've always despised it. See you in hell..." Your face wasn't shocked nor mad nor sad, for you were rather happy. You saw Starrick's eyes roll to the back of his head, feeling finally relieved he truly is gone. Everything seemed hopeful until a yell was heard from behind you.

"You killed my Master! You will pay for this!!" James Waylon yelled at Jacob, hurdling towards him with a sword, you ran towards Jacob. You yelled Jacob's name, knocking his out the way from the hurdling sword, which was successful for Jacob, but not for you. The sword impaled you deep within the middle of your ribs, leaving you to yell and gasp for air. You quickly extract your hidden blade, stabbing James deep within the middle of his neck, making blood squirt out and finally, his death appeared.

You carefully, but painfully pull out the sword that was lodged deep inside your stomach.Turing around to see a faint blur of Jacob and Evie running towards you with such fright. You hit the ground hard, hearing and seeing only faint images of the Frye twins cradling you, especially Jacob.

"(Y/N)! St...wi...me, sta...-Oh g... Evie sh.... eeding rea... adly!" You could barely make out what they were saying, you felt the blood slowly escaping your body, feeling your dark soul leaving you. 

"Ja...cob. Promise me you'll.... You'll find love.... Again..." You say, gasping for air, clutching on your wound, feeling the blood pool around you.

"No, love don't do this!" Jacob cried out, holding you tightly, applying pressure on your wound, but it was too late for that now. His apprehensive form, cradling your tiny body in his arms that would never let you go. You smiled, cupping his cheek one last time, hearing Jacob's cries become loud for you and alas, the end arrived, finally letting out your last breathe and then...

Everything went black....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS NOT OVER, I REPEAT IT IS NOT OVER YET!! DO NOT WORRY EVERYONE I HAVE A SURPRISE IN STORE FOR YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Devil curse me, many of you probably hate me so much right now!!


	25. Cake is Particularly Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking if I should do a quick Q&A in the beginning of the next chapter if you guys wanted to ask me something go ahead! And only if you guys want to, I'm not forcing you guys xD

"Ja...cob. Promise me you'll.... You'll find love.... Again..." You say, gasping for air, clutching on your wound, feeling the blood pool around you.

"No, love don't do this!" Jacob cried out, holding you tightly, applying pressure on your wound, but it was too late for that now. His apprehensive form, cradling your tiny body in his arms that would never let you go. You smiled, cupping his cheek one last time, hearing Jacob's cries become loud for you and alas, the end arrived, finally letting out your last breathe and then...

Everything went black....

*******************************************

"Arise, my child." You hear a soothing voice all out. Opening your eyes, you shoot up from your position, only seeing lines of blue and the whole room being black. You instantly feel your stomach, but realize there's no pain, no wound, nor blood. You look around, trying to find the source of the voice, finally finding it, you walk up to it, to her.

"W-where am I?! Who are you?" You questioned the ghostly figure of a women. She had long white-bluish hair that was kept back with some sort of scarf, along with her skin colour that looked ghostly white which scared you a bit considering you could be in the afterlife.

"Relax, you are in a trance from once you came, you are alive and but not well. I am Minerva, one of the first civilizations, I'm here to guide you, dear one." She cooed, her giant form inching closer to you as she transforms into a normal height for you to see her.

"I-I don't seem to follow, Miss Minerva." You stammered, trying to focus on your surroundings, wondering what the hell is going on. She stepped forward, grasping her hands with yours, bringing them to your stomach.

"Without you, the future is at stake. The Sage will be born, and without you, he will not be stopped." She informed you, her glistening white-bluish hair waving around. Your mind unbeknownst on how to process what you're seeing as you are hearing. All you could think of is one minute you're stabbed and the next minute, all you saw was Jacob... Oh Jacob, your one love and you lost him as well, and again, to death, but luckily it was not Death who took him. 

"You need to stay alive, my child. You need to secure the future, which is why I'm giving you this." She said, breaking you from your thoughts. Looking at her, she emitted a light from within her palms, it shone bright which made you cover your eyes as it grew brighter, but then, it just disappeared. You removed your hands from your face, wondering where the light went, but you focused her attention back to Minerva.

"What was it?" You question Minerva, her face filled with relief but also with worrisome as far as you could tell. You looked around to at least familiarize yourself with the place where you'll probably be for the rest of your dead life.

"Your future. The future. It wasn't alive for a few moments, but I brought it back to life." She simply said, her bright figure giving you chills, making you breathe heavily due to all the pressure this place is having on you. You didn't understand what was going on, why this was going on, where you even were. You just wanted to know if Jacob was okay, along side with Evie and Henry. You wanted them to be safe, even with you gone, you wanted them to be happy and carry on with their lives without you. Trapped in your thoughts, you heard another voice speak that you couldn't recognize. 

"Just listen to the Lady, believe me, she's right." The voice said from behind you, making you turn around to face the figure, you see a young man, no older than about 30. He had a white hoodie, but of course, you didn't know what the stranger was wearing. You walked a little closer to him to admire his features, feeling a chill run quickly down your spine making you shiver a bit at the sudden approach.

"Who are you?" You ask out of curiosity, looking at him with your eyes squinted a bit. He grabbed your hands, placing them onto your stomach just like what Minerva did.

"Desmond's my name. Just know what she gave you is true, that is the future not only for you and Jacob, but for every future Assassin, even for me, even though I'm technically dead." He chuckled to himself, your thoughts wondering why would he laugh at his death. You figured maybe it was for the greater good that he died, maybe even gave himself up for something like you did for Jacob.

"Child" Minerva spoke, you turned to face her glow,"It is time, you must return home. Your loved ones are using the Shroud of Eden to return you, but know, you have been deceased for about an hour, so, do not fret."

Those words made your heart sink inside you, but you smiled, knowing it is possible to return the land of the living, to return to London, to return Jacob. You slowly started to see Desmond and Minerva slowly fading away, their glistening eyes filled with relief and happiness, knowing that you are safe, and so is the world, for now, of course. After seeing them one last time, they quickly faded under a blanket of darkness, leaving you to hear distinct chatter from your limp body. A pain shot right though your stomach, making you almost groan in pain until you heard that sweet voice you've grown to love ever since you both met.

"..ove, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have fought with you... I-I should have never left your heart broken. (Y/N), my love, my beautiful angel, please stay with me.. I beg of you..." The voice said, knowing now that it was indeed Jacob's sweet voice that was filled with sobs and cries that escaped his form, moving your body as well as he held onto you, feeling a warmth that draped over you. The Shroud of Eden. You felt Jacob remove it from you, hearing the cloth plop onto the floor.

"Jacob-" You heard a female voice said, believing it was Evie's soothing voice that sounded close, hearing her sniffle before she said your dear lover's name.

"No, Evie, I-I'm not going to just leave her here." Jacob sobbed onto your bloodied stomach, hugging your body close to him. Hearing his cries, made your eyes well up in tears, but for some reason, you were immobile to function your corpse from arising. You only laid there, being cradled like a child in Jacob's arms. His cries shattering your heart, knowing he really did want to be with you, he really did desired to marry you, and he really did mean it when he'd said 'I love you'. Those three words meant the whole world to him, and now, even in your death, he still loves you, and won't let go of you. 

"Jacob it's been an hour, she's gone. As much as I hate to say it...at least take her to be next to her Father..." She sobbed a bit, knowing it hurts to see you and especially her brother in such condition, it stung in her heart. Seeing you dead in Jacob's arms made her cry immediately, making her think of how close you two have gotten the past months, feeling as if she lost a sister, her sister to death. Remembering all those memories she had of you and her, made her cry on Henry's chest, his arms firmly wrapped around his beloved, and his eyes also a blood shot red seeing his sister's death. 

Jacob, cupping your bruised, pale face, he mourned,"I can't, I can't, Evie! It's my fault she's dead! It's all my fault... I could have done something, I tried to do something... I just wasn't good enough..." 

"Jacob... It's not your fault... " Evie comforted him, knowing it was not his fault, it was no one's. You did something she can never forget, you saved her brother, but in return, Death took your life away. All was silent only for the crying the three assassins were emitting, your gut feeling remorse, not knowing if you really are dead, forced to hear your beloveds' mourns until you finally felt your fingers curl up, which made your heart leap with excitement. You moved your wrists, gently twisting them and alas you fluttered your eyes wide open, moving your arm to place your hand on Jacob's cheek. Feeling his slight stubble and wet cheek, you couldn't help but tear up, knowing he's okay, and you're alive. He immediately glanced into your eyes, seeing his crystal hazel gaze with yours. 

"She's right, Jacob dear. It wasn't your fault." You say calmly, warm droplets trickled down your face with joy, smiling from ear to ear as Jacob's eyes widen with what just came out of your body. He looked around seeing Evie's and Henry's eyes wide as well, knowing he's not seeing things. The couple walks up to you and Jacob, Jacob's eyes pooling with tears of joy.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!! Oh my-" He speaks up, running his hands trough his hair but you cut him off by giving him a long passionate kiss. Feeling the warmth of his smooth lips warm your heart, feeling his arms wrap around your waist, still cradling your form on his lap. You cupped his cheeks, your hands going through his soft hair, remembering how his kisses felt after what felt like ages of not seeing him. He smiled into the kiss, cupping your cheeks and pulling away to face your rosy expression.

"Oh (Y/N), I thought you were truly gone this time.." He whispered, he leaned his forehead against yours, placing a small but long kiss against your nose. Feeling his breathe on your lips, you let out a small chuckle, placing your head in the crook of his neck, smelling the familiar scent of copper and whiskey, which was a rather pleasant smell that went with him. 

"Believe me, I've faced a fate worse than this... I love you, Jacob. I really really do, my love.." You whispered in his ear, hearing him chuckle quickly, placing another soft kiss against your rosy cheeks.

"I love you more, my darling..." He said in his husky voice, making you cup his cheeks once more and pressing your lips gently on his. Letting the kiss go, you look behind him, seeing Evie and Henry making out over there, making you giggle as Jacob helps you up. Feeling a little nauseous, you walk dizzily towards Henry and Evie, practically falling into your brother's arms. You wrap your arms around your tall brother, feeling his tight hug warm you, you smile, feeling him kiss the top of your head.

"Oh Jayadeep, I love you big brother." You whisper, looking up into his gaze that was filled with tears of joy. 

"I do too, my little sister." He cooed, hugging you tightly once more, letting you go, you stagger towards Evie, seeing her have her arms wide open as if a mother were to hug her child who was taking their first steps, you hug her tightly, feeling her delightful embrace. You chuckle to yourself, feeling her hand caress your head with relief you're well-being is satisfactory. You let go, looking at them both with a smirk, they exchange glances at what you're thinking about.

"Don't think I didn't see you two love birds kissing." You smirk, seeing their face heat up with red from embarrassment, earning a snicker from Jacob who was behind you, snaking his arm around your waist. 

"Don't think I didn't see you kissing my brother, as well." She retorted playfully, making your cheeks fluster with red, making Jacob nudge his sister, resulting in Evie punching Jacob's arm hard. 

"Shame we won't be partners anymore." Jacob broke the silence, resulting in Evie staring at her brother with her eyes filled with sorrow.

"It's for the best, isn't it?" She replied with a hint of sadness. You knew they wouldn't dare disband what they've already created since the day they we're born, their bond is too precious to separate.

"And you gonna wear the shroud and run London?" He asked, looking down a bit but still staring into her crystal blue-green eyes. 

"Whatever it gives, it takes from someone else. You'd continue to age without me. You'd become like father." Evie chuckled, causing you to giggle at her remark on Jacob.

Jacob looked down, and then back up with a smile,"A fate worse than death." He chuckled, leaning your head against his chest. Looking at Henry, you gently wiggled out of Jacob's grasp and pulled Henry aside to have a quick word with him while the Frye twins continue their small conversation.

"(Y/N). Tonight, I'm going to ask her." He said, your face scrunched in confusion until a second later, it hit you with realization. You smile widely, clasping your hands together as you spin around in a circle with excitement.

"Well bite my arm off, isn't this just the bees knees!" You exclaim with excitement in a whisper-like tone, earning a laugh from Henry. 

After a few more minutes of the Frye twins talking, you walk up to them, placing a hand on Evie's back, you say,"Come on, we should head back up. See what we missed." 

Heading up to the surface, you felt the morning sun hit you with warmth, placing a warm smile upon your face, breathing in the fresh summer air. Walking next to Jacob, you see a white and golden carriage riding towards the four of you. As the carriage comes closer, you realize it was Freddy driving it, but it made you wander why. Coming to a complete stop in front of you four, Jacob walks towards Freddy with his arms extended wide, signaling the fancy carriage.

"A carriage. Nicely done, Freddy." He says to Mister Abberline whom got off of the top seat and down onto the first road to open the door, only to reveal Her Majesty herself, realizing she looks highly familiar.

"Nana Vic? Is-is that you?" You question the queen, walking up to her but keeping a respectful distant. She eyes you up and down and finally, she gives you a wide smile.

"Little (Nickname), is that you? I haven't seen you since you were but a mere toddler!" She smiled as she walked up to you, giving her a meaningful hug. 

"Wait you know her?" Jacob questioned with disbelief.

"Course! She used to babysit me as a child, how could I not forget! My mother and her were quite the gals together even with the age difference, which resulted in Nana traveling to Crawley to take care of me for awhile." You simply replied, taking a step back to stand next to Jacob once more, but this time, you intwined your hands with his, leaning your head against his arm. Her majesty looked at Evie who had a smile upon her face, greeting the Queen as if they've been knowing each other, which resulted into Jacob not believing in his sister as well, making a chuckle escape you. 

"Mister Abberline informs me that you four are responsible for saving my life, is this true?" The Queen asked, clasping her hands together respectfully as she awaited for a response from one of you four. 

"It is, your majesty." Henry said with glee, mainly directing his hands at you and the Frye Twins, but you knew if it weren't for him, you'd truly be dead. 

"(Y/N) (L/N), Evie Frye, step forward." She said, Evie looked in your direction with a smile that was priceless, returning the smile, you and Evie walk forward, awaiting for the Queen's next orders. She looked at Jacob with a smile and nodded.

"And you." She said to Henry and Jacob. 

"My fiancé, ma'am, Jacob Frye. Evie Frye's brother, as well." You speak up, looking at Jacob with a soft, yet lovable look that always warmed Jacob when he looked into those sparking (E/C) that were always filled with oh so much life, and by you saying your his Fiancé, made his heart skip a beat with joy and love. 

"And this is Mister Henry Green!" Evie exclaims, holding out a hand to signal Henry to come forth with everyone else. 

"Mister Frye, Mister Green. Kneel." She said, all of you four turning heads towards each other with excitement like a child getting a present on Christmas morning. Each of you kneeled on one knee, now awaiting for what the Queen might do next. Looking up, you see the Queen having her royal sword and gently placed it on each of Evie's shoulders, and then Henry's, Jacob's, and finally yours. All four of you had titles now, with your ever growing smile that was placed upon your rosy cheeks, the Queen ordered for the four of you to arise. 

"I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter." She said, smiling at all four of you with a proud gleam in her eyes of Royalty. Evie did not hesitate to thank her, seeing her smile upon her freckled face and button nose she had. 

"If you are as adept as Mister Abberline implies, I may call on you." She replied, looking at all four of you. 

"Sergeant Abberline tends to exaggerate, Your Majesty." Jacob commented, revealing his cocky grin at Freddy who was off on the side smiling like an idiot.

The Queen smiled, breathing a chuckle,"We shall meet again. And Miss Frye, Miss (L/N)?" She spoke, questioning the both of you women, looking up, you both answer the queen who was giving a smirk at the both of you. 

"Should you want it, I saved you some cake." Queen Victoria chuckled, causing both you and Evie to giggle like the little girls you were at heart. The queen entered her golden carriage where Freddy closed the door behind her, walking towards the top of the carriage and sat on top, ready to leave. Jacob walked up to Freddy and waved him goodbye, and then the carriage was off, leaving the four of you to be washed away by the little dust. Evie walked up to go Jacob, and you walked up to Henry as you both ease drop on their conversation.

"Dame Evie Frye." Jacob commented with a smirk, looking at Evie who was smiling from ear to ear as she looked up at the sky.

"Sir Jacob Frye." She replied with another smirk, and you swear those twins can not get any... Twinner? 

"Race ya' to the train!" Jacob yelled, in a stance that he was ready to beat Evie this time.

"Oh, you're on!" Evie yelled, and their we're off, leaving you with Henry in a confused but cheerful manor that those two have finally gotten along. You watched as they both ran towards the train, leaving a smile upon your face, realizing you're going to marry that idiot of an assassin, but you loved him all the same, and now, you couldn't wait for you to call him your husband from now on, and who knows, maybe the future will bring a little surprise of its own. You looked up at the sky, feeling it's warmth with a smile, knowing it's finally over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking if I should do a quick Q&A in the beginning of the next chapter if you guys wanted to ask me something go ahead! And only if you guys want to, I'm not forcing you guys xD


	26. I do

~3 Months Later~

"Wise men say, that only fools rush in, but I can't help but falling in love with you. You have been the light of of my life, and you always will be, my love. I don't know if it's a sin to fall in love with you, but it if is, then I'll sin everyday just to be with you and cherish every moment I'll have with you. In sickness and in health, through our lightest and darkest moments, I will stand by your side no matter what, therefore, I do." Jacob says, his eyes glistening won't tears of joy that were streaming down his face that was oh so beautifully handsome during the whole ceremony."

Yours eyes watered heavily, almost sobbing at how happy you are at this very moment. 

"Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Some things are meant to be, and us, we were made for each other, which makes me fall in love with you even more each passing day. So, won't you take my hand, and take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you, so, therefore, I do as well." You say. Oh how you've been longing to say those words ever since you met Jacob. You looked deeply into his hazel eyes that were filled with tears, making your eyes water with uncontrollable tears. Once you said two words, his face lit up like fireworks that would burst bright colours in the sky at night. 

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the Bride." The priest said with a smile, directing Jacob to kiss his wife, you. He smiled, grabbing your waist and dipping you down to kiss you, making you giggle in the kiss, hearing Evie and Henry laugh along with Clara and her urchin and some Rooks who were cheering. 

He pulls you up, feeling stunned at how deep the kiss was, you jump at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him into one last sweet kiss. Parting, you look his his dreamt hazel eyes, linking your arms together, you both walk down the aisle as Mr. And Mrs. Jacob Frye which made yourself smile like an idiot, hearing all those cheers from your fellow lads you met when you first came here. 

Remembering all those wonderful times you've had in London, watching Jacob stand alone and then, all your doubts seem to go away somehow. You couldn't seem to think of a life without Jacob Frye, and standing in front of him made every breathe and hour come to this very moment where fate has brought you two together. And you loved him with all your heart...

Jacob's P.O.V

When I first saw her walking down the isle, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Seeing her in a white dress made my eyes tear up, just seeing how beautiful she can truly be made me truly glee that I'm actually marrying this woman, this woman that I love dearly and close to my heart. I didn't know what I'd do without her smart mouth, she's my magical mystery ride. But, all of me, loves all of her. Loving all her curves and all her edges, even all her perfect imperfections. 

Being in a world without her, is like being in a world where there's no rain nor sunshine. Being without the is like there being a straw but no berry, like there being a Captain but no First Mate, because she's the one for me and I'm the one for her, we're the perfect two, I swear it. 

Walking down the aisle, with my love at my side who was standing proudly next to me. I smiled at all the guests who arrived, seeing little Clara, the flower girl, sitting down next to little Waylon and her urchins, along with Evie who has her head rested on Henry's shoulder. I couldn't believe it, but he actually had the guts to ask for my sister's hand, and of course (Y/N) was in on it, but I know he'll take care of my sister. 

My wife's white dress flowed behind her, leaving a white trail follow behind her along with flowers that fell upon us like snow flakes. Her smile was wide, and making it contagious, I smiled wider than I ever have before. Knowing that this woman, this assassin, this GODDESS, is now my wife, I couldn't ask for more...

 

Your P.O.V.

Stepping into the white carriage that had gorgeous flowers and gold trimmings around it was a moment a glee for you. Being in hand with Jacob, he helped you get into the carriage until your eyes shot up, realizing you still have your bouquet of white tulips. You push Jacob aside, hearing him chuckle at his wife's excitement. You faced your back towards the crowd, readying yourself to throw the bouquet amidst the many squealing Rook women and little urchins. You grilled the bouquet, ready to toss it as you turn around to find everyone smiling and cheering you on. 

On the count of three, you throw the tulips behind you, making it fly through the air like a free bird, making it fall upon a swarm of single women but it passes them, landing shakily I'm the arms of little Clara who's face was now flustered with red as she stars into the eyes of a little boy who's been eyeing her the whole wedding, making you smile and wave one last time at the crowd and stepping into the carriage with your dear Husband. 

You looked deeply into those hazel eyes of his that make you fall in love with him more each passing day you're with him. He cupped your cheek, kissing you slowly but romantically, feeling the good vibes be emitted from within both of your souls. 

"I love you, Mrs. Dame (Y/N) Frye." He hummed in the kiss making you smile and giggle, placing your legs over his thighs to relax yourself.

"And I love you, Mister Sir Jacob Frye." You purred, feeling his hands be placed upon your thighs that were covered in stockings and your wedding dress. 

The carriage stopped in front of a little apartment building that made you jump out your seat and stare at the glorious building that lay in front of your eyes that were filled with excitement. You started back at Jacob in awe, wondering if he actually did buy a place for both of you.

"Is that-?..." You say, leaving Jacob to fill in the blanks.

"Ours? Of course, love." He chuckled, giving you a sweet kiss, making you instantly pull his collar closer towards you. You couldn't stop kissing him, only realizing it'd be better if it was done in the bedroom if you know what I mean. 

"Time to rest!" You yell as soon as you entered the little apartment that was more than you could ask for. You looked at Jacob who didn't look one bit exhausted considering you did all the wedding planning the last 3 months. 

"Rest? What is this rest you speak of?" He questioned with a smirk, grabbing your waist and pulling you up be offer you could sit down on the couch, making you groan in exhaustion. 

"Love, I'm tired!" You whine, wanting to sit down and promptly sleep but Jacob wasn't going to have it. He bent down to lock his eyes with yours.

"You'll be tired when you're old." He said, placing a quick peck on your cheek, making you smile.

"You're such a child, Jacob Frye." You commented, pinching his cheeks only to have him frown, but soon was placed into a serious and worried look.

"Speaking of children..." You stopped pinching his cheeks as you noticed the sudden change in his tone, feeling the worrisome overwhelm you whenever he would bring up children. You knew what he meant by this, knowing how much you want some, at least one, and you knew, what better time to start than now? 

Jacob pulled you close, his lips right next to yours, teasing for a kiss. You felt his hit breathe against your lips, closing your eye shut, placing a smile upon your face You whispered his name silently, Jacob leaning in, finally silencing your giggles with love. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around his neck, tugging gently on his brown hair, feeling his hands roam down to your hips. You felt your bodies be molded together, feeling your body would just melt right with his. A soft and delicate moan escaped your lips, shuddering at Jacob's smooth touch trace your back. You broke the kiss, your foreheads still touching each other's, he whispers for only you to hear.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in his husky British accent that made you go mad. You bit your lip, feeling your heart skip a beat when he said those words.

"More than anything. And especially since it's with you." You say calmly, his hand cupping your cheek to look deeply into his hazel eyes.

 

Warning: Smut Scene Encounter!! xD

 

He leaned in, pulling your tiny form closer to his masculine one, placing a soft kiss upon your smooth lips. After a few seconds, you began to move your lips rhythmically with his, feeling him slip his tongue inside your mouth, tangling your fingers in his soft brown hair as he battles his tongue with yours, feeling the flow of love soar between the both of you. He pulled you closer, making you practically crawl on him, making your legs wrap around his torso and his hands firmly planted on your arse to hold you up from falling. Roaming your hands all across his hair, you felt him lean forward, gently laying you onto the bed as he climbs onto of you, placing his hands on each side of your head to prop him up.

Not letting the kiss go, your hands start to roam down to his jacket, gently prying it away from his body, he breaks the kiss, his husky pants making you even more excited than you already were. He began to strip himself away from his jacket, and then his shirt, leaving his top half completely free of clothing, showing his bare torso and abdomen. His Raven tattoo on his upper chest and cross on his arm showing, your fingers tracing along his tattoo, he began to lift you up, taking off your gorgeous white and dress, leaving yourself in your corset and stockings. He turned you around, kissing along your back side and neck while he undos your white corset till your top half was nude. 

You faced him, pressing your body against his while your lips caught his in a fire kiss, feeling his travel down to your hips. Pushing yourself closer, you feel a large number of between your legs making you even more excited. Your fingers touch his bulge as you feel him quiver under your touch that was practically heaven to him. He picked you up once more and relaxed your form on the warm, fluffy bed, beginning to practically rip open your stockings in order for him to get to you. Alas, there you were, full nude in front of your husband, seeing his eyes widen at the sight of your beauty, he takes his hands and parts your legs open, revealing your bare womanhood. 

He dove down immediately, tracing his finger along your thighs, making you quiver and bite your lip in the sudden burst of energy that's built up inside you. You whimpered for his touch, for his love that you craved for for as long as you can remember. After a few seconds of teasing, his lips touch your womanhood, feeling his tongue swivel all around making you moan softly in the sweet pleasure your husband was giving you. Arching your back, you grip ahold of the bedsheets, tossing your head back as you feel him speed up, making a knot toe inside your stomach, feeling your climax arrive, but it soon stopped. You looked back at Jacob who was already making his way to your lips. Kissing you softly, you feel him take off his remaining trousers, revealing his hard manhood to make you stare in awe. 

"It will hurt a little, but we've done this before." He chuckled in his husky voice that made you shiver as you feel him circling your entrance, whimpering for his touch. After a few seconds of teasing, he inserts his erection inside you, making you gasp at how big it feels. You dig your nails into his back, feeling him thrust slowly inside of you, moaning at his pleasure, you bring forth his head, making your lips crash again his to silence your moans. His rhythmic grunts through the kiss made you feel more excited during this exotic moment, and now united together as one as Husband and Wife, made you feel more relaxed. He thrusted faster inside of you, making you feel like screaming in such good satisfaction. 

"Jacob... Oh god..." You moan loudly as he began to thrust even faster, leaving your cheeks pink from satisfaction and sweat.

Screaming his name out loud you grab ahold of his neck once more and you pull his head closer to you. Looking into his lustful eyes, he devilishly smiles and leaves trails of kisses on your jaw and back down to your neck. Leaving a trail of love bites down your neck, he grabs ahold of your breast, gently squeezing as he grunts in pleasure, his thrusts becoming faster and more rhythmic as the time flies by. 

Flipping you around, you straddle him firmly, gently leaning your chest against his, taking control. You felt your stomach tie in knots, feeling your climax was near, but you knew Jacob wasn't even close. You moaned his name multiple times in breathless pants of pleasure, making Jacob suckle around your breasts to silence his shivering groans of satisfaction. You felt your body loose control, your liquids spilling around Jacob. Grabbing his head you gently tug at his hair, signaling him to slow down a bit but Jacob wasn't going to have it for he was near too. 

"Oh, love... I-I'm almost, there..." He panted, moaning your name against your ear you smiled, feeling your climax die down a bit, but you immediately felt another one coming. He curses in your ear with his sexy husky voice of his, making you bite your lip, knowing he's hitting every good spot in you and making your muscles tighten in pleasure. He bites down on his lip, knowing he's very close to his own climax as well. You panted faster, your heart racing as you feel yourself grow out of control with pleasure once more, grabbing onto his head as Jacob kisses you passionately. He thrusts a few more times very quickly one last time, feeling his own stomach tie in knots. Letting out a heavy groan, he moans your name loudly and endlessly, he releasing his fluids release inside, moaning a few more pants while you breathe heavily to calm down, and after a few more thrusts inside of you, he finally pulls out. 

 

End of Smut Scene xD

 

You lay onto of him, his arms firmly wrapped around your waist, feeling him kiss the crown of your head making a small giggle escape your lips. 

"Jacob?" You ask quietly, tracing your finger across his chest hair, smiling to yourself about actually having children and especially with the man you love.

"Yes, my love?" He replied cooingly, entwining his fingers in your hair, relaxing you as you felt your eyes droop with sleepiness. 

"If I do become pregnant, what would you think our child will be?" You ask, yawning at the end on how long of a day it's been. 

"I'm hoping for a boy." He chuckles, looking down at you, your eye catch his hazel eyes that glistened. You smiled at him, and retorted,"Well I'm hoping for a girl, Jacob Frye." You giggled, your eyes dropping heavily.

"Go to sleep, my love. I'll still be here..." You heard him say before you drifted off into a deep slumber, knowing well your body ached a bit from the exotic hour you both shared. 

Oh how much you loved this man, and to finally call him yours as your Husband, you couldn't ask for more. Well, maybe a little more considering you both do want children. 

Your slumber leaving you to your deep thoughts of hopes and dreams, knowing well being with Jacob is a dream come true, something you felt wasn't real, for it felt too real to begin with, but you didn't care. You love him and he loves you, and he would stop at nothing to see that same beautiful smile that's always plastered on your rosy cheeks, even on your darkest of ways, he makes you smile when you feel sad, makes you laugh when you cry, and is always there for you no matter what. 

You are Mrs. (Y/N) Aveline Frye and will always be, and you are loved in every single way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I have a problem.... I'm in love... With a notorious brutal serial killer.... And his name... Is Jack the Ripper! There's something about him that I love, I don't know... I'm weird guys xD 
> 
> I am soo sad to say this, but, the next chapter is officially the last chapter of this book )): This would have been the last chapter but I decided to add a bonus chapter for all of you, and it involves the love of my life! No, not my boyfriend (#sorrynotsorry, I still love him though xD). No not my husbands, Jacob Frye, James Kidd, and Edward Kenway. But it is Jack the Ripper! 
> 
> Speaking of the loml, I AM doing a Jack the Ripper sequel!! It's already in the works ^~^ Ugh, I'm so excited for it!! \\(^.^)/
> 
> One more thing!! I have a photography Instagram if you guys wanna follow it ^~^ Just search up photosby.elizabeth, So go check it out if you guys want ^.^


	27. Bonus Chapter: Him

~5 years later~

"Jacob, darling! I'm going to visit the little Lad to make sure he's packed for India!" You yell from downstairs, hearing the little giggles escaping from your little one. 

It's been five years since William Benjamin Frye was born, and you couldn't have been more excited and enthusiastic about your little one arriving to both you and Jacob. You weren't able to get pregnant the first try, which resulted in many tries, but you weren't going to give up. After what felt like ages, you felt the need to give up, but after almost a year of trying, you were blessed with little William. It was all Minerva's doing, she visited you while you were in your peaceful slumber, telling you it was time, and you knew what it meant. William was a miracle child, but the only problem was, he was a fighter, which ended up in you being in labor for almost 12 hours, worst 12 hours of your life. You knew it was worth it though, to finally have a child of your own, but after what you went through just to have little William, you and Jacob both decided to not have any more children. 

You head upstairs to see what Jacob was doing, only to find William sitting on top Jacob, giggling as Jacob appears to be in distress. You smile and cross your arms, leaning against the doorway, seeing Jacob covering his head. He hears your foot tapping and looks up, his eyes pleading for help, but instead you burst out laughing. 

"I-it's not funny! This little rascal is being my arse!" He yelled, William's laughter making your heart beat faster, seeing how these two bond made you realize how lucky you are to have these both special men in your life, but as soon as he said that foul language, you instantly yelled back. 

"Jacob! Language!" You yell at him, stomping your foot on the ground which startled Jacob, but only made William roar with laughter.

"Arse, arse, arse!!" William yelled repeatedly, making your eyes grow wide and you turn your head glare at Jacob who seems to be enjoying William's profanity. You groaned, walking up to your little one and picking him up, placing him on your hip, dusting and fixing his little clothing. You look at Jacob who struggled to get up a bit, but once he was up, he walked towards the pair of you, having a delightful smirk on his face as he snakes his arm around your waist, planting a kiss upon your rosy cheeks. 

It's been six years since you and Jacob met. It's been five years since the four of you Assassins defeated Starrick and liberated all of Londons' people. Five years since little William was born, yet everything feels like it was just yesterday when you first arrived in London with your well-being of a Father, seeing Henry again, and meeting the Frye Twins for the very first time. The time has gone by so quick, but you've never forgotten to cherish every second of these past 6 years. The past 4 years, you accepted your role as a mother and forgot all about the Creed but as you saw William beginning to grow, you knew you wanted to feel the thrill again, so once William turned five years of age, you joined the Creed once more. 

Tracing circles around William's back with the palm of your hand, he laid his head in the crook of your neck, hearing a small yawn escape your little child that was being held in your very arms. Looking up at Jacob, he appears to be already half asleep, resting his head in the other crook of your neck, making you roll your eyes with a small chuckle. Swiftly walking away, you hear a loud thud from behind you, hearing a loud groan emerge from behind you, making you giggle quietly, knowing Jacob had fallen to the ground. You turn around, being always right, you see him sitting up on the floor with his hands on his head, rubbing the side of his skull to soothe the pain. 

You look at him, shifting your weight to the left side of your leg and holding a sleeping William on your right hip. Unbeknownst that when Jacob looked up to see you both, he thought to him self as a very, very lucky man to have such a beautiful and amazing wife and their handsome little boy in her arms. 

"I think it's time for both of you to head to bed." You cooed, hearing another yawn escape William, walking over to his crib, you gently place him in, tucking him under the covers as you rock him fully to sleep. You turn around to hear Jacob plop onto your bed, once you see a full view of him, you chuckle quietly, sitting right next to him. Jacob moves his head onto your lap, your fingers caressing his messed up but soft brown hair that you always loved playing with. 

"I'm going to visit the little lad we're taking to India." You whisper quietly, running your fingers through Jacob's hair. You earned a groan from Jacob, his head lifting up to meet your eyes. 

"Stay with me, love." His tired eyes meeting your wide awake ones, cracking a smile, you gently lay his head on his pillow, planting a soft kiss on his forehead and covering him up with your blanket to keep him warm. He instantly fell asleep, and you could see why since earlier he met up with some Blighters and of course they were no match for your Assassin husband and that all happened this morning. Taking out your pocket watch, you see it's 6:37pm, wondering if the little lad is still at home alone awaiting for his mother's arrival from work. 

Walking back downstairs, you remove your coat from the coat hanger and silently trotter outside. Your hidden blades placed firmly on your wrists, you flicked them open and flicked them back in, loving how it feels after what felt like ages on not wearing them. Walking the slums of Whitechapel, you walk towards a lone apartment where you knew the little lad will be. 

Knocking on the door, you wait outside for it to open, the little latches slowly clicking open, you see a knife being thrown at you, which you instantly caught with a smile. You see the little one with his eyes widened with defeat, knowing he has been practicing his aim the past few weeks you've been training him to do. Twirling the knife around your finger, you look down at the little one, offering him a sincere smile.

"Dame Rose!" The little lad yelled enthusiastically, running to hug you tightly and the way he hugged you, was more of a rather an apology hug because of the whole knife situation.

"Hello Lad, you're getting better at your aim! How are ya?" You say with a smile, hugging the little one in return but you just lifted him up and placed him on your hip, feeling him wiggle all around with excitement.

"I 'ave been practicing a lot lately and I'm feeling amazing! I'm excited for our trip to India!!" He yelled with much excitement in his little pubescent voice he has. He reminded you of William in a way, and with his mother working constant to support him, you've been taking care of him, feeling as if he's your own son. You cared for him as equally as William, but maybe a little more for William since he is your actual son that you love dearly.

You looked into his gray eyes that are always filled with joy when you visit him,"That's amazing to hear, love!" You say, bouncing him up and down, hearing giggles escape the lad.

"It is great Miss! Or er- Dame Rose!" He giggled, you straightened his coat that fit him a bit loosely, but you knew he looked adorable in it. You shook your head with a smile and placed him down, his hand traveling to grasp yours to guide you to a nearby chair for you to sit in.

"Nonsense, Rose or (Y/N) will do." You say with a chuckle, picking him up and placing him on your lap as he hands you a book, the book actually, that you always read to him every time you visit, which is quite frequently in actuality.

The little lad shook his head and scurried off to find something,"Dame Rose, to me!" You heard his little footsteps travel throughout his living room and final back into the dining room, only in this case, he held a beautiful and vibrant red rose that looked ever so delicate and sweet. He tucked the gorgeous rose gently behind your ear, making you smile widely at his gratitude, never failing to appreciate your kindness. You thanked him, planting a small kiss upon the crown of his head and then began reading him the book. 

Flipping to the very end of the story, you close the book, only looking down to see the lad still wide awake, making your eyes grow wide with tiresome,"How on earth are you still awake at this hour?" You ask him, checking your pocket watch to find it to be 8:13pm, your eyes widening even more at how late the hour has arrived,"I promise to visit you first thing in the morning!"

"Ok, Miss Rose!" He yawned, his gray eyes slowly fluttering shut, the smile on your face still showing. You place your arm right arm underneath the crease of his legs and your left arm holding his head close to your chest. Walking over to his bedroom, you place him down gently, rolling up the blankets to keep the lad warm during the cold nights these past few days have been. Just before you were to part away, you forgot to ask the lad one very important question you've been meaning to ask since the day Jacob and you first met him. 

"Wait I never quite got your name after all this time, Lad?" You ask from the doorway, seeing his eyes flutter open a bit with a smile on his face.

"It's Jack, Miss!" He delightfully replied back, waving eagerly at you as you looked in his direction from where he lay.

"Well, Jack the Lad, I bid you a farewell till morning." And with that, you were gone, unbeknownst to what sick twisted mind that child really has...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. JTR SEQUEL IS UP!!

THE JACK THE RIPPER SEQUEL 'SIGNED, JACK THE RIPPER' IS OFFICIALLY OUT AND PUBLISHED! SO GO AHEAD AND CLICK ON MY PROFILE AND READ THE SEQUEL YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR ^~^ 


End file.
